Exjefe
by Lira Albarn
Summary: La vida de Lovino y Matthew cambia radicalmente al aceptar ir por unas copas inmediatamente después de ser despedidos, conocer a personas tan particulares y lograr hacer algo que siempre les fue esquivo: amigos y una pareja. Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

_Hola aquí con una nueva historia, esta vez e_ _s yaoi, la verdad que publicar como primera historia yaoi se me hacia difícil y tenia en mente otras de heterotalia sin embargo se me complica darle forma, esta es centrándome en el Bad Touch Trio aunque al principio no lo parezca, las parejas son España x Romano o Romano x España no se como saldrá aún no me decido, Francia x Canadá, y Prusia x Suiza me agrada esa pareja. No los fastidio más así espero sea de su agrado._

 _Cuando sale un nombre es punto de vista, me da flojera poner Pov o como se escriba._

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

 **Austria** : Roderich Edelstein (30 años).

 **Canadá** : Matthew Williams. (19 años).

 **España** : Antonio Fernández Carriedo. (28 años).

 **Italia Romano** : Lovino Vargas.(22 años).

 **MI EX JEFE:**

 **LOVINO**

Me abrazaba para mantener el calor mientras esperaba al dueño del local, acabábamos de cerrar y ya casi daban las doce de la noche, la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se habían marchado, solo quedábamos otro compañero y yo; el gerente nos dijo que nos quedáramos porque el dueño quería hablar con nosotros, traduciendo, nos iban a despedir, por lo general el gerente es quien despide pero como a nosotros nos contrato directamente el dueño pues él tenia que despedirnos, lo cual es un jodido problema porque el bastardo o se olvidó o no piensa llegar ya no son horas de seguir esperando.

 **-¡** Achís! Brrrr que frio.

 **-** Salud Lovino, ten cuidado de no enfermarte **.**

Ese es Matthew Williams el compañero al que también despedirán, lo que a mi parecer no tiene sentido, en mi persona tiene sentido pues el gerente siempre me llama la atención por hacer el vago, aunque como asistente del cocinero no debería tener tiempo de vagar, pero Matt siempre se esfuerza y es muy simpático atendiendo las mesas pero el dueño; que solo viene una vez por semana, solo unas horas; dice que nunca lo ve, sin embargo Matt dice que esta bien, que ya se lo esperaba, está bastante acostumbrado a que no lo noten.

 **-¿** Llamaste a casa avisando que llegarías tarde?

 **-** Si, por suerte me contestó Marcello, con él es fijo que le avisara al resto.

 **-** En mi caso Alfred no me contesto, así que le envié un mensaje.

Yo tengo un mellizo, Feliciano, vivíamos en Italia con nuestros padres, pero un día cuando éramos pequeños, teníamos entre 5 - 6 años, nuestro padre se fue, se había conseguido otra mujer y nos dejaba por ella, no quiso saber más de nosotros, se suponía que aún teníamos a nuestra madre ella nos cuidaría y juntos saldríamos adelante, lo que cualquier niño pensaría, pero ella se comunico con nuestro abuelo paterno, Rómulo Vargas, quien vivía en España y nos envió con él, nos prometió que seria "temporal" , nos iría a buscar y seriamos una familia de nuevo, nunca se apareció o siquiera nos llamó.

El punto es que nos crio nuestro abuelo, con sus deudas, sus problemas con el juego y las mujeres con las que salía porque es un mujeriego y no puede estar tranquilo con ninguna. Un día el viejo ese dijo que tenia que viajar urgentemente, por un momento Feliciano y yo pensamos que también se iría, teníamos 15 en ese entonces, por suerte el viejo regresó pero no solo vino con un niño de 8 años, nuestro hermano menor Marcello, nuestro padre y su otra mujer sufrieron un accidente, murieron, solo su hijo sobrevivió y éramos la única familia que le quedábamos. Se lleva mejor con Feliciano, que por cierto a diferencia mía que no tengo nada bueno para destacar, él sobresale en arte, estudia en la universidad Artes Plásticas, como la carrera no es barata, y mis notas en la escuela eran malas decidí ayudar con los gastos de la casa poniéndome a trabajar apenas cumplí los 18. Debo decir que este trabajo me agradaba comparándolo con todos los anteriores. En parte gracias a Matt por su carácter tranquilo me ayudaba a calmarme y no insultar al primer energúmeno que venia a molestar, uno de esos el gerente.

 **-** Escuchen caballeros, he intentado llamar al señor Carriedo varias veces pero no me contesta, supongo que tendrán que regresar mañana.

 **-** ¡ Y una mierda que volvemos mañana! Lo que quieres es timarnos, cada vez que lo hagamos el dueño no va a estar y sin él presente no nos vas a pagar, así hasta que nos aburramos, ya me lo han hecho, así que lo llamas y nos pagas o no pienso moverme de aquí.

 **-** Cálmate Lovino, no creo que el señor Carriedo nos haga esto, él siempre se ha comportado como buena persona.

 **-** No entiendes Matt , siempre son así, amables, hasta que llega el momento de pagar y quieren descontarte por respirar.

 **-** Escucha Vargas, ya es muy tarde, mañana debo levantarme temprano sabes muy bien el horario de este local, si el dueño no ha llegado hasta ahora dudo que venga.

 **-** Sí Lovino es la mejor opción ahora ya veras como mañana se arregla.

 **-** Bien, me voy pero solo porque no vale la pena seguir esperando, pero no te enfades cuando mañana te diga que te lo advertí. **-** No es que me quisiera rendir, pero si el gerente se va después me pueden acusar de destrozos o de robo, lo que sería peor, si tengo suerte conseguiré que me paguen la mitad.

 **-** Si, de acuerdo.

 **-** Uff, menos mal Vargas, sí que te has montado un numerito.

No le conteste y me dirigí a la puerta primero porque sino no se sentirían tranquilos, el problema fue que cuando estaba apunto de abrirla, la condenada me golpeo de lleno en la cara.

 **-** ¡Perdón, disculpen la hora! **-** Era el idiota del dueño agarrando la puerta y jadiando tomando aire, todo sudado por toda la carrera que habría mandado de quien sabe donde.

Yo me agarraba la cara y trataba de aguantarme las lagrimas , también reprimir un grito de dolor. Los otros dos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares y tardaron algo en reaccionar. Luego Matt se acercó a ayudarme.

 **-** ¿ Estas bien Lovino? ¿ Te duele demasiado?

 **-** ¡No! Joder duele.

 **-** Hum, ¿Paso algo? **-** El bastardo de mi jefe que no se entera de nada.

 **-** ¡Tonto! Acabas de agredir a un empleado, ¿Sabes la denuncia que nos puede caer?

 **-** ¡Qué! Si yo solo abrí la puerta.

 **-** Olvídense de demandas me basta con que me paguen el mes completo. **-** Me sentía ya algo recuperado del golpe.

 **-** Yo mejor me marcho, ya no es mi asunto, los dejo a cargo del dueño. **-** De verdad se fue dejándonos ahí viéndolo hasta que su figura se desvaneció, luego Matt y yo miramos al jefe para que continuara hablando, lo malo es que se demoró en darse cuenta de la indirecta, Matt le hizo señas.

 **-** Ah si **-** Se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzado **-** Miren chicos su desempeño no ha sido el más optimo estos meses y el restaurante no da los ingresos que esperaba, por mi no diría todo esto pero es por su bien que les explique el porque de esto, no es que me guste…

 **-** Si, si, nos despides, le aceptaría el discurso si hubiera llegado a tiempo. **-** Me cabreaba el discurso de que les duele despedirte, encima ya era medianoche por lo que mi malhumor aumenta.

 **-** Por favor disculpe jefe pero estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero, nos ha hecho esperarlo demasiado.

 **-** Y yo que había preparado mi discurso, supongo que será para la próxima. **-** Metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo supongo que para buscar los sobres con el dinero dentro, rebusco con cuidado, no encontró nada, sacó su mano y la puso en su otro bolsillo, repitió la operación varias veces, mi nivel de desesperación estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, hasta que finalmente se rindió **-** Yo…

 **-** No tienes el dinero verdad **-** No le estaba preguntando.

El bastardo se llevó una mano a la nuca.

 **-** Jeje cuando vi la hora salí corriendo de la discoteca y al parecer olvide traer el dinero. **-** Voy a matarlo si no fuera porque Matt me veía ya me hubiera lanzado a golpearlo. **-** De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención…

 **-** Disculpe jefe, ¿De qué discoteca habla?

 **-** Pues de que va ser sino del otro local que manejo con unos amigos, aunque más ingresos da el hostal que funciona en los pisos superiores. **-** Creo que eso ultimo lo dijo para si mismo **-** ¡ Ya sé! Vengan conmigo y aparte de recibir su pago les invito unas copas, por las molestias claro. **-** Puso cara de ilusionado con su idea que no sabia que responder .

 **-** Por mi esta bien.

 **-¿** Qué? Matt.

 **-** Piénsalo Lovino, ya hemos llegado hasta acá no podemos irnos con las manos vacías. **-** Me daba mala espina tener que ir a donde dijo el bastardo, pero por ser tan testarudo no le permití irnos temprano y regresar mañana ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

 **-** Tienes razón, yo también voy.

 **-** Perfecto entonces **-** Nos dedico una sonrisa de comercial, no se si para darnos confianza, de lo que si estaba seguro es que iba a ser una noche bien larga.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo quedó como una introducción y un poco pesado de leer, en el próximo saldrá el resto del Bad Touch trio y comenzaran los problemas para Lovi. Recuerden decirme si les agrada la idea o no enserio me gustaría saber su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Suiza:** Vash Zwingli ( 30 años).

 **Francia:** Francis Bonnefoy ( 28 años).

 **Prusia:** Gilbert Beilschmidt ( 28 años).

 **Mónaco:** Mónica Bonnefoy ( 26 años).

 **Liechtenstein :** Erika Zwingli ( 18 años).

 **MATTHEW**

Siempre he sido una persona tranquila, desde niño he tenido problemas con esa forma de ser, el mayor causante de ellos mi hermano gemelo Alfred, por eso también desarrolle una personalidad agresiva cuando sobrepasan mi paciencia y algunos episodios de rebeldía, por esa razón acepté ir a tomar unas copas cuando no tengo buena resistencia al alcohol.

Mi hermano y yo usamos lentes, somos rubios y tenemos ojos azules por lo que es fácil confundirnos, aunque a mi amigo Lovino también lo he confundido con su mellizo a pesar que él tiene los ojos verdes oscuros , un rulo que nace del lado derecho de su cabeza y Feliciano tiene ojos color miel y el rulo del lado izquierdo supongo que no son tan distintivos cuando recién se conocen.

Nuestra madre, una canadiense, fue una típica jovencita engañada por un estadounidense varios años mayor, ella fue a USA a estudiar y conoció a ese hombre quien ya tenia un hogar, nuestra madre fue la otra, aunque le daba la pensión de alimentos y nos enviaba regalos por nuestros cumpleaños rara vez lo veíamos, también nos visitaban nuestros abuelos que venían de Canadá por vacaciones, ellos me regalaron a Kumajiro, un peluche de oso polar que hasta ahora tengo.

No es que no quisiera a mi madre pero se la pasaba trabajando, por lo que nuestra infancia fue bastante solitaria, mi hermano llenó ese vacío leyendo comics, decía que cuando sea grande seria un héroe y ayudaba a nuestros compañeros que eran molestados ganándose amigos y enemigos aunque Alfred no parecía enterarse de lo segundo. Ya en secundaria mamá nos dijo que planeaba comprometerse de nuevo, su nueva pareja se llevaba bien con nosotros al principio, no nos gritaba y ayudaba con los estudios, cuando nuestro padre se enteró dejo de enviar la pensión , no es que eso le molestara a su nueva pareja, sin embargo él planeaba casarse y tener sus propios hijos, con nuestros gastos no podría ahorrar. Por suerte nuestros abuelos aceptaron terminar de criarnos en Canadá, nos quedamos con ellos hasta que cumplimos los 18 y ellos nos dieron a elegir que queríamos hacer a partir de ese momento, no queríamos quedarnos con ellos, bastante hicieron por nosotros y volver a USA tampoco era una opción, así que entre sugerencias y quejas ante los lugares escogidos, decidimos España. Hablamos un poco del idioma gracia a las clases de la escuela y en este año y medio lo aprendimos a hablar con más fluidez.

Cuando fui a preguntar por el empleo, me dijeron que hablara con el gerente, me acerqué y se notaba molesto , me dijo que llegaba tarde y que lo siguiera, no entendí hasta que vi al dueño y a Lovino hablando, que había sido recomendado por un familiar del dueño, lo estaba entrevistando por formalidad, el señor Edelstein creyó que yo venia de la misma forma por lo que me contrataron de inmediato, trate de explicar el error pero Lovino me grito que acababa de tener suerte así que no lo arruinara, eso sí el señor Edelstein nos advirtió que al ser recomendados solo el dueño nos podía despedir, no le di importancia en ese momento pero vaya que nos dificultó cuando ocurrió.

 **-** Bueno chicos ya hemos llegado. **-** Como me perdí en mis pensamientos me pareció un viaje corto aunque no sé si Lovino piensa igual, después le preguntaré.

Entramos al local, que para mi sorpresa tenia una gran asistencia de público femenino; solo unos cuantos chicos las acompañaban en el baile, el jefe nos guio directo a la barra donde atendía una persona que hablaba seductoramente a unas chicas sentadas ahí.

 **-** Francis que bueno que te encuentro, necesito un favor **-** Lovino y yo nos quedamos detrás, mientras el señor Carriedo hablaba con esa persona. **-** Sírveles la bebida que quieran a los dos que vienen conmigo mientras yo busco unos sobres en la oficina si, gracias.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar el jefe se fue corriendo en dirección al segundo piso dejándonos a merced del nombrado como Francis que nos examinaba detalladamente con la mirada.

 **-** Honhonhon~ **-** No se preocupen chicos volverá enseguida.

 **-** ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? **-** Lovino que siempre esta a la defensiva.

 **-** Porque la oficina esta cerrada con llave y Antonio se olvidó la suya, nos lo dijo hace unas horas.

 **-** ¡ Y por qué no le dijiste eso antes!

 **-** Bueno pequeño, no me dio tiempo ni a saludar.

 **-¡** Maldición! Esto es una mierda. **-** Lovino se levantó y miró por donde se fue el señor Carriedo viendo si regresaba de inmediato.

 **-¡** Oh! pero que carácter.

 **-** Lo siento, es un poco tosco al hablar , aunque una vez lo conoces es un buen amigo. **-** Me disculpaba como acto reflejo aunque Lovino me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

 **-** Eso me parecía, por cierto soy Francis Bonnefoy encantado de conocerlos pequeños.

 **-** Ah, soy Matthew Williams. **-** No pude evitar ponerme nervioso por su extraña forma de llamarnos.

 **-** Lovino Vargas.

 **-** ¡Francis! ¡La oficina esta cerrada!

* * *

 **Francis**

Lo normal un día miércoles es el escasez de publico, unas cuantas parejas que vienen a bailar, charlar en alguna de las mesas , beber unos cuantos tragos y si todo va de acuerdo al plan terminan ocupando una de las habitaciones del hostal. La rutina siempre es así salvo contadas excepciones y hoy es uno de esos días.

Los días como estos hacen que me sienta viejo, estoy acostumbrado a coquetear con personas interesantes no importa si son hombres o mujeres, gracias a este trabajo he brindado amor a tantas personas y como pago he mejorado mis tácticas de conquista, me encanta que me supongan un reto y poco a poco lograr que se rindan en mis brazos, aunque últimamente ese tipo de personas me resultan más difíciles de encontrar.

Sabia que esta día llegaría en algún momento, lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto , esperaba poder esparcir el poder de mi amor un poco más de tiempo, pero creo es hora de plantearme el conocer a un compañero de vida y único a quien darle mi amor.

Siento que estos pensamientos son culpa de mis mejores amigos, Gilbert y Antonio; nos conocemos desde niños, nuestros padres al se personas adineradas nos inscribieron en las mismas escuelas, congeniamos rápidamente por nuestra facilidad para hacer travesuras, al graduarnos esperábamos formar parte de las empresas de nuestros padres y no preocuparnos de nada por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no, nos mandaron a demostrar que podíamos manejar un negocio por nuestra cuenta sin fracasar, por mínimo 7 años, entonces recién participaremos en la toma de decisiones de los negocio a desarrollar.

No solo formamos una sociedad entre los tres y compramos esta disco-bar, luego el motel de los pisos de arriba, Antonio tiene un café-restaurante, el encargado de este es Roderich un amigo de la universidad, Gilbert es dueño de una cafetería que es administrada por su hermano menor, Ludwig, y yo tengo un restaurant gourmet, del cual mi hermana es una clienta habitual, por eso no puedo dejarla de encargada; por el momento se encarga un recomendado, todavía no encuentro a la persona indicada en la que confiar; al principio creímos ilusamente que nos podríamos encargar solos de todo, nuestros negocios y la sociedad. Ha sido un proceso de ensayo y error en el que terminamos como ahora en el que se nos unieron mi hermana menor Mónica que se encarga de los eventos los fines de semanas, y nuestro contador Vash, no es sorpresa que estos dos tengan problemas de vez en cuando.

 **-** Kesesese, Toño todavía es temprano para tener esa cara de muerto.- Concuerdo con Gilbert que la cara triste de Antonio nos deprimiría a todos.

 **-** Me siento un poco mal, ¿ Recuerdan que hace unos meses les dije que mi madre me " pidió" que contratara al nieto de un amigo?

 **-** Sí y luego nos dijiste que se aparecieron dos chicos. **-** Lo recuerdo bien porque se paso diciendo que hubo una confusión con Roderich, mas como necesitaban personal no encontró necesario hacer esa aclaración después de todo el sueldo y horarios era el mismo .

 **-** Bueno he estado hablando con Roderich y ya desde unas semanas me ha recomendado despedirlos, claro que nunca encuentro al otro chico, pensaba despedirlo solo a él, pero Roderich insiste en que sea a los dos.

 **-** Y tu verdadero problema es como contárselo a Carmen. **-** Esa mujer es muy amable pero cuando se enfada es el mismo demonio.

 **-** Ahora entiendo tu cara Toño, no quisiera estar en tu lugar; aunque lo mejor seria no hacer caso a ese falso aristócrata y conservar a esos chicos en sus puestos, todos felices menos él.

 **-** Gilbert ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

 **-** ¡No tiene nada que ver! Si no quieres hacer caso a mi awesome idea es problema tuyo Toño.

 **-** Disculpa Gil, no era mi intención **-** Llevo una de sus manos a su abrigo y sacó un par de sobres. **-** Para asegurarse de que sea yo quien los despida.

 **-** Así él no se enfrenta a la ira de Carmen, conserva su puesto y todos felices menos esos chicos, que poco awesome Toño, no se lo permitas.

 **-** Lo siento Gilbert esa decisión ya esta tomada.

 **-** Mis amigos que tal si dejamos de discutir y me ayudan a atender las mesas que hoy hay poco personal y muchas clientas. **-** Esta conversación podría derivar en una pelea si no intervengo; además es verdad que hoy tenemos demasiado público femenino, no lo esperábamos por lo que la mayoría del personal tiene el día libre, ninguna parece llegar a los 20 años. **-** Toño con lo despistado que eres no vayas a perder los sobres, mejor déjalos en la oficina.

 **-** Tienes razón, iré de inmediato. **-** Mi buen amigo subió las escaleras al segundo nivel y volvió enseguida **-** Olvidé las llaves de la oficina en el restaurante.

 **-** Kesese el awesome yo puedo ayudarte **-** Sacando sus llaves y arrojándoselas a Toño. **-** Solo asegúrate de devolvérmelas antes de irte.

-Gracias Gilbert me has salvado. **-** Nuevamente Antonio fue en dirección a la oficina y nuevamente nos quedamos mirando a Antonio, claro hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle.

 **-** Gilbert.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** Todavía tienes que atender las mesas.

 **-** Últimamente te comportas muy poco awesome.-Dijo eso mientras iba en dirección a las mesas.

Bueno, como decía al inicio los miércoles son los días en que vemos nuestros negocios, el resto la pasamos aquí; hablamos con nuestros gerentes y vemos que todo siga en orden, luego venimos aquí hasta que sea hora de cerrar. No me gusta hablar con ellos porque me doy cuenta la terrible realidad plantearse el futuro, Antonio hace unos meses le pidió matrimonio a su novia, Emma, y esta dijo que no, él la paso mal después de varios años de conocerse y planes de vivir juntos, por eso le quiso dar la sorpresa de casarse antes de convivir para que ella le diga que no, por suerte ha tenido la decencia de no aparecerse por ninguno de nuestros locales desde entonces; y cómo mi buen amigo decidió sobrellevar el dolor, ni más ni menos que trabajando, dejando de lado esas escapadas que se daba ahora centrándose en el negocio, manteniendo su sonrisa siempre y cuando no toques el tema de su vida personal.

Mientras Gilbert, él es un caso diferente, con su ego, fingiendo que no le molesta ser ignorado y su extraña afición por los pollitos ha permitido que personas importantes se alejaran, claro Antonio y yo siempre estaremos a su lado, a otros no los supo conservar; tan acostumbrados estamos a verlo ingerir alcohol, en especial las cervezas, que cuando no lo hace sabemos que se encuentra depresivo y nada lo puede cambiar hasta que él mismo vuelve a ser el egocéntrico de siempre, bebiendo y bromeando sin arreglar lo que lo llevo a ese estado, uno de esos momentos lo tuvo hace unas semanas cuando su mejor amiga Elizabeta y Roderich, a quien siempre ha llamado falso, le anunciaron que se casarían, le afectaba en realidad le afectaba sin embargo prefirió decirles que no durarían y ni se molestaran en invitarlo a la boda, no nos quiso decir nada más que no fuera que él era demasiado awesome para que le afecte. Se paso una semana de mal humor, el pobre Ludwig tuvo que soportarlo, recién hace dos días llegó totalmente ebrio y comportándose como siempre.

Pensaba que con tan pocos muchachos presentes las chicas tomarían unos cuantos tragos y se irían rápido, me equivoqué, según me dijo una que se me acercó planeaban quedarse hasta la hora de cerrar, una especie de reto entre ellas que pertenecen a un mismos instituto. Gracias a ese reto apenas nos dábamos abasto para completar los pedidos, no solo pedían alcohol, también agua y uno que otro refresco, menos mal los tragos comenzaron a dar efecto y la mayoría se puso a bailar, por fin nos dimos un descanso, cuando miré la hora en mi celular eran las once menos cuarto, el tiempo si que había volado y Antonio ya tenia que haber salido rumbo al restaurante; me tomó varios minutos encontrarlo y rescatarlo de las garras de un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas, tocarle indiscretamente fingiendo bailar.

 **-** Uff, gracias Francis creí que no la contaba si seguía cerca a esas chicas.

 **-** Antonio no crees que olvidas algo.

 **-** Eh, no que yo recuerde. **-** Puso una pose pensativa pero con lo denso que es mejor no correr riesgos.

 **-** Tienes que ir al restaurante .

 **-** Hum, ¿ Al restaurante? **-** Ya me lo imaginaba, solo unos segundos hasta que se diera cuenta y la cara de horror que ponía en el proceso **-¡** El restáurate! Roderich me va a matar, tengo que salir volando. **-** Ya iba camino a la salida.

 **-** Toño espera, las llaves de Gilbert.

 **-** Oh, si **-** Las sacó y me las dio **-** Dáselas de mi parte, ya regreso. **-** Ahora si no pude detenerlo nuevamente y decirle que olvidaba los sobres en la oficina; definitivamente volverá.

* * *

Hola, bueno se suponía que en este capitulo saldría Liechtenstein, una discusión de Vash y Gilbert; además que solo seria desde el punto de vista de Canadá pero me estaba saltando varias partes que luego no sabría como explicar, ahora sí prometo que la próxima Matt y Lovi reciben su pago , nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Suiza:** Vash Zwingli ( 30 años).

 **Francia:** Francis Bonnefoy ( 28 años).

 **Prusia:** Gilbert Beilschmidt ( 28 años).

 **Mónaco:** Mónica Bonnefoy ( 26 años).

 **Liechtenstein:** Erika Zwingli ( 18 años).

 **GILBERT**

Estúpido Francis, me trata así porque no quiero contarle mis problemas, ni que fuera psicólogo, mis problemas son solo míos, si fuera por la vida ventilándolos por todos lados no seria para nada awesome, ese es el camino que elegí y no me arrepiento.

Claro que de niño era más fácil, no tenia que dar tantas explicaciones, West no me juzgaba a cada rato; la marimacha me toleraba, teníamos una rivalidad sana y aunque peleáramos no pasaba mucho tiempo para volver a jugar, luego conoció a ese señorito todo delicado que solo sabe mandar, comenzó a usar faldas y maquillaje, la molestaba un poco y se lo tomaba a mal.

Por eso a los 18 hui de todos un tiempo, no podían entenderme y cada uno estaba muy ocupado para prestarme atención, fue una buena época que guardo con cariño, hasta el día de hoy creo que necesitaba darme ese tiempo, solo eso, no había necesidad de seguir de esa forma, pero una vez más me malinterpretaron y creyendo que estaba cometiendo un error terminé siendo el dueño de la cafetería donde trabaje, lo que me trajo discusiones y malentendidos con el anterior dueño hasta la fecha.

 **-** Gilbert.

¡Al carajo! Debo concentrarme en atender las mesas, solo porque no podría dejar a todas estas adolescentes en manos de Francis, nos cerrarían el local de permitirlo, sí, ese es el motivo por el cual estoy de mesero y no porque intercedí por las bartender y las meseras para tener juntas el día libre.

 **-** ¡GILBERT!

 **-¡** ¿QUÉ?! **-** Escuchaba una voz que me llamaba y no me dejaba pensar y me irritaba, por eso respondí enojado y resultó ser Francis quien me hablaba **-¡** Ah! **-** Rayos, estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos ni me di cuenta que mi orden ya estaba lista.

 **-** Cielos Gilbert hoy estas muy distraído, esta es la tercera vez que te llamo la atención.

Solo le respondo con un gruñido y sigo mi camino, estas niñas me ponen de mal humor, se retan entre ellas a decirme algo subido de tono y luego se ríen como tontas, eso me desespera; además hace buen rato que Toño se fue y todavía no regresa, ni siquiera se despidió, Francis fue el que me entregó las llaves.

También hay una de estas chicas que me esta poniendo de los nervios, cada vez que me acerco a su mesa se levanta y cuando me retiro ella regresa a sentarse mientras sus "amigas" la rodean haciéndole varias pregunta por lo que es más notorio su comportamiento. De eso ya unas tres veces, al principio no le di importancia pero fijándome bien la chica se parece bastante a Erika, la hermanita menor de Vash.

No, eso es imposible Vash nunca permitiría que ella ponga un pie en este lugar, es demasiado paranoico creyendo que todos le quieren hacer daño. Sin embargo viendo detenidamente esta chica lleva un lazo morado igual a Erika por lo tanto es ella, y como soy demasiado awesome no voy a delatarla delante de sus amigas, le di el pedido a uno de los meseros de reemplazo y di un rodeo hasta donde se encontraba ella distraída viendo a un grupo de chicas imitando una coreografía.

 **-** No es agradable cuando solo a una le salen los pasos.

 **-** ¡Señor Gilbert!

 **-** Kesesese, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

 **-** Lo siento es que … yo.

 **-** No sé si tienes controlado el tiempo, pero Francis hace un par de horas llamo a Mónica y Vash para que ayuden a la hora de cerrar.

 **-¡** No es cierto, hoy mi hermano no tiene que venir!.

 **-** Como no esperábamos esta cantidad de asistencia por seguridad se llamó a todos, y ellos confirmaron su asistencia. **-** Las amigas de Erika ya se dieron cuenta y nos estan rodeando esto se podría malinterpretar. **-** No tienes que alterarte, yo ya me voy…

 **-** ¿Qué haces junto a mi hermana Beilschmidt? **-** Hablando del diablo y se aparece no puede ser más inoportuno.

 **-** ¡Hermano!

 **-** Ahora no Erika, Beilschmidt te hice una pregunta.

 **-** Kesesese ¿ Qué insinúas Zwingli? **-** Eso sonó peor que una provocación y no era mi intención, mas no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

 **-¿** Acaso eres imbécil?

 **-** Ei, no hay ninguna razón para que me insultes.

 **-** ¡Vash, aquí estabas! Se suponía que irías primero a hablar conmigo. **-** Francis, mi salvación por qué te demoraste.

 **-** Dejaron pasar a mi hermana.

 **-** Oh, la pequeña Erika también esta aquí.

 **-** No te hagas el ignorante lo sabias.

-No lo sabia, y no encuentro motivo para que los encargados en la puerta no la dejen entrar. **-** Al fin parece estar entrando en razón

 **-** Hermano, nadie sabia que vendría, el señor Gilbert acaba de darse cuenta.

 **-¿** Dices la verdad?

 **-** Si. Es la verdad.

 **-** Bien, pero de todas maneras iras a casa. **-** Este idiota no se da cuenta del problema que le pude ocasionar a Erika, debo pensar en algo y creo que ella esta pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

 **-** Yo los acompaño. **-** Si creen que habrá una discusión al salir Erika no corre peligro de ser tachada como una chica obediente y demasiado cuidada por su familia.

 **-** No es necesario.

 **-** Y arriesgarme a que la jalonees todo el camino mientras le gritas. **-** Eso nunca sucedería, lo normal es que luego Vash se disculpe, quizá me estoy pasando y entrometiéndome donde no debo pero por otro lado fastidiar a Vash y que no te pueda amenazar es tan divertido. **-** Seria muy poco awesome si lo permitiera.

 **-** De acuerdo vámonos. **-** Me despedí de los muchachos mientras iba detrás de los hermanos Zwingli, Erika estaba alegre de que los acompañara. Tiene razón de estarlo, son varios años que los tres juntos no pasamos tiempo solos.

 **ANTONIO**

Gracias a Francis que me pasó la voz pude recordar ir al restaurante, Roderich me obligaría a escuchar uno de sus sermones si no llegaba a tiempo, aunque terminé golpeando a uno de los chicos, por suerte para mi Roderich prefirió irse a perder tiempo regañándome, de seguro porque igual puede hacerlo otro día. Además, creí que podía dar mi discurso como él suele hacer cuando despide al personal pero uno de ellos no me lo permitió por demorarme. Para empeorar la situación olvide los sobres con el dinero en la oficina, ahora me dirijo al "Bad Touch Trio" con Lovino y Marcos, o era Mario, el nombre de este chico no lo recuerdo muy bien, y no es que me sepa mal invitarles unas copas, ni un poco, solo que algo me dice que la noche va a continuar empeorando; mejor no hago caso.

 **-** Bueno chicos, ya hemos llegado **-** He conducido de forma automática porque me la pase sumido en mis pensamientos y me parece que los chicos también estaban de la misma forma porque nadie habló durante el camino.

Entramos al local , que continuaba igual de lleno de adolescentes, fuimos hasta la barra donde por suerte seguía Francis, como los chicos seguían sin decir nada supuse que no se sentían cómodos con tantas mujeres y pensarían irse rápido; de esa forma no aceptarían ni agua, no los culpo este día no ha salido como se esperaba.

 **-** Francis que bueno que te encuentro, necesito un favor. **-** Primero tengo que darles los sobres para que se relajen. **-** Sírveles la bebida que quieran a los dos que vienen conmigo mientras yo busco unos sobres en la oficina si, gracias.

Tan pronto terminé de hablar corrí en dirección al segundo piso dejando a los chicos en buenas manos, aunque de seguro Gilbert piense lo contrario, diría que nadie con Francis esta a salvo, no sé de donde saca esas ideas.

 **-** Oh-Intente abrir la puerta y acabo de recordar que esta con llave (por la falta de personal nadie puede darse el lujo de quedarse dentro), los chicos se van a molestar. Tengo que bajar nuevamente pedir las llaves y volver a subir para finalmente entregar los sobres de solo imaginarlo este ejercicio me esta resultando agotador.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y veo que los chicos se estan presentando, no quisiera interrumpir para dar malas noticias pero es mejor ser directo.

-¡Francis! ¡La oficina esta cerrada! **-** Por la forma en que me miraron creo que fue demasiado.

 **-** Si Toño, Gilbert te prestó sus llaves ¿Recuerdas? Sabes como te fastidiara si se las pides de nuevo. **-** No, la verdad no recuerdo y tampoco estoy loco para pedírselas, se burlaría durante el mes entero, lo único que puedo hacer en estos casos es sonreír, a Francis se le pasa el enojo con eso y me dará una solución. **-** También podemos esperar a Mónica, ella siempre las trae y llegara en cualquier momento junto con Vash.

 **-** ¿Quién llegara en cualquier momento junto con Vash? **-** No era otra que Mónica llegando en el momento más oportuno.

 **-** Cielos Mónica de esa forma asustas a los amigos de Toño. **-** No era mentira los chicos estaban pálidos del susto. **-** Además que te pedí vinieras hace horas para ayudar.

 **-** Eso ahora no es importante, Vash acaba de ver Erika aquí y hablando con Gilbert si no intervienes se puede descontrolar. **-** Todos volteamos al lugar donde nos indicaba y una buena cantidad de mujeres estaban rodeando una mesa.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue ir hacia la multitud donde Gilbert y Vash discutían, lo que entendí después es que Erika no le dijo a Vash que vendría, Gilbert la vio y Vash los encontró conversando imaginándose lo peor le grito a Gilbert, la discusión no pasó a mayores y Gilbert acompañó a los hermanos Zwingli a casa.

Desde ahí todo sucedió muy rápido, Mónica me presto sus llaves, fui a la oficina por los sobres y una vez en las manos de Lovino y el otro chico el ambiente se relajó, tomamos varios tragos, la gente se fue marchando, Mónica y Francis congeniaron con el otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre y le hicieron varias preguntas, mientras Lovino y yo hablábamos de cualquier cosa, una típica conversación de borrachos, hasta que se levantó diciendo que iría al baño, por la forma que caminaba se notaba que estaba mareado, hablé con Francis y le dije que llevaría a Lovino a descansar en uno de los cuartos de arriba, le encargué cerrar el local y que cuidaran al otro chico que también se notaba mareado, me respondió afirmativamente y fui tras Lovino al baño que se encontraba mojándose la cara.

Llevarlo al cuarto fue un poco difícil, decía que estaba bien y podía seguir tomando, una vez ahí sucedió algo que no me esperaba, de verdad quería que Lovino descansara, su abuelo era un amigo de mi madre, no quisiera quejas de que lo trate mal. Lo malo es que por tratar de evitar que se cayera lo sujeté muy fuerte, él creo lo malinterpretó y me dijo que soy guapo para acto seguido besarme en los labios, besaba mal por cierto, supongo por causa del alcohol que también me estaba afectando porque le correspondí el beso como pude, cuando abrí los ojos ya había amanecido, me fije y estaba en la cama junto a Lovino, ambos totalmente vestidos, con la ropa desordenada pero vestidos, menos mal no paso nada más que besos.

Lovino despertó, quería hablar con él, mas se la pasó preguntando la hora diciendo que su abuelo lo mataría y preguntando por un tal Matt, yo estaba algo incomodo y no sé distinguir si Lovi se hacía el que no recordaba nada o de verdad no recordaba, salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos con Francis que golpeaba una puerta intentando sin éxito despertar a su hermana, nos dijo que Matt necesitaba descansar y ellos cerrar la discoteca así que lo subieron a dormir al cuarto donde descansa el personal del motel donde él también se quedo mientras Mónica duerme en una de las habitaciones.

 **-** Por cierto, el pequeño Matty sigue durmiendo decidí primero levantar a Mónica ya que demora en despertar.

 **-** Yo iré a despertar a Matt. **-** Lovino se fue corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo.

 **-** Y bien Antonio ¿vas a contarme?

 **-** Hum, ¿El qué?

 **-** Antonio, tu cara dice CULPABLE en mayúsculas. **-** No lo dudo así me siento.

 **-** ¿No tienes una hermana a la cual despertar?

 **-** Honhonhon, me lo terminaras confesando, recuerda que soy paciente.

Mónica demoró en salir del cuarto y finalmente salimos del lugar para encontrarnos a los chicos fuera.

 **MATTHEW**

 **-** Matt, Matt despierta. **-** Escuchaba a alguien llamarme pero los parpados me pesaban para levantarme solo me removí un poco dando a entender que quería seguir durmiendo. **-¡** Con una mierda Matt que te levantes! **-** Reconocí a Lovino de inmediato y me desperté de golpe.

 **-** ¿Qué ocurre? **-** Mire a los alrededores y al no ubicarme me di cuenta que no me encontraba en mi cuarto **-** ¿Dónde estamos?

 **-** En un cuarto para los empleados del motel, debemos irnos. **-** seguía adormilado y no me fijaba en nada, Lovino me arrastro fuera del local, parecía desesperado por marcharse, afuera nos golpeó de lleno la luz de la mañana aunque ni sabía que hora era y no tenia ganas de preguntar, caminamos en nuestra dirección de costumbre al paradero hasta que una voz nos habló.

 **-** ¿Seguros que saben cómo llegar? **-** Era verdad no teníamos idea de como ir a nuestras casas, o ir al restaurante para orientarnos. Volteamos y quien nos habló fue la señorita Mónica, al lado de ella estaba el señor Francis que por alguna razón se veía demasiado contento.

 **-** Matty querido, si no me equivoco tu casa nos queda de camino, deja que te llevemos. **-** No recuerdo haberle dicho al señor Francis donde vivo pero como la señorita Mónica esta de acuerdo me sentiría mal decirles no.

 **-** De acuerdo, gracias.

 **-** Bien, entonces faltaría quien lleve al pequeño Lovino. **-** El señor Francis miró a nuestro jefe que se encontraba algo alejado de los hermanos. **-** Toño nos harías el favor de llevarlo cierto. **-** El jefe y Lovino se exaltaron con ese comentario

 **-** Yo…Si, seguro **-** El jefe forzó una sonrisa. Vamos Lovi.- Contrario a lo que esperaba Lovino lo siguió y refunfuñaba por lo bajo " no me digas Lovi".

 **-** Bien pequeño sube al auto, no te preocupes conduciré con cuidado.

Me subí al auto y di la dirección, la señorita Mónica la puso en el GPS y partimos, recién vi la hora y pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, no era tan tarde como imaginé en un principio, no me preocupaba pues Alfred sale temprano al trabajo y evita despertarme, como mi celular se quedó sin batería no me fije si me contestó el mensaje , me relaje y me entretuve viendo el paisaje. Durante el camino los hermanos Bonnefoy hablaban sobre un negocio en el que estaba trabajando la señorita Mónica y que el señor Francis no estaba de acuerdo.

 **-** Por cierto Matt-Preste atención a lo que me hablaban **-¿** Ahora que estas sin trabajo has pensado en seguir de mesero o tienes otros planes?

 **-** ¡Mónica! Deja descansar al pequeño acaba de tener un día agitado.

 **-** No se preocupe señor Francis…

 **-** Solo Francis.

 **-** Si Francis, la verdad es que pensaba buscar un trabajo similar.

 **-** Muy bien, entonces te puedo buscar un puesto en el restaurante que estoy diseñando, es de comida vegetariana y además se venderán algunos productos naturales, es para un amigo y me pidió que buscara personal para atender.¿ Que te parece la idea?

 **-** Me agradaria **.-** Conseguir un empleo tan rápido seria fantástico, con nuestros ingresos actuales no podemos ahorrar para estudiar algún curso.

 **-** Dame tu número y te llamaré. **-** Le di el número y luego llegamos a mi apartamento después de unos cuarenta minutos, les di las gracias y subí a casa a toda prisa, no esperaba a entrar a mi cama y dormir porque estaba muy cansado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas.

* * *

Hola , bueno que puedo decir, Lovi no solo besa mal es malo en la cama, agradecería saber su opinión si les gusta la historia o algo que deba corregir, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

 **Roma:** Rómulo Vargas (58 años).

 **Inglaterra:** Arthur Kirkland (28 años).

 **Italia Veneziano:** Feliciano Vargas (22 años).

 **América:** Alfred F. Jones (Williams) 19 años.

 **Seborga:** Marcello Vargas ( 15 años).

 **GILBERT**

Mi cabeza me esta matando, estos días no he podido dormir bien apenas un par de horas, me la paso dando vueltas en la cama desde que Eli me dijo que se casaría con el señorito podrido y hoy no ha sido la excepción en cuanto a las horas de sueño, sí por una razón diferente.

 **-** ¡Erika, levántate el desayuno ya esta listo!

 **-** ¡Voy en un rato!

Es que acaso estos hermanos solo saben comunicarse a los gritos, cuando llegamos anoche también se puso a gritar porque Erika no quería irse a dormir de inmediato, claro como en el camino conté varias anécdotas del Bad Touch Trio, ella no dejaba de reír y quería seguir escuchando más historias como esas, al final le dije que yo estaba cansado y era mejor que me fuera y ya hablaríamos otro día, ella tan atenta como es dijo que me quedara a dormir pues ya era muy tarde, no tuve más alternativa que aceptar.

 **-** ¡¿Cuánto tiempo equivale ese "rato"?!

 **-** ¡Un rato!

Ella es bajita y aparenta menos años de los que tiene, de niña parecía una muñeca, aún lo parece, pero con los vestiditos que usaba el parecido era mayor. Incluso ahora que recién ha entrado en la etapa de la rebeldía es una monada.

Luego que se fuera a dormir Vash y yo nos teníamos que poner de acuerdo sobre donde dormiría, el sofá quedaba descartado porque era muy pequeño para mi, la solución era fácil, él me dormía en el sofá y yo me quedaba con su cuarto, claro que el loco de las armas "de colección" no iba a estar de acuerdo, a este paso no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado y ya era tarde, pedí un par de cervezas para poder seguir soportando sus quejas.

No se decir si ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a arreglarse pero definitivamente algo cambió, bebimos una tras otra lata sin decir ninguna palabra, como la cerveza era de mala calidad se me ocurrió preguntarle si en su grupo de "tacaños extremos" se la recomendaron; claro que el chiste no le hizo gracia, lo importante es que me respondiera, siempre se junta con Roderich y otro más a hablar de las mejores formas de ahorrar.

Se la pasó dándome un sermón sobre lo importante que es ahorrar entre otras cosas, cuando nos terminamos su reserva del mes ya eran cerca de las 5:00 am, luego de comprometerme a reponer la cerveza acordamos compartir cama y aprovechar las pocas horas que quedaban para dormir pues Vash se levanta a la 7 para preparar el desayuno a Erika y así se pueda ir a estudiar; apenas cerré los ojos dormí hasta que el enemigo jurado de Toño, el despertador, sonó y Vash se levantó lo que me termino de despertar.

 **-** ¿El señor Gilbert no va ha desayunar? **-** Ya no hablan a los gritos pero como este es un mini apartamento igual los puedo oír.

 **-** No, él sigue durmiendo. **-** En realidad me gustaría seguir recostado.

 **-** Que mal, me hubiera gustado despedirme antes de irme a estudiar. **-** Estoy totalmente seguro que esta poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

 **-** Iré a ver si ya despertó. **-** Traduciendo: me obligará a ir a desayunar. Sus pisadas se oyeron algo fuertes, aunque le doy puntos por tocar la puerta.

 **-** ¡Beilschmidt! levántate a desayunar.

 **-** Estoy cansado, iré más tarde. **-** Entre Despertarse y levantarse hay un buen trecho.

 **-** No te pregunte ¿si querías desayunar?, te dije que te levantes y vayas a desayunar.

 **-** Esta bien, ya voy en un rato. **-** Rodó los ojos y se quedó en el cuarto mientras me adecentaba lo necesario para no asustar a una chica acostumbrada ver a un awesome Gilbert.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente, Erika contaba como le iba en el instituto mientras Vash le apuraba diciendo que llegaría tarde, al final se fue no sin antes recibir una amenaza de su hermano de llevarla al paradero de la mano como hacían cuando era una niña pequeña, salió de casa prácticamente volando, yo también tenia que irme, iba a hablar mas el otro se adelantó.

 **-** No olvides la promesa que le hiciste a Erika de venir a visitarla, tú solito te comprometiste y vas a tener que cumplirla.

 **-** Y yo pensando que no me dejarías volver a verla.

 **-** Se que nunca le harías daño.

 **-** Si lo sabes ¿Por qué ese numerito en la discoteca?

 **-** No, recién anoche me di cuenta.

 **-** Entonces te demoraste, no olvides lo mucho que la cuidábamos cuando era pequeña.

 **-** Pasaron demasiadas cosas desde esa época.

 **-** Vash, mi padre compró la cafetería sin consultarme. **-** ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de Erika a algo que ocurrió hace 8 años? No tengo ni idea, solamente necesitaba decirlo.

 **-** No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora Beilschmidt. **-** Definitivamente algo a cambiado, en otra ocasión ni me hubiese escuchado de inmediato empezaría con sus amenazas.

 **-** Si, tienes razón en otra ocasión será; además aun te debo una reserva de cervezas. **-** Me dirigí a la puerta.

 **-** Y que sean de la misma marca.-Dijo eso cerrando la puerta apenas terminé de salir.

No tenia ganas de ir a casa y dormir, no tenia sueño y necesitaba más alcohol en la sangre para continuar con mi rutina de siempre así que voy en busca del primer establecimiento que vendiera cerveza.

 **LOVINO**

El camino a casa fue incomodo, el bastardo no decía palabra alguna, como si recién quisiera hacer como que no recuerda nada, menos mal pues yo sigo sin querer tocar el tema.

Recuerdo todo, como en un arranque de idiotez besé en los labios al bastardo de mi exjefe, más de una vez viendo los bocetos de desnudos de Feliciano tuvimos una conversación sobre por qué a los hombres los hacía tan musculosos, en serio mi hermano exagera con los músculos, dice que así se ven muy machos, para finalizar sus obras les pone un rostro sonrojado, según el que sea muy macho no quiere decir que no sea una persona amable, no entiendo esa forma de pensar, para mi el cuerpo del hombre debe ser marcado pero sin exagerar, tanto discutimos sobre el tema que el anciano senil de nuestro abuelo nos dijo que la nuestra era una forma original de salir del closet.

Desde entonces he tenido que soportar las burlas de Marcello y el anciano, ambos dicen que no les importa con tal que seamos felices, lo peor es que a veces Feliciano les sigue el juego; además él tiene panza, yo igual tengo un poco, pero a mi no se me nota tanto como a él; también he salido con mujeres, que ninguna de esas relaciones haya durado no tiene nada que ver con cuestionar mi sexualidad o que cuando conocí a mi jefe me pareció atractivo, pero solo juzgando su apariencia, con el tiempo entendí que era un idiota, más que Feliciano, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y nos decía que no debíamos entristecernos si cometíamos algún error, lastima que Roderich no pensara igual y nos echara la bronca a la mínima oportunidad.

El que nos despidiera a Matt y a mi, luego nos invitara unas copas, y el francés con cara de pervertido nos siguiera poniendo vasos de distintos cocteles mientras hablaba de cualquier tontería con el bastardo que pensé en intentar tener algo con el jefe, solo para sacarme de dudas y matar la curiosidad que gracias a mi familia ya no soportaba más , unos besos y ya esta, como dije él es guapo y con su personalidad no haría un escandalo de eso, además no lo volvería a ver por lo que no tendría que preocuparme de nada.

Para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza fui el baño a mojarme la cara con la idea que se me bajara el alcohol de la cabeza y pueda pensar con claridad, el problema fue que el bastardo no ayudó al llevarme a una habitación a descansar, que solo aumentaba mis insanos pensamientos, perdí el control cuando me abrazó evitando que me cayera al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio, le dije que era guapo y lo besé, me sentí un idiota de inmediato, en mi impaciencia por besarlo puse toda la boca y hasta los dientes a un ritmo acelerado, parecía desesperado, iba a cortar el beso y salir corriendo cuando el bastardo me correspondió e intentó arreglarlo, me quedé en shock, Antonio aprovechó en bajar el ritmo, nos separamos unos centímetros y habló de forma a mi parecer bastante sensual.

 **-** Deja que yo me encargue. **-** El bastardo tenia la cara roja y esta vez él comenzó el beso, era demandante y debo admitir que no podía seguir el ritmo.

 **-¡** Espera bastardo! **-** Necesitaba tomar aire y lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarlo. **-** Sobra decir que no esperó y volvió al ataque, trate de separarme como pude y esta vez lo empujé a la cama.

 **-** ¿Te diviertes?

No me agradaba que él dominara la situación y me dejé llevar, estaba arriba de él, puse mis manos a sus costados para no aplastarlo, a él parecía agradarle todo lo que pasaba, puso una mano en mi mejilla e hizo que nos besáramos nuevamente, al fin estábamos disfrutando del beso siguiendo el mismo ritmo no quería separarme pero la falta de oxigeno lo hacia inevitable, me entretuve llenando mis pulmones solo para darme con la sorpresa que el bastardo se quedo dormido, me pongo de mal humor al recordarlo. Es culpa del bastardo que no haya aclarado nada.

 **-** ¡Lovino, ya puedo entrar a mi habitación!. **-** Ese es Marcello, comparto habitación con mi hermano menor que no tiene mejor idea que gritar desde la puerta, como Feli es universitario tiene un cuarto para él solo.

 **-** ¡No! **.-** Desde que llegué ignoré olímpicamente las quejas de mi abuelo y me encerré en el cuarto no dejando pasar a nadie.

 **-** ¡Pero necesito sacar algunas cosas de adentro y el abuelo quiere que salgas a cenar!. **-** Maldición, el anciano da miedo cuando se enfada y lo hará si no ceno, que me saltara el almuerzo es el limite.

 **-** ¡Ya salgo! **-** La verdad es que no sentía hambre pero tampoco podía seguir comiéndome la cabeza por algo que no volverá a suceder.

 **-** Miren quien se ha dado la molestia de honrarnos con su presencia **-** Sí, el anciano está molesto **-** ¿Durmió bien? ¿Tiene alguna exigencia?

 **-** Ve~, abuelito no hagas enfadar a Lovi.

 **-** Yo estoy enfadado Feliciano, le dije a mi amiga que Lovi seria un gran trabajador y no le quedaría mal por recomendarlo, pero cada mes recibía varias llamadas de atención, se demoraba con sus labores y soltaba sus groserías a cada rato, han sido muy comprensivos para no despedirlo antes, al menos hubieras durado un año Lovino, en estos momentos estamos faltos de dinero. **-** Genial, con este sermón ninguno de mis hermanos va a comer, por suerte tengo mi arma secreta.

 **-** Abuelo.

 **-¿** Qué?

 **-** Me pagaron el sueldo **-** Le di el sobre como ofrenda de paz, claro que previamente separé unos cuantos euros para mi.

El anciano tomo el sobre y contó los billetes, he comprobado, más de una vez por desgracia, que si le das dinero toda su ira desaparece y empieza con sus Hera, hera.

 **-** Hera, hera~ **-** Soy un genio **-** Pero que pasa con esta cena tan callada, Marcello, Feli no han tocado sus platos, comamos de una vez antes de que la pasta se enfrié.

Sobreviví a la tormenta mas eso no quita que tendré que encontrar trabajo pronto y que no volveré a ver al bastardo, no es que lo vaya a extrañar es que me siento inquieto si le contará a alguien lo sucedido.

 **Matthew**

Tenia razón en que Alfred no estaba en casa, sin embargo si se dio cuenta que no llegué a dormir, dejó una notita en la refrigeradora diciendo que hablaríamos cuando volviera tendríamos una seria conversación.

No tenia sentido que me preocupara desde temprano por eso y me fui a dormir, en mi cuarto busque a Kumajiro, lo tengo olvidado últimamente, lo abrase y me quede un rato de esa forma.

Desperté bastante más tarde de lo que había imaginado, ya estaba oscureciendo y no había comido nada en todo el día, pensaba en una receta rápida para comer, hasta que escuche ruido proveniente de la cocina, eso solo significaba que Alfred ya se encontraba en casa y no lo sentí llegar, lo esperaba todavía dentro de una hora como mínimo, me asomé a la cocina para ver si hacia un desorden, me sorprendió que no estaba solo.

 **-¡** Ah! Matty por fin despiertas, pensé que no lo harías hasta mañana.

 **-¡** Eh! ¿ Llevan bastante tiempo aquí?

 **-** Varias horas hermanito.

 **-** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Estaba tan cansado que no los escuché en ningún momento.

 **-** ¡Jones! Eso no es cierto llevamos aquí máximo quince minutos **-** No pude evitar mirar exageradamente las cejas pobladas de la persona que acompañaba a Alfred, esta persona se dio cuenta y carraspeo.

 **-** ¡Lo siento! **-** Si esta persona dijo Jones supongo que son compañeros de trabajo, aunque no parecen amigos.

 **-** No te preocupes, ya estoy algo acostumbrado. **-** Vaya es una persona amable. **-** Soy Arthur Kirkland encantado de conocerte.

 **-** Soy Matthew Williams, de igual forma.

 **-** Estoy sorprendido, eres amable a diferencia de tu hermano.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? **-** Mejor cambio de tema porque Alfred es susceptible a que se quejen de su personalidad, realmente tiene buenas intenciones.

 **-** Arthur se ofreció a cocinar y le enseñaba donde quedaba cada cosa.

 **-¡** Oh! Entonces no los distraigo más.

 **-** Si quieres nos puedes ayudar con la ensalada.

 **-** Sí, me encantaría **-** Mire las compras y me sorprendió la cantidad de comida que compraron, parecía que habían comprado para toda la semana.

Mejor me concentré en lavar las verduras, el que Arthur llamara Jones a Alfred me hizo recordar cuando recién llegamos a España y buscábamos empleo, ya era tarde y Alfred vio una pelea en la que intervino y ganó fácilmente, se trataba de una fiesta privada y una persona insistía en entrar, la seguridad contratada no lograba calmarlo hasta que mi hermano les ayudó, le ofrecieron un empleo pero por su edad era mejor que mintiera y la aumentara, también por seguridad cambio su apellido a Jones que es el apellido de nuestro padre, él no nos firmó para no tener problemas con su familia.

En ese entonces Alfred y yo apenas nos veíamos, no hay mucha diferencia con lo que vivimos ahora pero como diferencia diría que hablamos bastante durante los fines de semana, lo que me hace recordar.

 **-** ¿Alfred?

 **-** Hum.

 **-** ¿Por qué llegaste temprano?

-Ah eso, renuncié a mi empleo.

 **-** ¡Qué!

 **-** Tranquilo Matthew hay una razón **.-** Arthur se asustó con mi reacción. **-** Serás bruto Jones para responder así.

 **-** ¿Por qué? Si eso fue lo que hice.

 **-** No tienes remedio **-** Por la forma que Arthur se tocaba la cabeza cualquiera diría que le daba una migraña, aunque luego suspiró y trató de calmarse. **-** Veras Matthew en una semana voy a abrir un restaurante y me gustaría que Alfred y tú trabajaran ahí.

 **-** No es genial hermanito, vamos a trabajar en el mismo lugar. **-** Seria mejor si trabajamos juntos, aunque para eso tendría que rechazar la oferta de la señorita Mónica, nunca imaginé estar en esta situación.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, antes de leer el capitulo diré que en la historia es entre 23 – 25 de Enero; no saldrá nada alusivo a San Valentín o el cumpleaños del jefe .

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Lituania:** Toris Laurinaitis (27 años).

 **Letonia:** Raivis Galante (18 años).

 **Alemania:** Ludwig Beilschmidt (24 años).

 **Japón:** Kiku Honda (22años).

 **Matthew**

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, salvo el detalle que la comida preparada por Arthur no sabia precisamente bien, aunque era comestible, como se veía contento y se autofelicitaba por lo bien que le había salido la comida me fue difícil decirle que para mi la comida no tenia buen sabor.

Como había preparado demasiada ensalada comí una cantidad exagerada para disimular el sabor y acabarme mi plato, también luego de que Arthur se fuera comí bastante pan, ahora sé que fue un error, en la madrugada sentí varios retorcijones en el estomago, sentí que moriría, todo el día siguiente la pasé en cama solo con sales rehidratantes, definitivamente fue por comer en exceso cuando no había probado alimento en todo el día, además que también ingerí alcohol no hay otra explicación porque a Arthur y Alfred no les sucedió nada.

Hablando de Arthur he de decir que no confió en él, dos días después que me recuperé, por cierto ha venido de visita cada día desde que Alfred lo trajo a casa, recibí un mensaje de la señorita Mónica con la dirección del restaurante del que me había hablado y el nombre del dueño, solo tenia que acercarme y decir que ella me envía y listo tendría el puesto.

Todo estaría bien sino fuese por el nombre del dueño Arthur Kirkland, con otro nombre yo le diría a la señorita Mónica que no puedo aceptar el trabajo pues mi hermano me consiguió un puesto en su trabajo, ella entendería y todos contentos. Pero no, el nombre del dueño y la dirección son las mismas y Kirkland ni una sola vez ha dicho que el restaurante es vegetariano.

No, no es solo por algo tan simple como el tipo de restaurante, le pregunte a Alfred y dijo que Arthur trabajaba como administrador donde él trabajaba de seguridad, luego cuando dejo ese trabajo siguieron manteniendo la comunicación, hace poco tiempo le dijo que planeaba abrir un restaurante utilizando sus ahorros, sin embargo él no se está encargando de ningún detalle, todo se lo deja a una "encargada" (obviamente la señorita Mónica), nadie que apueste sus ahorros no propone ideas sobre como debe quedar su negocio.

También ha contado varias historias de la universidad en donde conoció a un tipo que siempre lo molestaba, un verdadero imbécil que se refugiaba en sus amigos para nunca ser culpado y que le hizo la vida imposible, sí la descripción física de esa persona coincidía con la del señor Francis; y si odia al señor Francis por qué trabaja con la señorita Mónica, por lo que vi ese día ambos hermanos se llevan bien. Hay demasiadas inconsistencias en la versión de Arthur Kirkland si es que ese es su nombre

Ya estoy paranoico de seguro por haber leído de niño tantos de los comics de Alfred. Y el restaurante abre en dos días.

 **-** Matt.

 **-** Hum. **-** Últimamente estoy tan distraído que apenas le presto atención a mi hermano.

 **-** Arthur llegara en unos momentos para probarnos los uniformes, luego iremos al local y conoceremos al chef, se supone que ya hizo una lista de los ingredientes que necesita y llegaran entre hoy y mañana por lo que después de recibirlos habrá que acomodarlos, así que vamos a estar muy ocupados espero que no te distraigas.

 **-** Si **-** Cuando Alfred se emociona no puede evitar ponerse un poco mandón.

Arthur llegó a los pocos minutos y como siempre se enfrascaron en una discusión por alguna tontería que no entendía así que se nos hizo tarde para ir a hablar con el chef, una vez de camino y acomodados en su carro recibí un mensaje del señor Francis, había olvidado por completo responderle a la señorita Mónica que no iría a la entrevista que me recomendaba, básicamente porque ya tenia el puesto de forma directa; en el mensaje me recriminaba por fallarle a su hermana y que se encuentra furiosa, me lo advertía por si pensaba llamar a disculparme.

En pocas palabras me estaba exigiendo pedir disculpas y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo sin quererlo me he comportado groseramente con la señorita Mónica.

 **-** ¿Todo bien Matthew? Te pusiste pálido de repente.

 **-** Si, todo esta bien, no es nada grave. **-** Más tarde pienso llamar a señor Francis y hablar con él sobre como disculparme.

 **-** Fiu al fin llegamos ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir ahí adentro.

 **-** No digas tonterías Jones el restaurante no queda tan lejos. **-** No se por qué le sigue diciendo Jones y no lo llama por su nombre, si siguen así mi cabeza va a estallar.

 **-** Ah ya llegaron.

 **-** Toris, disculpa por llegar tarde.

 **-** Para nada nosotros acabamos de llegar.

 **-** Ah si, permítanme presentarles, Alfred, Mathew él es Toris Laurinaitis nuestro chef.

 **-** Hola, es un placer.

 **-** Bueno es mi turno, soy Alfred F. Jones. **-** Esperen qué Jones. **-** Y él es mi hermano Mathew Williams. **-** _En casa te explico._ **-** Eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando para que solo yo lo escuchara, y sinceramente espero que sea por una buena razón, mi paciencia está llegando a su limite.

 **-** Mi ayudante es Raivis Galante, como llegó un pedido de ingredientes le pedí que los llevara a la trastienda y las esta acomodando.

 **-** Toris ya estan todas y … **-** El chico que acababa de salir de la trastienda se quedo congelado apenas nos vio. **-** Hola.

 **-** Bueno ya estamos todos será mejor que nos llevemos bien y trabajemos todos juntos.

 **-** Disculpe señor Kirkland, no se suponía que habría una persona más. **-** El que pregunto era Toris.

 **-** Sí, un recomendado pero nunca se presento, incluso si consiguió una mejor oferta debió llamar para avisar por cortesía. **-** Estoy avergonzado de mi mismo y no solucionar lo del empleo antes de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Todo el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos socializando y acomodando en la cocina los ingredientes que Toris necesitaría para preparar una prueba de la carta que serviría, como se nos paso la hora lo dejamos para el día siguiente, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido con la variedad de ingredientes que se pueden utilizar, Toris se dio cuenta y me explico la diferencia entre vegetariano y vegano, también las distintas opciones entre las personas que recién empiezan y los que llevan varios años siguiendo una dieta vegetariana.

Lo más resaltante fue el berrinche que armo Alfred al enterarse de que trata el restaurante hasta que Arthur le dijo que fuera del trabajo podíamos comer carne, solo así se calmo y al fin nos fuimos a casa.

Cumplí con lo que me había prometido y llame al señor Francis después de cenar, le conté todo lo que pensaba, se que no se debe confiar en alguien con quien solamente hablé una vez, sin embargo prefiero tomar ese riesgo a seguir sin hacer nada. Cuando terminé de hablar me dijo que si bien conocía Arthur, había algunas cosas que no encajaban, por lo que no son solo ideas mías, y aun así no desconfiara tanto, es buena persona y habrá un motivo; para que no me preocupe ira a la inauguración, aprovechando la invitación de la señorita Mónica, y trataría de responder lo que no le quedo claro.

Tan distraído estaba que olvidé preguntarle a Alfred sobre el apellido Jones, mas no pudo evitar esa conversación en la que mi querido hermano confesó haberse cambiado el apellido legalmente a Jones, nuestra madre tiene conocimiento de eso y fui el ultimo en enterarme; ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea y no lo voy a sobrellevar muy bien que digamos.

* * *

 **Antonio**

Luego de dejar a Lovino y camino a mi propia casa los recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior fueron regresando poco a poco, definitivamente solo fueron besos, aunque a estas alturas no se si decir "por suerte" mi cabeza esta hecha un lio y no quiero hablarlo con Francis.

Así que no me queda otra opción que preguntarle a Gilbert que debería hacer, tuve que esperar unos días a que se diera el tiempo de escucharme, le conté todo desde que se fue de la discoteca con Vash y Erika hasta que recordé lo sucedido después de dejar a Lovino en su casa.

 **-** Resumiendo la historia. **-** Lo sorprendente es que escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decía. **-** Embriagaste al chico, luego lo llevaste a una habitación, se besaron y cuando estaban pasando a la acción te quedaste dormido.

 **-** Por favor no te rías. **-** Al menos trata de aguantarse la risa.

 **-** No puedo evitarlo Toño ¿Sabes lo que Francis te haría si se entera? **-** Si, lo sé, por eso no fui a hablar con él. **-** Con lo que ama tener encuentros con los italianos y a ti se te ocurre desperdiciar tu oportunidad, nunca te va a perdonar. **-** Mi "amigo" no dejaba de partirse de la risa.

 **-** Ahora si poniéndonos serios. **-** Dijo eso aclarando la garganta y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. **-** ¿Te gustaría terminar lo que empezaste con el italiano?

Si de algo todos a mi alrededor siempre me han reprochado es ser lento en entender indirectas, doble sentido (aunque las hablo muy bien cuando estoy ebrio) y cuando me piden razonar por algo, lo ultimo tiene que ver con la pregunta de Gilbert y en estos momentos me odio porque sé que la pregunta es importante.

 **-¿** Gilbert?

 **-¿** Si Toño?

 **-** Te refieres a tener una relación con Lovi ¿ Verdad?

 **-** ¡¿Relación?! Estas loco, yo me refería a tener sexo.

 **-** ¡Sexo!

 **-** Solamente sexo Toño, nunca antes has estado interesado en hombres, ni con los videos de Francis he visto que te pique la curiosidad, luego del sexo comprobaras que no estas interesado. **-** No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice pero ya que no esta pensando en sus respuestas.

 **-** ¿Eso te pasó con Vash?

 **-** No, Erika era pequeña, necesitaba atención y él tenia sus clases en la universidad aparte de atender en la cafetería no había ningún momento libre para salir.. **-** Me pregunto cuanto tiempo se guardo todo lo que acaba de soltar. **-** Antonio eres un infeliz.

 **-** ¡Lo siento! Es que tenia curiosidad, como trabajabas para él y había tensión entre ustedes, pero parecían estar bien, por eso no entendí que ocurrió luego porque se dejaron de hablar durante años hasta que Vash entro a trabajar aquí.

 **-** No diré nada más, confórmate con lo que ya has oído.

 **-** Pero eso me genera más dudas que respuestas.

 **-** Eso te ganas por curioso y cuidado con decirle algo a Francis.

 **-** ¿Por qué? Es nuestro amigo.

 **-** Si, pero no quiero que se entere de mis problemas y cambiemos el tema me siento incomodo hablando de Vash.

 **-** ¿Seguro? Porque estos días me parecía que se estaban llevando mejor.

 **-¿** Mejor? Le tengo que reponer su reserva de cerveza que nos terminamos la vez que fui a su casa, le llevo la que West vende en la cafetería, en lugar de darme las gracias no las acepta porque no son de la misma marca, vamos que le estaba dando una de diez veces mayor calidad, en fin le llevo de otras marcas que son igual de buenas y tampoco las acepta, no lo entiendo no se supone que se ahorraría la diferencia.

 **-** Entonces le sigues debiendo la cerveza.

 **-¡** Eso no es lo importante!, creí que nos trataríamos igual que antes pero a la primera oportunidad se cierra en algo tonto. **-** Más bien el que no esta siendo razonable eres tú.

Para resumir Gilbert siguió quejándose y diciendo que era demasiado awesome para comprar una marca barata de cerveza, por lo que hablar con él no fue de mucha ayuda, aunque averigüe de su relación con Vash en el pasado.

Mis esperanzas de saber exactamente que hacer antes de ir directamente a la casa de Lovino y preguntarle que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento estaban muriendo, hasta que la solución llegó en un reclamo, de Mónica a Francis sobre el otro chico, Marco estoy seguro que se llamaba, al parecer Mónica le ofreció un trabajo y él a pesar que le había dicho que aceptaba no llamó ni se presento en el lugar.

La idea, gracias a los hermanos Bonnefoy aunque no lo sepan, era llamar a Lovino y preguntarle si consiguió un nuevo empleo, si la respuesta es si preguntarle de que trata y contarle algunas anécdotas de cuando yo empecé a trabajar, así hasta que entremos en confianza y podamos hablar de cosas más personales.

Sí, era un buen plan que funcionaba aunque la respuesta fuera no; excepto con Lovi, no puedo evitar llamarlo Lovi cuando hablo con él para sonar amistoso y no insulte tanto así que he decidido llamarlo siempre de esa forma, como decía sus insultos y quejas no permitían que contara mis anécdotas, luego dijo que si estaba tan interesado que le consiga un trabajo o lo recontrate y colgó.

No puedo volverlo a contratar, Roderich se molestaría, renunciaría o lo terminaría despidiendo y eso solo perjudicaría al restaurante, ni hablar de ponerlo en uno de los negocios de la sociedad, tampoco me quedan favores que cobrar para que lo contrate un amigo, claro si hablamos estrictamente de amigos como dije no me queda ninguno, mas si hablamos de aquellos que no lo son, tengo a alguien en mente.

* * *

 **Ludwig**

Nunca he sido de las personas que se alegran de las desgracias ajenas, sin embargo, desde que mi competencia directa cerró, las ventas en la cafetería han mejorado, no diría que ahora el lugar siempre está lleno, eso seria engañarme, pero en las horas punta tengo problemas para entregar todos los pedidos.

Antes siempre había una o dos mesas ocupadas, por momentos la cafetería se quedaba vacía, no me preocupaba pues los pocos clientes que había consumían bastante, esos clientes regulares siguen viniendo aunque han cambiado sus horarios para no toparse con el bullicio de los "nuevos" como los llaman.

También es gracias a mi hermano que inyectó dinero en las temporadas bajas que el negocio ha podido seguir a flote, no le gusta admitirlo pero le tiene cariño a este lugar, trabajó aquí cerca de dos años con Vash Zwingli.

Sin embargo la razón por la cual estoy reflexionando sobre los cambios tiene que ver con una persona en especifico: Feliciano Vargas.

Este chico es uno de los nuevos clientes, es un poco torpe, siempre mantiene una sonrisa y tiene una extraña muletilla al hablar pues siempre dice " Ve"; por lo general siempre anda con un chico japonés muy tranquilo llamado Kiku Honda, sé sus nombres gracias a Feliciano.

Desde que mi hermano me dejó a cargo de este lugar nunca he socializado con los clientes, nada que no fuera más allá de lo estrictamente necesario hasta que él llego un día cualquiera que no presagiaba nada fuera de lo común, empezó a hablar con sus amigos, revisó la carta y me pregunto que le recomendaba, solo repetí lo mismo que digo cuando me hacen esa pregunta, prestó atención y soltó su "Ve", esa fue la primera vez que lo escuché.

Los días siguientes me hizo varias preguntas, mayormente sobre los ingredientes de los postres o la forma de prepararlos, luego preguntó mi nombre, ni siquiera ese día me llamó correctamente Ludwig, en la escuela nunca me pusieron un apodo, mi forma de ser tan estricto lo evitaba, la única persona que lo hizo fue mi hermano, hasta el día de hoy continua llamándome West, le molesta que nadie lo imitara, sin embargo, ahora Feliciano siempre me dice Luddy.

Al principio me incomodaba ser llamado de esa manera, algunas personas entraron en pánico al oírlo llamarme así, lo cierto es que nadie ha replicado el apodo.

Justamente hoy parecía ser un día normal, toda la mañana las cosas salieron como las había planeado el día anterior, no creí que nada extraño sucedería hasta que un Feliciano triste entro por la puerta.

No lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo mas por la cara preocupada de Kiku supongo que no esta acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera.

Me acerqué como de costumbre y les pregunté que iban a ordenar y Kiku pidió por ambos, hablaron durante un rato hasta que Kiku dijo que tenia que irse y Feliciano quería quedarse un poco más, no pude evitar aprovechar la oportunidad y acercarme.

 **-** ¿Sucede algo malo?

 **-** No, no es nada grave Ludwig- san, vera…..

 **-** ¡Kiku! No le digas a Luddy. **-** Comenzó a agitar los brazos interrumpiendo a su amigo, luego me miró. **-** Es solo algo de la universidad sin importancia. **-** Por la forma en que lo dijo no convencía a nadie.

 **-** Yo debo retirarme, Ludwig-san le encargo a Feli **-** san para que no cometa alguna tontería.

 **-¿** Ah? Si, claro. **-** Se retiró apenas terminó de hablar. Me giré para hablar con Feliciano. **-¿** Y bien?

 **-¡** BUAHH! Luddy **-** Este chico en un instante se puso a llorar y me abrazó, no entiendo el por qué se puso a llorar y menos el por qué me abrazó siendo que no tenemos tanta confianza, menos mal que no hay más clientes en la cafetería. **-** Este año no fui escogido para la exposición. **-** Se calmó luego de llorar un rato y me soltó.

 **-** ¿Que exposición? **-** No debí preguntar, rápidamente cambio su semblante triste y me explicó los beneficios que obtienes al participar aparte de puntos extras y pequeños encargos de personas a los que les agrada tu trabajo. **-** Entonces, siempre has participado en estas exposiciones.

 **-** Si y con el dinero que conseguía después financiaba algunos gastos, mi abuelito y mi hermano se esfuerzan para que solo me dedique a los estudios.

 **-** Y dices que tus notas son buenas.

 **-** Si. Solo no quiero que se sobre esfuercen para cubrir todos mis gastos.

 **-** Tengo una idea.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** Como vas a tener tiempo libre ya que no tienes que preparar ningún trabajo para la exposición, podrías trabajar aquí medio tiempo.

 **-** Ve~. ¿ De verdad Luddy?

 **-** Es que necesito ayuda durante las horas punta y me pareció buena idea sino quieres no quieres no hay problema.

 **-** Ve~. Claro que quiero, gracias Luddy eres un buen amigo. **-** Un amigo , no tengo muchos amigos y en realidad son amigos de mi hermano así que no sabia que Feliciano me consideraba un amigo, aunque no sé si los amigos se abrazan durante tanto tiempo porque desde que me dijo que era su amigo y me abrazó aún no me suelta.

* * *

La verdad es que tuve varios problemas para subir el cap. Anterior y ayer perdí mi contraseña, no sé que pasó , no podía entrar, como ya era tarde esperé hasta hoy para realizar ese procedimiento de cambiarla. Por otro lado no voy a profundizar en la relación GerIta aunque Feli sufrirá un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

En realidad se me estan acabando los nombres que pongo al inicio pero si no los pongo me siento incomoda así que solo los voy a repetir, creo, depende de como siga la historia .

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

 **Holanda:** Govert Van Kuijk (30 años).

 **Bélgica :** Emma Van Kuijk (27 años).

* * *

 **Vash**

Los padres de Erika, Adrian y Gabriela fallecieron cuando la pequeña apenas tenia 6 años, dejaron propiedades y varios negocios, rápidamente la familia se enfrasco en una lucha por apropiarse la herencia, claro, esa era parte fácil, la difícil era que nadie quería hacerse cargo de Erika hasta que pudiera hacerse cargo de su patrimonio por ella misma.

Una de las brillantes "ideas" era enviarla a un internado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, un destino que me parecía bastante cruel.

Tomé la decisión menos sensata de ese momento y dije que quería hacerme cargo de la niña, yo la cuidaba cuando tenia tiempo, nunca daba problemas y era muy tranquila, sus padres me trataban bien, hasta me ofrecieron cuidarla a tiempo completo e ir con ellos a España, planeaban alejar a Erika de los lujos y que aprendiera a llevar una vida sin excesos, solo seria un año mientras atendían una cafetería que compraron a un amigo. El único negocio que nadie de la familia quería, no lo consideraban rentable y el que me dieron a cambio de cuidar a la pequeña.

Luego de convencer a mis padres que no tendrían que gastar en su crianza, yo me encargaría de ella, adoptaron a Erika, nos vinimos a España, sin embargo, al poco tiempo mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo que esperaba hace mucho y pensó ya no recibir, no lo pensaron y mis padres regresaron a Suiza.

Cuidando a Erika y atendiendo la cafetería no tenia tiempo y necesitaba ayuda; en el tiempo que ya llevaba en España había conocido a Roderich, de la misma edad que yo y a varios de sus amigos, por lo que ya conocía a Gilbert Beilschmidt, que era una de esas personas con un ego enorme, molestoso a más no poder, le gusta llamar la atención, odia que lo ignoren y un maldito niño rico.

No tendría que recordar todo esto sino hubiera cumplido con venir de visita y prácticamente cargarnos al peso y llevarnos a almorzar.

 **-** Y por eso le pusimos Bad Touch Trio. **-** Creo que ya he escuchado esta historia cien veces desde que empecé a trabajar con ellos.

Como lo dije anteriormente no es que piense mal de Beilschmidt, pero tampoco voy a dejar sola a mi hermana con él.

 **-** Vaya, yo pensaba que ya se hacían llamar así.

Hace buen rato que terminamos de comer y estos dos solo hablan de temas que no me interesan como para intervenir.

 **-** Erika, ya es hora de irnos, yo debo llegar hoy temprano al trabajo. **-** En realidad no pero no pienso seguir escuchándolos **-** Despídete y vámonos.

 **-** Si, gracias señor Gilbert por habernos invitado, espero que se vuelva a repetir.

 **-** Kesesese, no fue nada y claro que se va ha repetir.

Esperamos un rato hasta que terminara de pagar, él es quien insistió en invitar el almuerzo, aunque esperaba que hiciera alarde de eso, extrañamente no lo hizo, luego de salir del restaurante y por deseo de Erika tuvimos que regresar en el auto de Beilschmidt, sí, él nos trajo pero eso no significaba que regresáramos de la misma forma.

No prestaba atención a lo que hablaban y me entretuve mirando a través de las ventanas del carro, todo estaba bien hasta que me fije que no seguíamos la ruta para llegar a casa o a la discoteca.

 **-** ¡Oe Beilschmidt! ¿A dónde vamos?

 **-** Disculpa hermano, no te lo dije pero quedé con unas amigas para ir a ver una película, primero vamos al centro comercial.

 **-** ¿Algo más que no me hayas dicho? **-** Se está acostumbrando a decirme las cosas a ultima hora.

 **-** Kesesese, a mi no me molesta llevarla. **-** No sé qué gana engriendo a mi hermana.

Luego de dejar a Erika en lugar de ir directo al Bad Touch Trio nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento, por lo cual ya no me quedaban dudas.

 **-** ¿ En algún momento te vas a decidir?

 **-** Hum, ¿Qué?

 **-** Desde hace horas que quieres decir algo y aún no te animas.

 **-** ¡Ah!, bueno; sí pero, haber ¿Cómo te lo digo?

 **-** Me estas poniendo de los nervios Beilschmidt.

 **-** Bien pero espero que no te enojes. **-** Tomó aire y soltó lo que tenia que decir. **-** Sin Querer le Dije a Toño Sobre Nuestra Relación de Hace Años.

 **-** ¿QUÉ? Espera, ¿Cómo qué sin querer?

 **-** Es que hablaba con Toño sobre la relación que quería con Lovi.

 **-** ¿Quién es Lovi?

 **-** El italiano que despidió junto con el otro chico, no los viste porque apenas llegaste hiciste escandalo al verme junto a Erika.

 **-** Un chico, dices que Carriedo está interesado en un chico.

 **-** ¡No!, estoy seguro que solo es curiosidad, luego vera que no es como imaginaba.

 **-** Dime que eso no fue lo que le dijiste.

 **-** No exactamente con esas palabras, ¿Por qué?

 **-** ¡Eres idiota!, con eso declaras que tienes experiencia con hombres, y yo pensando que Carriedo era el lento del grupo.

 **-** Igual no importa, Toño no dirá nada, es de confiar. **-** Sí, es verdad que en ese aspecto sabe guardar secretos. **-** El sábado tal vez vaya el chico por si lo quieres conocer.

 **-** ¿Qué intentas decir?

 **-** Es para que Toño no esté tan nervioso, hacerle compañía, hablar y beber, yo invito los tragos, será como pago ya que no quieres recibir la cerveza que traje.

 **-** Sigues con eso, yo te invite la cerveza, eras mi invitado, solo lo dije porque estaba ebrio en ese momento.

 **-** Vash, ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes cuando te llevé la cerveza?

 **-** Comenzabas con tu discurso de la buena calidad de tus cervezas, no había como explicarte; de hecho esta es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos en mucho tiempo, no cuenta la de ese día.

 **-** Ahora me siento un idiota.

 **-** Es porque lo eres.

Llegamos a mi destino y rápidamente me bajé del coche para que el otro se marchara, solo ahí me di cuenta que se suponía iría temprano al trabajo.

 **-** Kesesese, sé que no tienes que ir hasta la noche **-** Desde el principio sabia que mentía. **-** Nos vemos el sábado. **-** Al fin se fue diciendo eso, lo malo es que trabajo el sábado.

* * *

 **Govert**

La florería "Mogens y Manon" era el sueño de niña de Emma; mejor dicho, era el sueño de nuestra abuela que su nieta tuviera de grande una florería con el nombre de sus abuelos, y mi hermana se tragó el cuento, siempre decía que aprendería el significado de las flores y escucharía a los enamorados y les daría consejo, con eso se ganaba chocolates extra de postre.

Vine a España por estudios y a los pocos meses Emma se presentó en la puerta de mi apartamento diciendo que me extrañaba y se quedaría a estudiar, siempre ha sido astuta, convenció a nuestros padres que tendría mejores oportunidades en España, sé que sus verdaderas intenciones siempre han sido llevar una vida sin la supervisión constante de la familia.

Se equivocó al pensar que yo apañaría todos sus planes y me callaría si faltaba a clases o se iba de fiesta en fiesta, la acompañaba a la mayoría de ellas, lo que hasta el momento no me he podido explicar es en qué momento conoció a ese imbécil de Antonio, recuerdo haberle presentado a Roderich y a Vash con quienes me reuno de vez en cuando, pero en lugar de salir con alguno de los dos, de un día para otro me dice que sale con ese sujeto, mismo sujeto al que tuve que tolerar por más de dos años.

Desde el principio me opuse a esa relación, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, los viajes de fin de semana, los regalos caros si discutían, y un local para abrir la tan nombrada florería con la inversión inicial, porque Emma contaba a todos esa historia para entablar una conversación más que realizarlo, solo Antonio no lo entendió así.

Luego del local vino la propuesta de vivir juntos; mi hermana, que se ilusionó al comienzo con la florería rápido se le hizo tedioso atender los pedidos; alargó con distintas excusas esa propuesta, con la puesta del negocio se asustó con lo serio que el otro iba en esa relación mientras Emma aún quería hacer muchas cosas y sentar cabeza no es una de ellas, tampoco quería dejarlo por la seguridad que le brindaba; al acabársele las ideas acepto buscar un apartamento para los dos, se hizo a la idea que podría intentarlo, demoró en encontrar uno que sea de su agrado y cuando tenían todo conversado Antonio va y le pide matrimonio, ella no pudo más y terminaron en ese momento.

Antonio le insistió que se tomara su tiempo para reconsiderarlo, mas mi hermana le dijo que estaba siendo firme en su decisión y no la cambiaria, por un momento y SOLO un momento sentí lastima por la cara que puso el español, dio media vuelta y no hemos sabido nada de él hasta ahora, pidiendo trabajo para un amigo, como Emma fue la que contestó le pareció bien ayudar a ese amigo, sin consultarme.

 **-** Hermano, ¿ Me estas escuchando?

 **-** ¿Qué? **-** No digo nada más al verla. **-** ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara? **-** Hasta hace un momento se veía normal.

 **-** ¿Qué, no te agrada? Trataba de verme bien para conocer al amigo de Antonio. **-** Exageró con el maquillaje.

 **-** Pareces un payaso.

 **-** ¡Tan mal se ve! **-** moví el rostro afirmativamente. **-** Vale, mientras yo me arreglo tú recibes al chico y lo distraes hasta que vaya y lo entreviste.

 **-** Sí, como digas. **-** No tengo ni idea cuanto se demorará, hay una gran probabilidad de que también se cambie de ropa, lo bueno es que vivimos al lado.

Antes de que terminaran ayudaba a Emma con la tienda, no interfería con mis otros negocios, luego tuve que hacerme cargo a tiempo completo, es mejor a seguir vendiendo en línea artículos que compro en remates a precios más altos.

Después de abrir la tienda y acomodarme en mi lugar me entretuve mirando el libro de cuentas, un chico de unos 20 años entró , un chico con el ceño demasiado fruncido, lo que indicaba irritabilidad y carácter explosivo, preguntó por Emma, sabía que ese español significaban problemas, envió a un amigo inútil para no perjudicarse él y contratarlo en su propio negocio.

-¿Vienes por el puesto? **-** No pude evitar mirarlo con reproche.

 **-** Sí. **-** Se notaba impaciente como no queriendo estar aquí, supongo que está al tanto de la relación de Emma con su amigo.

 **-** Espera en un rincón que llegué mi hermana.

 **-** Bien. **-** Se puso a curiosear por el lugar, uno que otra persona entró a comprar, miré el reloj y Emma ya se va demorando cerca de una hora.

 **-** ¿Cuánto más se va a demorar?

 **-** Lo que tenga que demorarse, ve a tu rincón y no hables. **-** Tiene suerte que no haya escuchado lo que murmuraba sino lo golpeaba; por suerte, para él, finalmente llego Emma.

Al menos se quito el maquillaje, una diadema roja y sí, se cambió de ropa.

Lo que siguió a la entrada de Emma fue algo que no podía soportar, Lovino Vargas, así se presento, cambio su cara de mala leche y comenzó una sucesión de halagos y palabras cordiales resaltando la belleza del lugar y de la dueña, y ella solo reía, hablaron un rato de trivialidades hasta que recordaron que hacia el chico aquí.

 **-** Este es mi hermano Govert, él es quien se encarga de la tienda la mayor parte del tiempo, te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-** El chaval se esperaba pasar todo el día con ella.

 **-** Yo tengo que ir a ver a una amiga, los dejo para que se conozcan. **-** Se despidió con una de esas sonrisas gatunas que tiene.

 **-** Espera ahí Emma. **-** Tuve que alcanzarla. **-** ¿No que hoy te quedarías a conocerlo?

 **-** Si pero luego que te fuiste llamó Eli y tengo que ir a su casa.

 **-** Bien. **-** El chico seguía esperando. **-** Estarás aquí un mes de prueba, después decidiré si te continuas. **-** Planeo botarlo apenas termine ese mes.

 **-** Creí que eso lo decide la señorita Emma.

 **-** Creíste mal.

* * *

 **Francis**

No acostumbro a tener días malos, y el que mis amigos se cuenten sus secretos a mis espaldas, puedo considerarlo uno de ellos.

Molesto por mis amigos no tenia ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos y recordando lo bien que hablamos con el pequeño Matthew le pedí su número a mi hermana, fue una sorpresa que me recriminara que el chico no se presentó ni llamó preguntando por el empleo, me sorprendió porque no parecía que mintiera en cuanto a querer conseguir un trabajo pronto.

Quise saber su versión y le envié un mensaje diciendo que mi hermana estaba enojada y que se disculpara, tal y como esperaba varias horas después Matty llamó preguntando como disculparse y también contándome sobre Arthur Kirkland, sabía que él era el dueño de ese local que diseñaba Mónica, por sorpresas de la vida el hermano de Matty y él se conocen, confío en Arthur, sé que no piensa hacerles nada malo, aún así hay varias cosas que no encajan con él, por eso y aunque me había negado en un principio he decidido ir a su almuerzo de inauguración y hablar con él.

Claro que para eso debo esperar un día más, creo que la impaciencia se me notaba en la cara, aún así mis amigos se acercaron a hablar conmigo, también se les notaba que intentaron evitar en todo lo posible llegar a pedir consejo.

Para resumir, ellos hicieron sus movimientos pero ahora no saben como continuar, si tan solo me hubieran hecho participe de sus planes desde el comienzo no tendrían que haberse preocupado tanto, en fin como buen amigo que soy les di unas breves instrucciones de lo que debían hacer si querían explicar seriamente que es lo que buscan al acercárseles.

El día paso rápido gracias a mis amigo y pude ir más relajado el día siguiente al almuerzo, he de admitir que a mi hermanita no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse que iría, le expliqué lo de Matty obviando la parte de sus sospechas a Arthur, refunfuñando llegamos y nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa respectiva, el lugar no era lujoso pero sí bastante acogedor, la cara de Arthur no se compara a la de Mónica al verme ahí, antes de que perdiera la compostura Alfred y Matty aparecieron, nos saludaron y se lo llevaron, no sin antes pedirle que habláramos después, acepto y se marcho a hablar con las otras mesas.

La comida estuvo fantástica, el chef fue felicitado y llegó el momento de la verdad, seguí a Arthur donde me indico y finalmente habló.

 **-** ¿Y bien?

 **-** Hum, ¿Y bien qué Arthur?

 **-** ¡No te hagas el loco maldito degenerado! ¿A qué has venido?

 **-** Primero dime ¿Qué planeas con este lugar?

 **-** Hum, ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo Arthur quiero saber si planeas algo malo.

 **-** ¡No planeo nada!

 **-** Conozco a Mathew, cuando Mónica le ofreció el trabajo, en la vida se iba a imaginar que tú conocías a su gemelo.

No tengo palabras para describir el rostro abatido de Arthur.

 **-** ¡Maldita sea! Solo pago un favor. **-** Así esta mejor, lo prefiero enojado y gritando a todo lo que tenga en frente a verlo con esa cara de muerto. **-** Créeme que no tengo otras intenciones, Alfred es un niño tonto, no puedo dejarlo atendiendo en clubs nocturnos.

 **-** No sé como puedes pagar un favor abriendo un local, tienes tus propios negocios que atender. **-** A diferencia de nosotros, los hermanos y el mismo Arthur forman parte de una sociedad junto a su madre de hoteles, bares y pubs.

 **-** Sí, pero eso son inversiones, mis hermanos contrataron a otro administrador para los pubs, según ellos estoy a un paso de ser alcohólico y busque algo mío.

 **-** Aja ¿Y entre todas las opciones se te ocurrió un restaurante vegetariano?

 **-** No, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, el chef es vegetariano y su talento se desperdiciaba.

 **-** Bueno entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Matty y su hermano desde un inicio? ¿Por qué les ocultaste información?

 **-** No quiero que Alfred sepa que tengo miles en el banco.

 **-** Oh! Mi querido amigo, quieres que el pequeño Alfred se enamore de tus cejas y no de tus cuentas en el banco.

 **-** ¡No digas estupideces maldito enfermo! Tengo una deuda con Alfred , como dices, simplemente puedo darle dinero, pero él no es esa clase de persona, no lo aceptaría, por eso se me ocurrió que trabajara para mi, eso es todo.

 **-** De todas maneras diré que me alegra que no aceptaras ninguna de mis propuestas cuando íbamos a la universidad, quizá lleguemos a ser concuñados.

 **-** ¡Aléjate de Mathew!, él es demasiado lindo para ser corrompido por un depravado como tú.

 **-** Honhonhon, este sábado Matty ira al Bad Touch Trio con un amigo, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría sucederles sin alguien que los cuide?

 **-** ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que él va ir a ese antro que tienes?

 **-** Nuestra discoteca no es ningún antro, que Gilbert nunca te escuche referirte así de nuestro local.

 **-** Ah Maldita sea, intentas que yo ponga un pie en ese lugar. **-** Después de insultarlo, es lo minimo que puedes hacer para que veas como estas de equivocado.

 **-** Solo dije que Matty ira no que tú estas invitado, aunque quizá invite a Alfred.

 **-** No puedes evitar que entre.

 **-** Cierto; es tú decisión **.** No te distraigo más, ya he robado bastante de tu tiempo, es mejor que vuelvas con el resto de tus invitados. **-** Ya tendremos tiempo para seguir conversando el sábado, en serio espero que Matty lleve a su hermano.

* * *

No estoy muy convencida como quedo este capitulo, enserio agradecería si dejan un review o un MP diciéndome si les agrada la historia, eso me motivaría, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Holanda:** Govert Van Kuijk (30 años).

 **Bélgica :** Emma Van Kuijk (27 años).

* * *

 **Lovino**

Cuando le dije al bastardo que me vuelva a contratar o que me consiga un nuevo trabajo, lo dije en burla, se suponía no volvería a llamar, digo por algo me despidió en un inicio, Roderich Edelstein, su gerente y el que dio malos informes sobre mi desempeño laboral, así que no hay punto de discusión, en cuanto a conseguirme un trabajo no somos amigos o hemos hablado el tiempo suficiente para andar pidiendo favores.

A eso se le llama sentido común, sin embargo, el bastardo carece de ese sentido; a los dos días me llama diciendo que me consiguió una entrevista en una florería, me hubiera gustado mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que puedo conseguirme mi propio empleo, pero la realidad es otra, enserio necesito el empleo, con el anciano jodiendo con los gastos, no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar una oportunidad.

Si me pareció un idiota antes, empeoró al enterarme quien es el dueño, su exnovia, llamo a preguntarle algunas señas del lugar y que dijo sobre mi para pedir el empleo, solo dijo que era un amigo, no necesitó inventarse una historia, luego empezó a contar cosas sobre Emma, así se llama la dueña, y su hermano Govert, con quien se lleva mal y probablemente esté ahí para conocerme, al fin se calló después de hablar más de una hora, me arrepentí de llamarlo; y lo peor es que tuve que volver a llamarlo porque me dijo el día y la hora mas no me dio la dirección, lo que significó otra hora de tortura.

No tuve ningún inconveniente en encontrar la tienda, llegué temprano, me atendió un sujeto alto, rubio y con un peinado hacia arriba, el hermano de Emma si no me equivoco.

 **-** ¿Vienes por el puesto? **-** No se equivocaba el bastardo al decir que estaría, aunque ni rastro de la hermana.

 **-** Sí. **-** Por la cara que puso sé que no le agrado mi respuesta.

 **-** Espera en un rincón que llegué mi hermana. **-** No sé que se cree este sujeto para enviarme a un rincón, mas como necesito el empleo tengo que apretar los dientes y aceptar.

 **-** Bien. **-** Estuve curioseando un rato, viendo las flores que vendían y como atendían a un par de clientes, me aburrí luego de un rato, por lo que me acerque a preguntar.

 **-** ¿Cuánto más se va a demorar?

 **-** Lo que tenga que demorarse, ve a tu rincón y no hables. **-** Tuve que regresar a mi rincón, no sin antes recordarle a su madre por su mala forma de hablarme, claro que en voz baja para que no me escuche.

Apenas volví a mi rincón una belleza entró por la puerta, la dueña, se tomo su tiempo pero supongo que la espera valió la pena, no será tan malo trabajar aquí después de todo.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor y uno que otro halago de mi parte, ella reía y comenzamos a hablar de distintos temas, hasta que le mencioné lo del trabajo, comenzó a darme algunas indicaciones y que la siguiera para presentarme a su hermano.

 **-** Este es mi hermano Govert, él es quien se encarga de la tienda la mayor parte del tiempo, te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber. **-** Me quede en blanco.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-** El bastardo me dijo que ella se encargaba de la tienda, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a una amiga, los dejo para que se conozcan.-Se despidió con una sonrisa gatuna que me dio mala espina.

Supongo que al hermano tampoco le hizo gracia la idea y fue tras ella, hablaron un momento y luego el sujeto regreso derrotado.

-Estarás aquí un mes de prueba, después decidiré si te continuas.-Ahora voy a tener que soportar al hermano y ya le veo siendo igual que Roderich Edelstein.

-Creí que eso lo decide la señorita Emma.

-Creíste mal. **-** Solo le falta una novia igual de loca y ser tacaño, seria lo mismo que tratar con el gerente del bastardo, claro sin lo aristócrata.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, llame al bastardo para quejarme, fuera de los insultos de rigor, le dije lo del hermano de Emma y las horas que se tomaba de descanso, prácticamente me dejó solo a los minutos que ella se fue, recibí varias quejas por el tiempo que me demoraba en armar un ramo y otro rato más en encontrar la lista con los precios; luego de calmarme, el bastardo me dice que espere y un rato después recibo la imagen de un niño.

 **-** ¿Qué demonios es esto bastardo?

 **-Es una foto de Govert cuando era niño, Emma me la dio.**

 **-** Aja,¿ y yo para qué quiero esta foto?

 **-Dale vuelta a la foto.**

-Ah! **-** No tengo ni idea a qué juega.

 **-Solo dale vuelta Lovi, de verdad hay una razón.**

 **-** Esta bien. **-** Volteo la imagen esperando notar algo, sin embargo no encuentro la diferencia.

 **-¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¿A qué es genial?**

 **-** ¿Genial qué?, no noto nada.

 **-Que de esa forma el cabello de Govert parece un tulipán.** -Miro bien la imagen y es verdad, no pude evitar reírme **-Fue Gilbert quien se dio cuenta.**

 **-** Esto es genial y si lo comparas con su peinado de ahora sigue siendo un tulipán. **-** Nos reímos un rato y cambiamos de tema, de verdad esa foto me alegró el día.

Hablamos de cualquier estupidez que se nos ocurría, hasta que vi que era hora de colgar, no quiero que Marcello entre y se ponga pesado tratando de averiguar con quien hablo y por qué reía, no es algo que suceda a menudo por lo que le entraría curiosidad.

Antes de colgar el bastardo me invitó a su discoteca el sábado, acepte ir luego de que dijera que Matt también iría, y asegurarme que no pagaría ningún trago, no he hablado mucho con él así que es una buena excusa para ir, a su vez, supongo que el bastardo quiere pasar la pagina y seguir como si no hubiera ocurrido nada importante.

Así que el sábado me paro frete al local, el bastardo ya se encontraba ahí.

 **-** Lovi, al fin llegas ¿ No te has perdido en el camino? **-** El muy idiota me abrazó como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

 **-** Suéltame bastardo, y claro que no me perdí, le pregunte a Matt por las indicaciones. **-** Había bastante gente afuera, algunas chicas miraban para nuestro lado con rabia, no quiero imaginarme cosas que no son pero a quien dedicaban esas miradas era a mi.

Minutos después llegó Matt, su hermano y un amigo de ambos, tuve que disculparme por quedarme viendo sus cejas, al parecer también es conocido de el trio de idiotas por lo que pude entender, hablamos un rato hasta que salió a buscarnos el albino y reclamarnos a qué hora íbamos a entrar.

 **-** ¿Ya estamos todos cierto? Entonces ya podemos entrar.

 **-** No seas desesperado Gilbert. **-** El francés pervertido que salía detrás. **-** Matty querido me alegra verte.

No dijo nada más porque el albino nuevamente interrumpió para obligarnos a entrar, en ese momento nuevamente se acercó el bastardo a hablarme.

 **-** Escucha Lovi, esto es importante. **-** Rara vez lo he visto con esa cara de seriedad. **-** Nada de mezclar tragos, si escoges cerveza tienes que seguir toda la noche con cerveza.

 **-** ¿Que demonios quieres decir con eso? **-** Creo que mi cara se puso roja.

 **-¡** Ustedes dos se estan demorando!

 **-** Ya vamos Gilbert. **-** Solo me deje arrastrar pensando en lo que dijo el bastardo, ¿Será que tiene miedo que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la otra vez?

* * *

 **Arthur**

No creí que esa rana degenerada no le contaría todo a Matthew, por lo que yo terminé delatándome solo y tuve que contarle lo de mis problemas con el alcohol, mis peleas con Alfred y lo de mis cuentas bancarias, eso ultimo fue porque hablé de más, él prometió no decirle nada a su hermano, pero me daba una fecha limite ; luego hablamos del sábado, acordamos que yo los recogería y llevaría al local, también que aceptarían irse cuando yo considerara prudente retirarnos.

Ese día fui a la hora acordada a la casa de los hermanos, bueno Alfred iba con su chaqueta de aviador de siempre y Matthew viste una combinación de blancos y beige que lo hace pasar aún más desapercibido que de costumbre, solo me queda armarme de paciencia, ya habrá oportunidad de encargarme de sus ropas.

El viaje no fue para nada tranquilo, por eso decidí salir temprano, tuvimos que parar por unos bocadillos para Alfred, luego Mathew me preguntaba a cada rato para darle indicaciones a un amigo, que solo Dios sabe como llegó antes que nosotros y hablaba con Antonio.

Conversamos en la puerta un rato hasta que salieron a apresurarnos para entrar, adentro se encontraban Mónica y otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre pero sé que trabaja aquí.

 **-** Vaya , al fin llegan, supongo que ahora debo ir a encargarme de todo. **-** Ni la saludamos y ya nos resondra, hasta a mi me dedicaba una mirada de rabia.

 **-** Cálmate Mónica ya hemos estado hablando de esto.

 **-** ¡Pero no es justo!

 **-** Tú cambiaste voluntariamente tu turno con Vash, aquí no hay ninguna injusticia.

 **-** Sí, pero nadie me dijo que era para una reunión hoy. **-** Luego me señaló a mi. **-** Tú tampoco me has dicho nada y ya me enteré que invitaste a Toris y Raivis. **-** Los invite pero dijeron que estarían ocupados.

 **-** No creí necesario invitarte, tú trabajas aquí. **-** Siento el peligro, cometí un error al decir eso.

 **-** Basta Mónica, tienes cosas que hacer, si se retrasa el programa ten por seguro que te lo voy a descontar. **-** Salvado por el maldito de Bonnefoy, en cuanto terminó de hablar ella se fue, no pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

Todos estaban igual de tensos, el idiota de Antonio nos guio a una mesa.

 **-** ¿No creen que falta alguien? **-** Lo dije más para romper el hielo. **-** Roderich y su novia loca me refiero.

 **-** Ah!, los invite pero la verdad es que Elizabeta no viene desde que termine con Emma.

 **-** Es cierto ¿ Pensé que traerías a Feliciano? **-** Ese fue Matthew.

 **-** Él últimamente esta demasiado ocupado como para venir. **-** El ambiente seguía tenso y nadie se animaba a seguir la conversación.

Por suerte una de las meseras llegó y nos preguntó que íbamos a pedir, yo elegí ron, el resto vino, cerveza, un mojito, un bloody mary y whisky.

De un momento a otro el lugar se llenó y algunas chicas se acercaron al trio de idiotas, como son los dueños suelen conocer a los que vienen seguido; la cosa es que las chicas se quejaban de que no las saludaran, dejaron bien claro que suelen bailar, hablar y "algo más" con ellos, la cara del chico del rulo, Matthew y el otro dejaba ver que no se sentían cómodos, ese grupo de chicas insistieron en sacar a bailar a los otros, fueron tan insistentes que no les quedó otra que aceptar, dijeron que volverían en seguida.

Los que quedamos en la mesa bebíamos en silencio, claro hasta que se me ocurre abrir la boca.

 **-** Sabia que esto iba a pasar, siempre acaparan la atención, he oído que han salido con varias chicas a la vez, y a todas las conocieron aquí .

 **-** ¡Eso no es cierto Kirkland, lo estas inventando! **-** Vash era el que me respondía. **-** Es verdad que hablan con algunos de los asiduos; pero de ahí a salir con ellas y más de una a la vez estas bien equivocado.

 **-** Eso no es lo que se dice fuera de estas paredes.

 **-** Lo que se dice son mentiras, tal vez Francis, aunque él tampoco ha estado en una relación paralela.

 **-** Cálmate Arthur, no creo que quieras empezar una pelea. **-** Por un momento me olvide de Alfred.

 **-** Es cierto que cuando recién abrió el Bad Touch Trio, se esparcieron pésimos rumores. **-** Fue el mismo Vash el que hablo esta vez, el resto nos quedamos de piedra escuchándolo. **-** Un tiempo nos llenamos de pervertidos, fue pura competencia desleal.

No lo sabia, me disculpe y corrió a mi cuenta la siguiente ronda de tragos, Vash siguió contando varias anécdotas, pedimos una tercera ronda y el trio de idiotas se dignaron a parecer, vimos todo lo que hicieron desde nuestra mesa.

 **-** ¿De qué hablaban pequeños? Se han callado en cuanto aparecimos.

 **-** Pues considerando el tiempo que se marcharon, creíamos que ya no iban a volver.

 **-** Oh! Mis amigo, es cierto que estamos siendo malos anfitriones, ¿Que tal si lo compensamos invitándolos a bailar?

 **-** Anda di que sí Lovi.

 **-** Ah! ¿Y por qué debería bastardo? **-** Fue terminar de hablar y Antonio ya se lo estaba llevando.

 **-** ¡Arthur nosotros también vamos! **-** No pude ni responder y ya me encontraba en medio de la pista de baile.

El grupo que tocaba solo cantaba puras canciones movidas, después de un rato vi a los que quedaron bailando, también me fije que las mismas chicas de antes empujaban o pisaban a Lovino, Vash y Matthew, se disculpaban pero se notaba que era a propósito.

Me cansé luego de un par de canciones y fui a sentarme a la mesa, Alfred se quejaba de querer seguir bailando, en la mesa Vash, la rana pervertida, y Matthew también descansaban.

 **-** Me alegra que ahora sí se lo estén pasando bien.

 **-** ¿Y Lovino? **-** Pensé que él también estaría.

 **-** Mi muy querido amigo, tan despistado como es no lo dejó venir.

 **-** Aquí las mujeres estan siendo muy agresivas con él. **-** Hasta Alfred se dio cuenta.

 **-** Con Antonio sin compromiso varias vieron su oportunidad, ven a ese chico como un problema para acercarse. **-** Vash era el que hablaba. **-** Beilschmidt dijo que se quedaría a cuidarlo.

No descansamos mucho pues unas chicas muy lindas nos pidieron bailar, no íbamos a rechazarlas, ignoro si era un reto o no pero las chicas se conocían, luego de eso Beilschmidt vio a nuestro grupo y jalo a Lovino y Antonio a nuestro lado, gracias a eso ya la pasamos bien, bailamos con todas las chicas de ese grupo y entre descanso y descanso bebimos bastante, cuando las tipas molestas se acercaban era el mismo Antonio quien las rechazaba.

Cuando vi que Alfred estaba mareado dije que era hora de retirarnos, algunos hicieron berrinche para quedarnos un poco más, que ellos también se irían en un rato; Vash me alcanzó la llave de una de las habitaciones del motel, Gilbert separó las habitaciones por adelantado, ya imaginaba que ninguno estaría en condiciones de conducir, le doy las gracias, voy a pagar la cuenta, le digo a Matthew el número de habitación y le permito quedarse otro rato porque es el que menos ha bebido de todos nosotros.

 **-** Espera, Arthur querido escucha. **-** Ahora qué, estan agotando mi paciencia. **-** Lo de hoy es como una primera cita, así que nada de sexo. **-** No pude evitar ponerme rojo.

 **-** ¡¿Qué demonios imaginas?! Yo no soy ningún enfermo para aprovecharme de una persona ebria.

 **-¡** Oh! Querido, yo no dije nada de aprovecharse del inocente Alfred, por cierto, tienen mi bendición.

 **-¡** No digas estupideces! **-** Di media vuelta arrastrando a Alfred y no pare hasta cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

 **Gilbert**

Si solo hubiéramos sido Vash y yo esta noche no seria el éxito que resultó ser, empezó bastante frio, apenas hablamos con los otros chicos, si hasta Francis y Toño estaban nerviosos, también estaba ese grupo de fanáticas de Toño, siempre se han hecho las difíciles, aspiran a ser más que un simple polvo de una noche, aunque Lovino lo paso mal no imaginé que también se meterían con Vash y Matthew.

Gracias a ese otro grupo de chicas que la pasamos awesome, bailamos con todas, bebimos varias rondas de distintos tragos, al principio se suponía que no debíamos mezclar tragos, mas fueron las chicas quienes empezaron y no podíamos quedarnos atrás como si tuviéramos miedo.

Lastima que las chicas se fueron temprano, igual la seguimos pasando tan bien, bebimos, bailamos, contamos chistes, luego el Cejotas dijo que se tenia que ir, es que el chico Alfred se dormía ahí mismo en la mesa, se fueron a dormir a una de las habitaciones del motel aunque dejaron a Matthew, debo admitir que este chico me sorprende, a primera vista se ve tímido pero la verdad es que tiene carácter, responde firmemente a las insinuaciones de Francis, nada de chillidos histéricos, ni sonrojos, de sonrisa amable, creo que es la persona que Francis siempre quiso conocer.

Hablando de Francis, ahora que lo pienso, es el único del grupo que dice abiertamente ser bisexual, luego estan Vash y West que son gay, el Cejotas también lo es pero no es de nuestro circulo, curiosamente ambos son serios y cuidan al extremo su vida privada, creo que ni Erika lo sabe, de West creo que solo ha salido con un par de chicos, cuando nos lo confesó a padre y a mi ya lo sabíamos, bueno lo sospechábamos, así que ya lo teníamos asumido, el resto siempre a tenido preferencia por las mujeres, supongo que eso va a cambiar.

 **-** Voy al baño. **-** Lovino que se levanto y se fue.

 **-** Ei Toño, esa es la señal. **-** El chico ya esta ebrio, creo que trata de hacerse el fuerte.

 **-** ¿Qué señal?

 **-** La de ir por él y llevarlo a descansar. **-** Francis que le tiene paciencia.

Cual resorte Toño se paro, se despidió y fue tras Lovi, aún queda un buen rato para cerrar y Mónica, que al fin se dio un descanso pidió ayuda para ello, Francis y Matthew se ofrecieron, no me apunto así que mejor me voy, termino mi bebida y le digo a Vash para irnos, acepta porque también esta cansado y vamos camino a mi cuarto, compartiremos habitación.

¿En qué pensaba antes?, a sí en West y como confesó su opción sexual, él uso esas palabras; bueno él tiene una muy awesome colección de porno revistas y videos, a veces tomo prestadas algunas, curiosamente prefiere el Sadomasoquismo, ignoro si lo ha practicado, pero si que lo ve, pensándolo seriamente, con todo el alcohol que tengo en la sangre, me doy cuenta de algo que dijo Toño.

 **-** Sabes algo. **-** Le hablo a Vash una vez dentro del cuarto.

 **-** Hum. **-** Él se acomoda para dormir.

 **-** La porno de Francis es mala.

 **-** …..

 **-** Hablo en serio, ahora entiendo mejor a Toño.

 **-** No se de que carajos hablas Beilschmidt.

 **-** De la porno. **-** de que más voy a hablar. **-** Hay porno que es tan aburrida y otras que se les puede llamar arte.

 **-** ¿Esta es tu forma de decir qué quieres sexo?

 **-** No hablo de sexo, hablo de porno, porno, hay una gran diferencia. **-** Es que no se entiende lo que digo.

 **-¡** El porno es sexo, no hay ninguna diferencia!

 **-** ¡Pero que terco! ¡Claro que hay diferencia! ¿O acaso no ves porno?

 **-** ¡Sí veo!

 **-** ¿Entonces?

 **-** Esta bien, sí, hay porno que es verdaderamente mala. **-** Ha puesto una cara tan linda, avergonzado, no he podido evitar acercarme y besarlo, en realidad apenas rozamos los labios.

 **-** ¿Y eso?

 **-** Por darme la razón. **-** Me vuelvo a acercar y deja que lo vuelva a besar, esta vez el beso dura un poco más.

Tan pronto corté el beso Vash se abrazó a mi cuello y nos volvimos a besar, él profundizó el beso, a mi no me molesta y dejo que continúe, él mismo se desvistió, ni siquiera me dejó tocar, luego me desvistió a mi, fui el activo aunque él es quien hizo todo lo que quiso, yo solo seguí sus indicaciones, cada caricia, cada beso; que me prohibiera dejar marcas es lo único que me molesto , pero tampoco era tan grave como para detenerme.

Al despertar pasa del mediodía y no encuentro a Vash por ningún lado, de seguro ya esta en su casa, no es que tenga sentimientos encontrados o sienta culpa, soy demasiado awesome para carcomerme el cerebro con ideas que pueden ser equivocadas, ya hablaremos más tarde, por ahora me siento bastante bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _ **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

 **Lituania:** Toris Laurinaitis (27 años).

 **Rusia:** Ivan Braginski (27 años).

 **Letonia:** Raivis Galante (18 años).

* * *

 **Antonio**

Convencer a Lovi de que había bebido suficiente y debía descansar no fue tarea fácil, menos mal luego de ver una " pequeña" pelea aceptó ir conmigo, claro, primero tuvo que ver como Ivan, uno de nuestra Seguridad, sacara a los revoltosos, creo que le dio más miedo Ivan, bueno lo importante es la seguridad de Lovi y que acepto ir a descansar.

 **-** Oye bastardo no estoy tan ebrio para necesitar ayuda, puedo caminar yo solo.

 **-** No está de más un poco de ayuda.

Estoy bastante nervioso, desde la mañana tengo decidido hablar con Lovi sobre el tipo de relación que busco, tengo miedo de su reacción, lo más probable es que no acepte, no lo culparía si se siente ofendido, es más entendería si no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra, aunque me dijera no quisiera seguir manteniendo comunicación con él, estoy en un dilema.

 **-** ¡Oye imbécil me estas escuchando!

 **-** ¡Ah! ¿Qué ocurre?

 **-** Que llegamos y sigues plantado en la puerta sin entrar. **-** Era verdad ya habíamos llegado y yo le bloqueaba el camino a Lovi para que pueda entrar.

 **-** Lo siento Lovi. **-** Abrí la puerta. **-** Pasemos. **-** Tan pronto terminé de hablar Lovi me empujó, se echo en la cama, trato de acomodarse, ocupando toda la cama e ignorándome olímpicamente, se notaba molesto.

 **-** Lovi si estas enojado por ese primer grupo de chicas, créeme que nunca se habían comportado así antes. **-** Es la verdad, no se que trataban de conseguir actuando de esa forma tan amenazante. **-** La pasamos bien después, deberías olvidarlo.

 **-** Sí, lo entiendo, nos divertimos, todo olvidado, ahora déjame dormir Antonio. **-** Ese "Antonio" lo sentí tan frio, como si le hablara a un desconocido.

 **-** Lovi tenemos que hablar.

 **-** Estoy ebrio y quiero dormir. **-** Subo a la cama y no puedo evitar jalonearlo un poco para que me escuche.

 **-** ¡No es cierto! Bebiste menos que la vez anterior. **-** El otro esta ocupado tratando de ignorarme. **-** Por lo menos déjame hablar y luego me dices tu respuesta.

 **-** ¡No necesitamos hablar! ¡Ya capte el mensaje! Te gustan las mujeres, lo que ocurrió fue un desliz, ni siquiera tenemos que ser amigos, si en seis meses hablamos solo el día que me contrataste como puede ser que ahora hablemos todos los días; descuida yo no diré nada.

Lovino malinterpretó por completo mis acciones.

 **-** Espera Lovi, ¿De donde sacaste esas ideas?

 **-¡** Es lo que me has estado diciendo todo el tiempo!

 **-** ¡Lo has entendido mal! **-** Forcejeamos un rato porque no quería escucharme, no encuentro mejor solución que decírselo de frente. **-** ¡Lovi quiero que seas mi amante! **-** Por fin se calmó, bueno en realidad se quedo estático.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Lovi, veras…. Sé que muchas cosas no puedan tener sentido, pero yo entiendo que te pueda molestar ¡Por favor no te sientas ofendido!

 **-** Antonio, te explicas del carajo. Estoy ebrio y no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices.

 **-** Créeme que eso intento **-** Todo mi discurso se borro de mi cabeza prácticamente desde que empecé a hablar.

 **-** Entonces lo intentas otro día, yo mejor me voy. **-** Hizo ademan de levantarse e irse, me estoy enfadando, así que lo sujeto del brazo y le hago algo de daño, no es mi intención mas no puedo evitarlo.

 **-** Es cierto que me gustan las mujeres, hasta hace poco planeaba casarme y tener hijos, no puedo olvidar esos gustos de la noche a la mañana , creo que estas pasando por lo mismo, tienes varias dudas. **-** Asiente afirmativamente. **-** Te he visto coquetear con las chicas con las que bailamos.

 **-** ¡No tiene nada que ver! **-** Toda la cara de Lovi esta roja.

 **-** ¿No quieres intentarlo? Si somos amantes no habría problema si conoces a una chica y luego quieres empezar una relación con ella, no afectaría en nada el haber estado conmigo, nadie lo sabría, lo mismo se aplica a mi, si sucede cortamos nuestra relación. ¿Qué dices?

 **-** Que es una estupidez.

 **-** Sonaba como una mejor oferta en mi cabeza. **-** Ya imaginaba esa respuesta, aunque de alguna forma también albergaba la esperanza que aceptara debido a la comunicación que hemos mantenido estos días.

 **-¡** Pero no pongas esa cara mierda!

 **-** Si acabas de decir no.

 **-** Dije que la idea era estúpida, no que no aceptaba. **-** Me indicó que lo soltara, lo hice aunque seguía inseguro sobre si aprovecharía para salir huyendo. **-** No es una buena idea, tú sabes que no es una buena idea.

 **-** Aún así tenia que decirlo.

 **-** Y que la otra persona esté en estado etílico ayuda.

 **-** No, por eso te pedí que no mezclaras tragos, para que después no digas que fue por el alcohol y te retractes.

 **-** Prefiero echarle la culpa.

 **-** ¿Qué… **-** No termine de preguntar porque Lovi me estaba besando, mi cerebro tardó unos segundos en entender, cortó el beso y yo me quede boqueando por la sorpresa.

 **-** Solo para que quede claro.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** Tú serás el que recibe.

Me tomo algo de tiempo entender esas palabras y cuando reaccioné ya era tarde, Lovi me estaba desvistiendo, aunque no me seria difícil empujarlo y levantarme de la cama, tampoco es que me molestara del todo, así que solo lo ayude a terminar de desvestirme y que él también se quite la ropa, descubrí tres cosas luego de acostarme con él.

La primera que se salta el juego previo después de quedar desnudo, la segunda que se frustra si no consigue que reacciones como él esperaba y la tercera que es un Bruto a la hora de moverse, le pedí varias veces que fuera más lento o se detuviera, él gruñía de molesto y soltaba un insulto, cuando terminó mi cara de enfado no me la quitaba ni las disculpas de Lovino; lo siguiente que ocurrió fue quedarme dormido.

No fue para nada la peor experiencia de mi vida, había tenido sexo con Lovino lo que ya es mucho decir considerando su carácter; además que fui capaz de terminar Lovi me ayudó a lograrlo.

Por la mañana él me despertó, tenía que irse y también se quejó por los arañazos en su espalda y marcas en el resto del cuerpo, agradecí el gesto de avisar antes de irse pero yo quería seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **Matthew**

Lo más perturbador que me ocurrió de niño fue encontrar a mi madre con su pareja en pleno acto sexual, debido a que siempre paso desapercibido no me notaron y pude salir sin que se dieran cuenta, un simple recuerdo que no me afectaría si solo fuera esa ocasión, sin embargo pocas semanas después de ir a Canadá a vivir con mis abuelos volvió a ocurrir, sentí culpa, como si fuera un pervertido que esperaba la oportunidad de encontrar parejas en esa situación.

Gracias a algunos foros de internet entendí que hay gente verdaderamente enferma, al no identificarme con ninguna de sus ideas, me preocupaba por nada, fui respetuoso y no me quede a ver por lo que no tengo nada grave y me dije a mi mismo que si volvía a pasar tal vez yo me estaba apegando a las reglas de la sociedad y reprimía algún deseo, lo dije convencido de que no volvería a suceder, mas yo tengo muy mala suerte.

Luego de cerrar el local, la señorita Mónica decidió irse por lo que solo quedamos Francis y yo, nosotros ya hemos hablado de salir, se que él es un pervertido, me quedo bastante claro con las advertencias de Arthur, sin embargo, no es de los que te tocan si le dices claramente no sentirte cómodo con eso, nos despedimos con un beso, él se fue a su cuarto y yo a donde se encontraban mi hermano y Arthur, si no me sonrojé definitivamente fue por el alcohol, iba pensando que esta reunión no podía haber salido mejor, entré haciendo bastante ruido al abrir la puerta solo para ver a los dos congelados con los ojos abiertos mirándome, Alfred solo tenia la camiseta puesta mientras Arthur estaba desnudo, los interrumpí, pésimo momento para ser notado.

Lo siguiente que paso fue un Arthur tratando de dar explicaciones, con el típico "esto no es lo que parece", Alfred encerrándose en el baño para cambiarse y cuando sale Arthur recién se da cuenta que estaba apenas cubierto con la sabana, fue corriendo hacia el baño recogiendo su ropa en el proceso, al final nos fuimos luego que él saliera totalmente cambiado, el camino a casa fue realmente incomodo, nadie dijo una sola palabra, me dormí apenas terminé de echarme en mi cama.

 **-** ¿Matty sigues enojado? **-** Me ha preguntado lo mismo cada día.

 **-** Estamos trabajando Alfred, este no es lugar para que conversemos.

 **-¡** Por favor Matty!, ha pasado más de una semana desde eso, ya deberías perdonarnos.

 **-** No estoy enojado Alfred. **-** Me siento avergonzado de haberlos interrumpido, no sé como abordar el tema, así que he optado por actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y los dos lo han tomado como si estuviera molesto sin querer dirigirles la palabra.

 **-** Disculpen que los interrumpa pero Alfred por favor la orden de la mesa 7 ya esta lista, necesito que la lleves.

 **-** No te preocupes Toris ya la llevo yo.

 **-** ¡No! Es mi mesa yo la llevo. **-** Mi hermano me quitó los platos y los llevo él.

 **-** ¿Seguros que no es grave? Es que ya llevan unos días de esa forma.

 **-** No te preocupes Toris, no es que esto afecte nuestro trabajo, ya veras como se soluciona en unos días.

 **-** De verdad eso espero, ya me parece que esta incomodidad está durando demasiado. **-** Toris siempre esta suspirando.

 **-¡** Alto ahí! Toris se supone que estas de mi lado para que Matty me perdone, no que te enfades igual que él. **-** En estos días ha sido notorio que el engreído del chef es mi hermano.

 **-** Lo siento Alfred pero si tú causaste esto yo también me voy a enfadar.

 **-¡** Oh! Esto se esta convirtiendo en un asunto muy grave.

 **-** ¡Grave!

 **-** No hombre, solo estoy exagerando no es grave. **-** Más suspiros de alivio de parte de Toris.

 **-** Si tienen tiempo para charlar ¿No les molestará que les baje el sueldo, cierto?

Me ha quedado claro que Arthur de verdad da miedo cuando se enoja, tuvimos que disculparnos y retornar a nuestras labores, luego acordamos salir los 3 aun bar para conversar.

También invitamos Raivis mas nuevamente rechazó la invitación, por eso le preguntamos a Toris una vez llegamos al sitio escogido, resulta que Raivis esta interesado en una chica, esta ahorrando para comprarle un regalo.

Tomamos unas copas entre los tres, conversamos sobre lo cómodos que nos sentíamos en el trabajo y luego Toris se fue después de recibir una llamada , prácticamente nos obligó a quedarnos para limar asperezas.

 **-** ¿Y bien? **-** Si no comienzo yo la conversación esta nunca iniciaría.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** Entre sus excusas y peros no han comentado si ahora estan saliendo oficialmente.

 **-** No, todo fue de improviso.

 **-** ¡Eh! ¿Entonces Arthur no te dijo nada? **-** Sobre sus negocios y que el restaurante es apenas una parte de su dinero y no todos sus ahorros.

 **-** ¡Fue mi culpa! Me queje de la forma como bailaba con las chicas y que no apartaba la mirada de la bartender pechugona, creí que no se molestaría. **-** Es cierto que una de las bartender tenia unos pechos enormes, aun así su sonrisa era amable y sincera, sin rastro de malicia.

 **-** ¿Te gritó o algo?

 **-** Me respondió quejándose del tiempo que pase bailando con una de las chicas **.-** No recuerdo mucho sobre esa parte. **-** También me llamó Mocoso, hice berrinche por eso, él solo se acercó y nos besamos, una cosa llevo a la otra y luego tú apareciste.

 **-¿** Entonces, en teoría ustedes no lo han hecho todo?

 **-** Sí, en teoría es como acabas de decir.

 **-** Ustedes dos me sorprendieron, me disculpo, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

 **-** ¿Eso significa que ahora estamos bien?

 **-** Sí.

 **-** ¡Bien, ahora una foto para subirla al grupo!Es para celebrar que ya no estas enojado. **-** Francis creó un grupo de chat en el wasap, aunque por alguna razón no agrego a sus dos amigos, por ahora el grupo no es muy activo.

 **-** De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Vash**

Desde que le vendí la cafetería a Beilschmidt padre, he mantenido comunicación con él, como entiende de leyes actualmente asesora a Erika para que pueda recuperar su herencia, ese es el motivo por el cual desde el inicio es amable con nosotros.

Trabaje en su empresa un tiempo, como no me sentía cómodo busque otras opciones, una de ellas era trabajar en el Bad Touch Trio, su mayor problema era la mala gestión de los ingresos, por la incompetencia de los dueños cerraría un negocio que era rentable, como los conocía y me permitieron gritarles escogí trabajar con ellos; mi relación con Beilschmidt solo era laboral, le gritaba y hablaba con él únicamente temas de trabajo; si, a Beilschmidt padre no le hizo gracia que decidiera trabajar con su hijo y sus amigos pero lo dejo pasar.

Como dije Erika quiere recuperar su herencia, tiene la edad para hacerlo, antes hemos viajado juntos, sin embargo, dice que este viaje quiere hacerlo ella sola.

 **-** ¿Hermano, estas bien? De repente te pusiste pálido.

 **-** Hum, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?

 **-** Te decía que el viaje durará como máximo una semana, primero iré a Liechtenstein, luego a Suiza, allí me dará el alcance el señor Beilschmidt, hablaremos con los miembros de la familia que no irán a la reunión de Liechtenstein.

 **-** ¿No seria mejor que te acompañe a la primera reunión?

 **-** Tiene unos compromisos que cumplir en esa fecha, pero las personas que ha recomendado ya han estudiado el caso.

 **-** No, prefiero que postergues la reunión unos días y puedas ir con Beilschmidt padre.

 **-** ¡Hermano! ¿ Crees que no puedo hacer esto sola? **-** Esta susceptible con este tema y se altera rápido, esa es una de las razones por la que no le quiero dejar ir sola.

 **-** Te enfrentas a nuestra familia, ellos no son principiantes. Te estoy dejando ir sola, esa es mi condición, si insistes con la fecha que ellos te pusieron entonces iré. **-** No creo que me pueda decirle algo más, no me escuchara.

 **-** ¡Esta bien, hablaré con el señor Beilschmidt! ¡Y que te diga a ti el por qué no se puede! **-** Ya se le pasara el enojo, aunque irse a su cuarto tirando la puerta era innecesario.

Si todo sale como espero, acompañare a Erika en su viaje, aunque planeo quedarme en la sala de espera de la reunión, si entro terminaría disparando a varios por las estupideces que han estado haciendo en estos años y no reconocerle a Erika sus derechos.

Por estar hablando con Erika ya se me hizo tarde, hoy tengo una reunión de "emergencia" con el trio de idiotas y Mónica, Bonnefoy fue el que me aviso.

 **-** Esta reunión es por un asunto muy puntual, mañana iré a Francia por un mes. **-** La misma Mónica era quien daba la noticia.

 **-** ¡QUÉ! Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa.

 **-** No tienes de que preocuparte, voy a dejar escrita la agenda que deben seguir.

 **-** Es por eso que debo preocuparme. Vas a gastar por adelantado el presupuesto del mes.

 **-** Ya está decidida, no se puede cambiar.

 **-** Yo te doy mi aprobación si haces que Francis nos agregue a Toño y a mi al grupo. **-** Esto es serio y el idiota de Beilschmidt se pone a hacer berrinche porque su amigo no lo agrego al nuevo grupo de wasap.

 **-** ¿Qué grupo? Ustedes estan en todos los grupos de mi hermano. **-** Ahora no, y ya nos salimos del tema principal.

 **-** Es un nuevo grupo en el que esta incluido el grupo del Cejotas.

 **-** ¡No se supone que le cuentes eso Toño!

 **-** Ah, si es el grupo de Arthur no importa. **-** A Mónica no le agrada Kirkland, mas si se trata de dinero trabajaría hasta con su peor enemigo. **-** ¿Hermano, no vas a decir nada?

 **-** Yo ya no tengo amigos, solo compañeros de trabajo. **-** Es ridículo seguir escuchando, lo mejor es intervenir.

 **-** ¡BASTA! En estos momentos debería estar arreglando mi maleta y ustedes me estan haciendo perder el tiempo. **-** Mónica se me adelantó. **-** La reunión esta terminada así que me voy.

 **-** Esto a sido una perdida de tiempo, si te vas mañana ya para que te molestas en decirnos, no vamos a poder ajustar tu agenda.

 **-** Es por eso que esperé hasta ahora.

 **-** Vash querido, sé que te enfada avisar con tan poco tiempo, mas no tienes de que preocuparte contamos contigo para que todo siga en orden.

 **-** Ese es el problema, yo tengo planeado ir a Suiza la próxima semana. **-** Pensaba avisarles hoy ya que nos estábamos reuniendo.

 **-** ¡Oh! Ese si es un problema. **-** Todos sudaban frio.

 **-** Bueno entonces, Vash tú estas a cargo. **-** Mónica se fue corriendo y sin mirar atrás, esto supera mis limites de paciencia.

A los dueños del Bad Touch Trio no se les puede dejar sin supervisión, por lo general sus padres, Mónica o yo nos encargamos de evitar que cometan alguna locura, la primera de ellas comprar la discoteca, desde que entramos a trabajar con ellos, sus padres cada vez más se ausentan del país por diferentes razones.

 **-** Kesesese, ustedes exageran West puede encargarse. **-** No Ludwig no puede encargarse, a pesar de ser el menor consiente demasiado a su hermano. **-** Hablando de West, hay que ir a la cafetería yo invito, todavía queda tiempo hasta la hora de trabajar. Quien sabe Toño capaz mi hermanito te presente a un par de amigos, ya que con ese chico no funcionó.

 **-** Lovi sigue siendo mi amigo y no estoy interesado en tu oferta Gilbert. **-** Soy solo yo o la cara de Carriedo daba miedo, también su voz sonaba amenazante.

 **-** Cálmate Toño, lo decía con buena intención, no tienes que ponerte de esa manera. ¿Francis tú si vas a ir, verdad?

 **-** Lo siento Gilbert, pero sigo enojado con ustedes dos.

 **-** Es que viniendo de ti, nadie va a creer que la norma de "hoy nada de sexo" es enserio. **-** Por andar luciéndose, Bonnefoy se enteró que no le hicieron caso, le doy puntos a Beilschmidt por no mencionar mi nombre, sino tuviera que asegurarme no escucharía las idioteces de estos sujetos.

Es una suerte que no tenga turno más tarde porque ya me duele demasiado la cabeza con tantas tonterías, además que llamara Beilschmidt padre para decirme que esta de acuerdo con aplazar la reunión significa una victoria amarga, Erika estará acompañada por la persona correcta y yo no podre ir a ese viaje, le prometí que no iría si conseguía aplazar la reunión, di mi palabra y debo cumplirla.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Solo una cosa que debí preguntar el capitulo pasado, si me pueden dar ideas para el nombre del grupo de wasap de Francia, enserio no se me ocurre ninguno los grupos en los que estoy tienen pésimos nombres….Si desean también el nombre del restaurante de Inglaterra.

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Roma:** Rómulo Vargas (58 años).

 **Hungría:** Elizabeta Héderváry ( 28 años).

 **Bielorrusia:** Natalia Arlovskaya (24 años).

 **Italia Veneziano:** Feliciano Vargas (22 años).

 **Seborga:** Marcello Vargas ( 15 años).

* * *

 **Rómulo**

Yo he cometido varios errores en mi vida, incluso al convertirme en padre no tomaba consciencia de mi responsabilidad, me desaparecía de casa durante días, creía que con dejar dinero era suficiente, salía a fiestas, las apuestas, cuando me vi involucrado en varios problemas preferí ir a España, eso incluía llevar a mi familia, mas en el momento que les informé mi decisión no estuvieron de acuerdo, mi hijo seria padre y mi mujer prefirió separarse de mi, no quiso saber nada de sus nietos.

Cada vez que tenia un dinero extra se lo enviaba a mi hijo, él me enviaba fotos de mis nietos, por eso me sorprendió la llamada de su mujer, ella me dijo que los tres vendrían, yo me ilusioné con la idea de ver crecer a mis nietos, sin embargo, cuando solo ellos dos aparecieron adivine de inmediato lo que pasaba, los abracé fuertemente y jure cuidarlos siempre; lo mismo fue con Marcello.

Así que estoy realmente preocupado por mis nietos mayores, puede que Lovi me llame anciano senil, mas yo estoy al tanto de lo que hacen, sé muy bien que Feliciano me ha desobedecido y esta trabajando en una cafetería, ahora sufre las consecuencias, para estresado y pronto comenzaran los talleres y el proyecto de titulación. Como no habló conmigo no puedo ayudarlo directamente así que utilizo a Marcello, en realidad, a su grupo de amigos.

Tal vez si estoy viejo para confiar en un grupo de adolescentes.

No importa, mientras aún pueda conquistar mujeres bellas no me voy a deprimir.

 **-** Marcello, tu informe. **-** Sus amigos fueron a la cafetería para conocer al dueño, en un horario que sabía no estaba Feli.

 **-** No hay mucho que decir, entramos, comimos varias tartas….

 **-** Espera, ¿Cómo es eso de "comimos varias tartas"? se supone que tú no debías entrar.

 **-** ¡Qué! ¿Y por qué?

 **-** Porque obviamente te va a reconocer como familiar de Feli.

 **-** No digas tonterías abuelo, fuimos un grupo de estudiantes escandalosos como cualquier otro, si hasta el dueño nos dio varios… dulces…gratis….Jajaja parece que el dueño si se dio cuenta, tendré más cuidado la próxima. **-** Bueno, no es que sea del todo malo que Feli se entere, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

 **-** Ve a lavarte las manos y ayúdame a preparar la cena. **-** Soy bastante optimista con respecto a Feliciano.

 **-** Sí.

Por otro lado lo de Lovino es más complicado.

Ahora tiene amigos, su forma de ser tan arisca y gruñona con los demás ha espantado a todas las personas que se le acercaban, a diferencia de Feliciano que es tan amigable constantemente a sido blanco de odiosas comparaciones lo que provocaba que se aísle aún más, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas al escucharlo hablar de ellos, Marcello incluso lo molestaba diciendo que los estaba inventando pero mi nieto lo calló mostrando pruebas de su existencia, todos ellos conocen su carácter y lo han aceptado, sin embargo, no todo puede ser felicidad y esto es lo que me preocupa.

Al principio creí que estaba enojado por perder el trabajo y quería estar solo, si no soy estricto con él es capaz de no buscar un nuevo empleo en un año, sin embargo se consiguió uno bastante rápido, en una florería, fue después de entrar a trabajar que empezó a trabajar en este lugar que nos dio la noticia de estos amigos, no parece gustarle ese lugar, sin embargo la persona que lo recomendó si que le agrada, no se con exactitud quien es pero según mis contactos, tiene que ver con el entorno de Carmen, se que ella se encuentra en Portugal así que no es ella, su hijo despidió a Lovi, no puede ser él.

Actualmente esa persona está teniendo una aventura con Lovi, no es necesario ser un observador para darse cuenta, me preocupa que se ilusione, así es como parece y piense que esa relación tiene futuro, lo más probable es que termine en un par de meses, estoy seguro que mi nieto no soportaría esa traición, es muy sensible.

 **-** Lovi, quiero saber algo.

 **-** ¿Qué demonios quieres anciano?

 **-** ¿La mujer con la que sales es casada? **-** Podría ser un hombre, pero si le pregunto directamente nunca lo admitiría.

 **-** No sé de que hablas, no estoy saliendo con nadie.

 **-** Si me lo dices sin que tu cara parezca un tomate maduro tal vez serias un poco más convincente. **-** No puedo evitar reírme.

 **-** ¡Te mataré anciano! **-** Mi nieto mayor se acerca con intenciones de estrangularme.

 **-** ¡Lovino cálmate, no puedes matar al abuelo! **-** Solo por si las dudas dejé escondido a Marcello para protegerme.

 **-** ¡¿Tú de donde saliste?! ¡¿Acaso estabas espiando?!

Pasó un buen rato hasta que todo se calmara.

 **-** Lovi por favor responde la pregunta, prometo no entrometerme o exigirte que la traigas a cenar si la respuesta es no.

 **-** Sí, yo también quiero saber.

 **-** Lo que tú pienses no importa.-Le respondió a Marcello. **-** Y para que no sigan siendo una molestia, no es casada. **-** Suspiro de alivio y creo que Marcello igual.

 **-** Como ya eres un adulto, voy a confiar en ti. **-** Solo espero estar tomando la decisión correcta, aunque me siento inquieto, mejor digo que me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, . **-** ¡No Lovi, todavía eres un niño para mi, no puedo dejar que te hagas daño tomando decisiones equivocadas! **-** Abrazo a mi nieto mientras lloro.

 **-** ¡¿Y tú por qué me abrazas?!-Marcello también abraza a su hermano.

 **-** ¡Es que falta Feli y él siempre me da un abrazo!

 **-** ¡Búscate una novia!

Un día perfectamente normal en esta casa.

* * *

 **Lovino**

Si hubiera sabido con anterioridad que la loca de Elizabeta, novia del gerente del bastardo, es la mejor amiga de Emma no aceptaba este trabajo, ahora solo me queda sacarle el mejor provecho.

 **-** Para ser alguien a quien pensaba despedir al primer mes, debo reconocerlo chaval, sabes negociar. **-** Necesito un par de días libres, por suerte tengo material para negociar.

 **-** Gracias por el halago, pero eso no va a cambiar ni un poco mis exigencias. **-** Estoy por cumplir un mes con el bastardo, y con pronto quiero decir mañana; nos vemos seguido pero por el trabajo terminamos hablando muy poco, así que me hizo prometerle pasar todo un día juntos.

 **-** Te daré un día libre la próxima semana y sales temprano mañana, esa es mi ultima oferta chaval, tómala o déjala. **-** Elizabeta se casará con Roderich y entre las dos revisan cientos de revistas de novias, soportarlas es el mismo infierno, por eso esta tan desesperado, mas no lo suficiente para salirme con la mía.

 **-** Supongo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar, es la mejor oferta del día. **-** Ya hablaré con el bastardo, me sigue conviniendo el día libre, tengo un plan.

 **-** ¡Hermano! Eli y yo ya estamos listas ¿Nos vamos? **-** Hoy Elizabeta se probará varios vestidos, si, vestidos de novia, la peor pesadilla.

 **-** Yo estoy ocupado, tengo unos pedidos que entregar, sin embargo Lovino se ha ofrecido a acompañarlas.

 **-** ¿Entregar qué? ¿Hermano, no te estas metiendo en problemas, verdad?

 **-** Confía en mi Emma, además aquí el chaval piensa que tu amiga tiene malos gustos y que estaría encantado de asesorarla. **-** Este malnacido se ha conseguido audífonos medicados, de otra forma no me explico como me pudo escuchar cuando murmuraba de sus malos gustos por ser la novia de Roderich.

 **-** ¿De verdad Lovi?Yo estaría muy feliz de que nos acompañes.

 **-** Sí, yo las acompañare.

 **-** Gracias Lovino. **-** La loca me abraza, por cierto ella tiene demasiada fuerza así que me esta asfixiando. **-** Nos vamos a divertir y tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, has sido muy cruel Lovi no nos cuentas nada de ti.

 **-** ¡Eli que Lovi esta morado, suéltalo! **-** Voy a morir, si paso todo el día con estas dos definitivamente voy a morir.

 **-** Animo chaval, solo di **no** a todo lo que te pregunten.

 **-** ¡Hermano! Cuando regrese quiero ver en las cuentas del día el ingreso de ese pedido importante.

 **-** Estas exagerando Emma.

 **-** Si no estas de acuerdo puedes venir con nosotros, así será más divertido.

 **-** No es necesario.

 **-** Que tal si nos vamos de una vez; sino vamos a llegar tarde. **-** La loca me empuja a la salida. **-** ¡Nos vemos Govert! En cuanto a ti Lovino, tienes que responderme varias preguntas, y más te vale no mentir sobre que no sales con nadie esos chupetones en el cuello no se hacen solos jeje~.

Emma salió de la tienda poco rato después y en lugar de ayudarme se le unió a la húngara con las preguntas.

Al final Elizabeta no se decidió por ningún modelo, tendrá que volver en otra fecha, luego fuimos a comer y siguieron bombardeándome de preguntas, les admití que salgo con una persona que sé muy bien no me conviene, no le he contado a nadie y guardaran el secreto, me dieron un largo sermón sobre quererme más y terminar esa relación que no lleva a nada, no les preste atención aunque si me quedé pensando en algunas situaciones con el bastardo.

Me fui a casa directamente sin regresar a la florería, Emma me dio el permiso, al llegar recibo una llamada de ella diciendo que su hermano no mentía, se escuchaba alegre y ya hacia planes para ir de compras con la ganancia.

Todo estaría bien sino fuera porque el bastardo llamó minutos más tarde de colgarle a Emma, lo que dijo me dejó sudando frio, no tenia ganas de ir a trabajar el día siguiente, tampoco ver a Antonio.

La llamada de Toris es la única razón por la que me presenté en la tienda por la mañana; lo conocí gracias a que Alfred siempre envía fotos al wasap, una de ellas del chef del restaurante de Cejas, siempre compra girasoles, no imagino como es que se involucró con Ivan Braginski, ese sujeto peligroso que trabaja en el Bad Touch Trio pero las flores son para él, se las da como buenos amigos que son, la risa de ese sujeto da escalofríos, el lituano pidió ayuda y acostumbrado como estoy a ayudar a Feliciano no puedo negarme.

 **-** Tu amigo tiene buen tiempo esperando chaval. **-** Llegué tarde a propósito. **-** Te descontare la tardanza. **-** En otras circunstancias me quejaría.

 **-** Buenos días Lovino perdón por molestar tan temprano. **-** Para variar Toris temblaba como gelatina, solo que a su costado no se encontraba el psicópata, una bella mujer le acompañaba, casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con una mirada de desprecio hacia el lituano.

 **-** ¿Qué tanto miras idiota? Apúrate con las flores de mi hermano. **-** Lo que faltaba, una hermana demente.

 **-** Si, dame un minuto.

 **-** ¡Apresúrate! Mi hermano está enfermo y ver esas flores lo alegrara!

 **-** Solo es un ligero resfriado, nada de que preocuparse. **-** Diría lastima, mas la demente me mataría, con sus risas diciendo hermano ya la considero más peligrosa.

Como era de esperar Toris pagó la cuenta y se fueron, ojala no regresen pronto.

 **-** Así que el idiota español y tú son amantes.

 **-** ¡Chigi! **-** Me distraje con esos dos y olvidé al cabeza de tulipán.

 **-** Cálmate chaval, la verdad es que a diferencia de mi hermana esta relación me beneficia.

 **-** ¿Qué demonios, no vas a golpearme?

 **-** ¿Quieres que te golpee?

 **-** No

 **-** Eso pensé **-** Es sorprendente lo tranquilo que se encuentra. **-** Además gracias a eso logre sacarle al español más dinero del que tenia en mente. **-**

No le quitare su felicidad comentándole los planes de Emma, aunque se lo merece por quitarle dinero al bastardo.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente, llego la hora que acordamos el día anterior y me fui, tenia que encontrarme con Antonio en un lugar algo lujoso, en realidad ya he ido a su casa, fue un error desde esa fecha él ha sido el activo, así que acordamos celebrar nuestro primer mes en un sitio neutral.

Al llegar lo primero que veo es al bastardo esperando en la puerta, es molesto que se encuentre ahí, acaso es un idiota, fácilmente podrían reconocerlo.

 **-** ¡Lovi! **-** Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y corre hacia mi dándome un beso en los labios ganándose un cabezazo de mi parte como saludo. **-** ¿Por qué fue eso Lovi?

 **-** Por ser un bastardo, entremos rápido tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar.

* * *

 **Antonio**

Hablar con mi madre últimamente me pone de mal humor, ahora que salgo con Lovi me he dado cuenta de algo, desde pequeño ella siempre ha repetido lo mismo: nietos, hoy es un pésimo día porque hable con ella; estoy convencido que la razón por la que me dejo ser amigo de Francis y Gilbert es para ser abuela.

Y quién va a cumplir su sueño no soy yo, Joao y yo fuimos criados como hermanos, a pesar de ser primos por nuestro parecido no lo adivinarías, se fue a vivir a Portugal a los 20 por una oferta de trabajo, solo viene de visita en vacaciones desde entonces, muy pronto será padre de su primer hijo, se supone que se casará con la mamá luego que nazca el niño, por ahora viven juntos y mi madre decidió ir a ayudar ya que serian padres primerizos.

Nunca he tenido problemas con João, es más, sabe varios secretos míos así que no puedo enojarme con él ni aunque quisiera y que a mi madre le agrade la chica solo a ocasionado que me llame todo el tiempo para contarme sobre la ropa para el bebe que compraron juntas, o las vitaminas que debe tomar, o que fueron a su chequeo juntas o como decoraron el cuarto del bebe, sí, quiero a mi madre, lo que no soporto son sus reproches acerca de cuando yo le daré nietos y su insistencia a presentarme a las hijas de sus amigas.

A ella no le agradaba Emma cuando se la presenté, y dudo mucho que le agrade Govert si se entera, porque sí hace poco más de un año cuando Joao vino por unos días se conocieron, se quedó en un cuarto en mi apartamento, a Emma ya la conocía, los dos congeniaron, hasta se fueron de fiesta sin invitarme, supongo que una cosa llevo a la otra y el día antes de que regrese a Portugal como se demoraba en levantarse entre al cuarto que ocupaba y lo encuentro a él y Govert durmiendo en la misma cama.

Se supone que solo dormían, yo no he visto nada más que eso, muchos amigos comparten la cama sin que eso se pueda malinterpretar, tampoco había señales que hicieran sospechar de que ocurrió "algo más" entre los dos, sin embargo ellos comenzaron a amenazarme uno con publicar mis secretos y el otro con matarme si le cuento a alguien.

Con mi hermano no tuve problemas pero Govert no estaba muy convencido de mi silencio y quería darme una paliza a modo de advertencia, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso así que le propuse un trato, si no me golpeaba yo le debía un favor que podría cobrar en cualquier momento, valido aun si terminaba mi relación con Emma, en ese entonces no lo creía posible y lo dije para darle seguridad.

Por qué cuento todo esto, porque después de hablar con mi madre Govert es quien me llama dispuesto a cobrarme ese favor, prácticamente había olvidado ese suceso.

Por lo que entendí Emma y él habían tenido una pequeña discusión y hoy antes de cerrar debía entregar un pedido caro supuestamente encargado con antelación, dicho pedido no existía, ahí es donde entro yo en la ecuación, debo comprar un arreglo floral o varios ramos de flores, lo que genere más ganancias, así no tendrá problemas y no perderá la confianza de su hermana.

Lovi me dijo específicamente que no organice nada extravagante para nuestro primer mes, planeaba llevarlo a comer en el restaurant de Francis, claro hasta que recordé que ninguno de nuestros amigos sabe de nuestra relación, lo que reducía abismalmente las opciones, no quería comprarle flores ni se me ocurría que hacer para que nuestra cita sea diferente a las demás, al menos pasaríamos más tiempo juntos así que le compre distintos dulces, en una ocasión menciono que le gustaban aunque no me parecía suficiente, hasta el momento que Govert llamó.

No quería comprar flores , mas si el destino me dice compra flores pues no voy en contra y compro flores.

Terminé comprando un arreglo floral de margaritas y rosas, eran hermosas, de seguro Lovi se sonrojara y tal vez me tire un cabezazo, lo ha hecho antes y no me sorprendería, bueno es un signo que está avergonzado y le gusta el regalo; también compré varias rosas sueltas; me gustaron los distintos colores y pensaba que hacer con ellas, ahí fue cuando cometí un grave error.

 **-** ¡Estas le encantaran a Lovi! **-** Lo dije sin pensar al ver las rosas.

Lo que dije sonó extraño, no importa de que manera lo mires, mis gestos tampoco ayudaban, trate de justificarme porque yo no trabajo con Lovi y supuestamente ni nos vemos desde hace mucho como para que se alegre por unas flores, me puse nervioso y confesé, definitivamente no soy bueno guardando secretos.

 **-** Esta bien.

 **-** ¿Eh?

 **-** Digo que no me molesta, esta relación comenzó después de terminar con Emma, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

 **-** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que seas tan comprensivo.

 **-** ¡Espera ahí! Te voy a cobrar el no contarle nada a mi hermana.

 **-** ¿Contarle a Emma? Nadie sabe que salgo con Lovi.

 **-** Bueno te cobraré guardar el secreto, da lo mismo. Ah y siéntete libre de comprar más flores estas siendo mezquino.

 **-** ¿Todavía tienes trufas belgas?

Por la noche terminé de prepararme mentalmente para confesarle a Lovi que una persona ya sabia nuestro secreto, se alteró mas no me insultó, vaya que le afectaba, ya hablaríamos mañana.

Me levante tarde así que fui corriendo hacia el lugar donde nos encontraríamos, decore la habitación lo mejor que pude considerando todos los descansos que tome, cuando vi la hora ya era momento que Lovi llegara así que salí a esperarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera verlo, me emocioné al verlo porque también había la opción de que no viniera al contarle lo de Govert, corrí a su encuentro y lo bese en los labios por lo que me gané un cabezazo.

 **-** ¿Por qué fue eso Lovi?

 **-** Por ser un bastardo, entremos rápido tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar.

Nosotros nos vemos seguido dos o tres veces por semana, pero por nuestros horarios solo es por un par de horas, de hecho nuestra relación se basa más en el sexo, mis amigos se dieron cuenta que cojeaba así que no podía seguir siendo el pasivo si quería mantener lo que teníamos en secreto, también me incomodaba un poco tener esa posición si debo admitirlo, invite a Lovi a mi apartamento, en lugar de hablar utilizamos el tiempo en acostarnos.

Él lo entendió así como debíamos ser en todas nuestras citas, no es que me molestara, para nada en absoluto, sin embargo esta ocasión es especial, logramos tener más tiempo y no lo quiero desaprovechar.

 **-** ¿Y bien? **-** No quiero molestar a mi amante italiano cuando está tan calmado echado a mi lado, sin embargo es necesario hablar de ciertos temas.

 **-** ¿Y bien qué bastardo?

 **-** Ya una persona sabe de nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo que todos se enteren y…..

 **-** Quieres contárselo a tus amigos.

 **-** Solo a Francis y Gilbert, lo prometo.

 **-** Esta bien solo recuerda que no le deben contar a nadie, yo pienso decirles a Matthew y a Vash.

 **-** No te preocupes, no dirán nada. **-** Es bueno que llegáramos a un acuerdo fácilmente. **-** Con respecto a la sorpresa que me darías. ¿Se canceló por contarle a Govert?

 **-** No, claro que no bastardo. **-** Toda la cara de Lovi se puso roja. **-** Es solo que el próximo miércoles mi abuelo y mis hermanos no estarán en casa todo el día, si quieres puedes venir, no es una invitación ni nada.

 **-** ¡Qué! Claro que quiero conocer tu casa, no es la forma que hubiese preferido pero estaré encantado de ir. **-** No pude evitar abrazarlo, estoy demasiado contento.

 **-** Ten cuidado bastardo, me estas aplastando.

 **-** Lo siento, sabes que no era mi intención.

 **-** Lo se, ahora si no te molesta me gustaría descansar un rato.

 **-** Claro, claro.

Este aniversario resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, a Lovi le encantaron las flores y el arreglo floral era un de los que él había armado por lo tanto le gustaba mas no podía quedárselo así que le gustó que sea su regalo.

* * *

Este capítulo es puro spamano, no era mi intención al inicio sin embargo es necesario para avanzar la historia, en serio cuando empecé a escribirla no imaginé que seria de tantos capítulos, me frustra que avance tan lento, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta pero por si acaso lo escribo, Carmen es Iberia, Galia es un nombre que sigue vigente por eso es el mismo.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Turquía:** Sadik Adnan (40 años)

 **Heracles:** Heracles Karpusi (22 años)

 **Egipto:** Gupta Muhammad Hassan (22 años)

* * *

 **Sadik**

Hoy ha sido un buen día, es más, dudo de una posibilidad para que saliera mejor, la exposición de arte ha sido un rotundo éxito, y claro que esperaba este resultado si escogí al mejor grupo de estudiantes.

Todos estos días de estrés valieron la pena, y finalmente se dejará de hablar de Feliciano Vargas, ese muchacho tiene talento pero no escucha las indicaciones de los maestros, desde que ingresó a la universidad se le consideró un prodigio y lo han dejado actuar a sus anchas, cuando intenté darle varias indicaciones no me escuchó, así no podía darle un lugar en la exposición, el que participara en las anteriores lo hizo confiarse es la única forma de que aprenda, no importa cuanto intercedieron por él no era justo si lo comparábamos con el resto de estudiantes.

Por mi parte estuve a cargo de 5 alumnos de ultimo ciclo, uno de ellos es una chica danesa escandalosa, el otro un noruego que parece jugar a las estatuas, casi nunca habla y se mueve poco, aunque en realidad los tres restantes son los que presentaron mejores obras, Kiku Honda, un estudiante japonés bastante aplicado, respetuoso y **educado,** sobre todo eso ultimo, él no es ningún respondón que cuestiona tus métodos de enseñanza, el único punto en su contra es ser amigo de Vargas.

 **-** ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir? **-** Para celebrar invité a todos mis alumnos que participaron a almorzar, sin embargo, solo dos de ellos accedieron a venir conmigo, es un lugar que quería probar hace buen tiempo solo que no había tenido tiempo, justo los dos que todavía no he nombrado.

 **-** No, necesito unos minutos más. **-** Gupta Muhammad.

 **-** Yo no… me decido….aún **-** Heracles Karpusi.

 **-** De acuerdo, les doy unos minutos más. **-** Ya llevo un cuarto de hora esperando que decidan.

Estos dos mocosos a pesar de su apariencia, pues uno es diligente con sus trabajos y el otro un despreocupado que duerme todo el día, en realidad son unos engreídos que tienen ayuda de sobra de sus familias, y quien necesita a un prodigio cuando tienes a dos sobresalientes, a los que conoces a sus madres razón por la cual serás su agente, y por eso mismo a veces tengo que soportar su engreimiento.

 **-** Ya me decidí.

 **-** Sí…yo igual.

 **-** ¡Pero si hace menos de un minuto dijeron que no se decidían!

 **-** Cambiamos de opinión.

 **-** Cambiamos de opinión.

 **-** ¡Malditos mocosos se estan burlando de mi! **-** Acostumbran hacerlo.

 **-** Sí.

 **-** Sí.

Este par de mocosos desagradecidos, desde que el mesero regresó con los platillos que ordenamos no han dicho ni una palabra, encima piden postre, admito que los pasteles de aquí son deliciosos y elegí mousse de queso con salsa de frutos del bosque, sino fuera por los postres esta reunión seria un fracaso.

 **-** ¿Saben? **-** Intento llamar la atención de ambos. **-** Yo quería que viniera Kiku, él sí escucha todo lo que digo.

 **-** Honda sigue enojado con usted por no permitir que Vargas participara en la exposición.

 **-** Kiku es… un buen….amigo.

 **-** No le estan haciendo ningún bien a Vargas al consentirle todo.

 **-** Las personas que nacen con una buena estrella como Vargas no tienen que preocuparse de esos simples detalles.

 **-** zzzzzzz **-** El mocoso griego terminó de comer y se quedó dormido.

 **-** ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de Kiku a hablar de Vargas? Ustedes mocosos no entienden nada. **-** Y como si invocaran al diablo veo pasar a Vargas por la ventana, es él aunque noto algo diferente.

 **-** ¿Desde cuando Vargas tiene esa cara de amargado? **-** Exactamente eso mismo pienso yo, el chico siempre tiene una sonrisa bobalicona.

¡Ah! Vargas sigue su camino y pronto lo voy a perder de vista, no puedo permitir eso, salgo corriendo del restaurante y detrás viene Gupta, no creo que sea un problema pues dejamos a Karpusi en el restaurante.

El italiano caminó otro buen tramo hasta recién detenerse y sorpresivamente, bueno para mi fue una sorpresa, un sujeto de unos 30 años corrió hacia él y lo besó en los labios, a Vargas le van los hombres algunos rumores así ya había escuchado, sin embargo, que le diera un cabezazo en respuesta al sujeto, dejando de lado lo impactante que agrediera físicamente a una persona, por un segundo me hizo imaginar que se defendía de un acosador, ya me iba acercar cuando Gupta me detiene, esos dos intercambian unas cuantas palabras y el menor arrastra al otro dentro de un hotel, fue por un momento pero fui capaz de ver el rostro del sujeto y estoy seguro que era el hijo de Carmen, una mujer temperamental con la que tengo que tratar al recomendarle algunas obras de arte.

 **-** Nunca imagine ver a Vargas en uno de estos lugares. **-** Eso lo dijo Gupta, aunque pienso igual.

 **-** Escucha Gupta, Vargas es adulto y sabe lo que hace, no creo que debamos decirle a nadie. **-** Ya hablare yo con Carmen sobre su hijo.

 **-** Estoy de acuerdo, ahora regresemos al restaurante, no creo que a Heracles le haya hecho gracia haberlo dejado solo.

 **-** Si, es verdad.

Ni bien dimos dos pasos nos encontramos con un griego muy enojado y un par de meseros, nos buscaban luego de salir corriendo, tuve que pagar la cuenta y lo peor es que no comí mi postre, no sé como se las arreglo para hacerlo pero Vargas arruinó mi día.

* * *

 **Feliciano**

Estos días no han salido peor simplemente porque eso no es posible, que Luddy me despidiera fue algo que ya me estaba esperando, cometo muchos errores, aunque siempre me corrige y no le gusta que coquetee con las chicas no se había mostrado tan enfadado como lo ha estado los últimos días, desde que apareció el rumor más concretamente.

No sé de donde salieron esos rumores, sin embargo, Kiku no los creyó ni por un segundo, es más, fue él quien me sugirió faltar hoy a clases, es cierto que ayer me encontraba muy alterado y solo conseguía que los otros se burlen aún más, me voy a asegurar de regresar mañana con una sonrisa y no hacer caso a ninguna de sus provocaciones.

 **-** Ve~ ya me siento mejor. **-** Sí, es mejor mantener mi mente ocupada.

Como mi abuelo y mis hermanos no regresaran hasta muy tarde tengo tiempo de sobra para preparar nuestro plato preferido canelones rellenos de carne, primero debo ver cuales son los ingredientes que faltan, hacer una lista, ir a comprar, estoy muy motivado con esto.

 **-** Ve~ primero debo cambiarme, sigo con la piyama puesta. **-** Y tal vez deba salir de la cama.

Luego de tomar un delicioso desayuno y estar totalmente listo… para ir a comprar….olvide el monedero, no importa solo tengo que ir a mi cuarto y buscarlo porque no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

 **-** Ve~ **-** Alguien abrió la puerta principal, si es mi abuelo estaré en un aprieto pues sabrá que falté a clases.

 **-** Tu casa es muy acogedora Lovi. **-** ¿Lovi?, mi hermano trajo a un invitado a casa.

 **-** No tienes que forzarte bastardo, esta todo desordenada, ahora no seas vago y ayúdame a ordenar las compras.

No puedo escuchar nada más, no sé si debo salir, me gustaría conocer al amigo de mi hermano, nunca antes había traído uno, mas si lo trajo pensando que no lo presentará a nadie se enfadará si salgo de mi cuarto.

 **-** Es que debiste verlo Lovi, por un segundo pensamos que Erika golpearía a Gilbert, pero ella siempre ha sido muy educada y luego de hablar se retiró sin hacer escandalo.

 **-** Tu amigo es un gilipollas por hablar de esa manera.

 **-** Es verdad que Gilbert siempre comete errores, sin embargo, Vash ni se incomodó cuando le preguntó por su versión de los hechos. **-** Si no me equivoco Vash es el nombre de uno de los amigos de Lovi.

 **-** Espera, ¿el chico fondue y el albino siguen hablando?

 **-** Vash trabaja para nosotros , no puede dejarnos por un asunto personal; y él es tu mayor así que no le digas de esa forma.

Escuchaba que seguían hablando mas no podía entender lo que decían, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que no escuché sonido alguno, pasaron varios minutos y seguía detrás de la puerta.

 **-** ¡Deja eso bastardo! No tienes que ponerte a limpiar.

 **-** No te preocupes Lovi, entiendo que al ser todos varones se les dificulte limpiar.

 **-** ¡Tsk! Da igual, eres un invitado, no puedes limpiar. **-** Hermano, tú eres el que causa más desorden.

 **-** Tranquilo, no me llevara mucho tiempo. ¡Ah! Si quieres comer traje algunos dulces para picar mientras preparo la paella. **-** ¿Paella? Yo también quiero.

 **-** Bien, pero ten cuidado con las cosas de Feliciano.

 **-** ¿No seria mejor que las guardaras en su cuarto? Así seria más fácil la limpieza. **-** ¡No! Yo estoy aquí y me van a ver, mi hermano se va a enojar y como me escondí se va a enojar aun más.

 **-** Lovi, soy yo o se escuchan varios ruidos. **-** ¡Ah! Me escucharon y no estaba haciendo tanto ruido.

 **-** ¡Bastardo! Ve a revisar.

 **-** ¿Yo? Pero si tú eres el que vive aquí.

¡oh no! Qué hago ahora, me van a ver y no puedo esconderme bajo de la cama, ya lo he intentado y no entro.

 **-Que demonios haces aquí estúpido hermano menor.-** La voz de Lovi sonaba aterradora, perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya habían entrado a mi cuarto, mi hermano estaba detrás del que supongo es su amigo.

 **-** ¡Te voy a matar!

 **-** ¡Espera Lovi! No seas agresivo.

 **-** ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que hoy irías a clases?

 **-** ¡BUAHH! Hermano. **-** Abrasé a Lovi y me puse a llorar. **-** Todo es culpa de ese rumor y ahora Luddy me ha despedido.

Después de calmarme le conté a Lovi y a su amigo sobre Luddy y ese rumor que dice que salgo con sujetos mayores y me acuesto con ellos por dinero, al terminar de hablar los dos intercambiaron miradas.

 **-** ¿Hermano?

 **-** Disculpa que me entrometa Feliciano, podrías decirme ¿desde cuando empezaron esos rumores? **-** Antonio, así dijo que se llamaba, fue el que preguntó.

 **-** Ve~ hace una semana más o menos.

 **-** Parece que a ese rumor le han ido cambiando los detalles.

 **-** ¡Además que yo solamente salgo contigo bastardo, ni que fueras un anciano!

 **-** Ve~ **-** Ambos me miraron como si recién se dieran cuenta que los estaba escuchando, lo cual seria raro pues hasta hace unos segundos me escuchaban a mi.

 **-** ¡Veras Feliciano! ¡En estos momentos tengo una relación complicada con tu hermano, sin embargo, no vayas a creer que me estoy burlando de él! ¡Por ahora nadie debe saberlo! Aunque ya lo saben algunos.

 **-** ¡Idiota hermano menor! Olvida lo que dijo este imbécil, concéntrate en odiar a ese alemán come patatas por despedirte y creer en esos rumores.

 **-** Es verdad que no imagino a Ludwig de esa forma.

 **-** ¿Acaso lo conoces? **-** Mi hermano es el que preguntó.

 **-** Si, es el hermano menor de Gilbert, me di cuenta por la dirección de la cafetería que es la misma persona, con solo el nombre no podría adivinarlo.

 **-** ¿Conoces a Luddy?

 **-** ¿Quién es Luddy? **-** Los tres nos quedamos congelados al oír esa voz. **-** ¿Eh?¿Dije algo mal? **-** Marcello era el que nos sorprendió.

 **-** ¡¿Cuánto has escuchado de la conversación?! **-** Lovi es el que reaccionó de los tres.

 **-** Desde hace poco.

 **-** Ve~¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano hermanito?

 **-** Hoy salimos temprano, aunque ya pasa de mediodía.

 **-¡** ¿Qué?! Mi paella.

 **-** ¿¡Qué!? Mis canelones. **-** Ya no nos da tiempo de preparar ningún platillo, nos pasamos mucho tiempo hablando.

 **-** Hola, soy Marcello, hermano de Feli y Lovi.

 **-** Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy el novio de Lovi aunque por ahora es un secreto, así que no se lo digas a nadie. **-** Tan pronto terminó de hablar recibió un cabezazo.

 **-** ¿Por qué me golpeas Lovi? Feliciano ya lo sabe y se lo dirá; además que ya te he dicho de cambiar nuestra relación a novios.

 **-** Ve~ ¡Ya entendí! Ustedes dos son amantes.

 **-** Lo ves imbécil, mi hermano es tan idiota que no se hubiera dado cuenta si no le seguías dando pistas. **-** Mal por ti hermanito no me debes subestimar, Luddy me explicó varias cosas que no entendía.

 **-** Deberían calmarse, es más importante pensar que vamos a comer, no es que no considere interesante sus problemas, mas yo tengo hambre.

 **-** ¿Acaso no escuchaste idiota? El almuerzo se arruinó y aún debemos pensar en una manera de parar esos rumores.

 **-** Eso es fácil, Feliciano, ¿Tú le dijiste a Ludwig que tienes un mellizo y un hermano menor, cierto?

 **-** Sí~, le enseñe varias fotos a Luddy de Lovi y yo.

 **-** Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente, en todo el tiempo que lo conoces, solo me ha visto a mi una vez que fui a su cafetería **-** Iba a preguntarle como es que fue a la cafetería de Luddy cuando él respondió adivinando mis pensamientos. **-** El abuelo me envió a ver que tipo de lugar era, pero eso ahora no es importante, regresando a tema; Ludwig no ha visto a Lovi en persona ni una sola vez, y tampoco sabe que es amigo de Antonio ¿Cierto?

 **-** Cierto.

 **-** Tienes un buen punto enano.

 **-** Ve~.

 **-** Todo lo que necesitan hacer es que los vea juntos a los tres y Antonio le explique su relación con nuestro hermano mayor; y cuando tus compañeros de universidad también los vean sacaran sus propias conclusiones y pararan los rumores.

 **-** Por una vez tienes una buena idea enano.

 **-** Hablaré con Kiku, él podría decirme el mejor momento para llevar a cabo ese plan.

 **-** Si ya estamos todos de acuerdo ¿Qué les parece si los invito a almorzar?

 **-** Sí.

 **-** Sí.

 **-** No.

Luego de convencer a Lovi de que nos portaríamos bien , fuimos en el auto de Antonio, él quería llevarnos al restaurante de su amigo Francés, sin embargo, nuestro hermano mayor se quejaba de que no llevaría a sus hermanos donde un pervertido, así que Marcello escogió el lugar.

Después de almorzar, Marcello y yo intentamos dejar sola a la pareja pues por nuestra culpa no la pasaron como lo habían planeado, mas Antonio insistió en ir a otros lugares, decía estar contento de conocernos, fuimos al cine y a pasear, ya en la noche nos dejó en nuestra casa donde, por suerte, todavía no llegaba el abuelo, como estábamos llenos de dulces se nos haría imposible cenar; el ultimo suceso importante de hoy fue la pelea de mi hermanos por unos chocolates.

* * *

 **Francis**

En todos mis años de vida nunca imaginé a Arthur Kirkland contar sus problemas de forma tan abierta y desde que tiene edad legal para beber ya era algo impensable, lo peor es que ahora siempre busca hablar conmigo ya que nuestros chicos son hermanos, y tengo que escuchar todas sus penas, antes era más interesante.

 **-** Mi vida en estos momentos no puede ser peor. **-** Cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que son expresiones de un ebrio cualquiera.

 **-** No deberías decir eso, simplemente es complicada en estos momentos. **-** Aunque me siento identificado con algunos de sus problemas.

 **-** Tú que sabes de vidas complicadas, eres el primogénito y de hecho Mónica te admira, conservas a tus amigos desde la infancia, nunca has tenido problemas en conseguir pareja y ganaste las denuncias en tu contra.

 **-** Denuncias infundadas debo aclarar, yo no he forzado a nadie a recibir mi amor. **-** En estos momentos extraño esa época.

 **-** No es lo que decían las denuncias.

 **-** El punto de lo que querías decir es…

 **-** Que mis hermanos le fueron con el chisme a mi madre y me dicen pedófilo por la edad de Alfred, el otro día que llamaron se la pasaron burlándose y antes de colgar dijeron que no me olvide de comprarle la Cajita Feliz; lo peor es que no hablaban en doble sentido.

 **-** Ese es el detalle que lo hace particularmente gracioso, además sabes que tarde o temprano le tenias que contar sobre Alfred, yo siempre que hablo con Galia le cuento sobre Matty, eso incluye las quejas sobre él de mi hermana.

 **-** La idea era que yo se lo contara. **-** Cejas, eso nadie se lo cree, siempre has tratado de esconder a tu familia todo lo que te resulte incomodo.

 **-** ¿Y hablaste con ella después de que le contaran?

 **-** ¡No! Es decir, esta enojada; voy a esperar que se le pase un poco para hablar.

 **-** ¿Qué le vas a decir, el tipo de relación que tienes con Alfred? Ni tú sabes eso.

 **-** Bueno, no hemos hablado sobre eso, dejamos que nuestra relación fluya. **-** Escucharlo me esta dando dolor de cabeza.

 **-** Arthur…

 **-** Lo sé, es que es difícil, cada vez que lo invito a una cita ese cabeza hueca lo convierte en una salida de amigos, tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es ir al cine, se pasa debatiendo con otros chicos sobre los superhéroes de los mundos alternos y sus poderes.

 **-** La parte buena es que ya no vas con traje.

 **-** Eso fue realmente humillante. **-** Yo también tengo mis propias frustraciones.

 **-** No es que mi relación con Matty sea miel sobre hojuelas, pero al menos decimos si una situación nos molesta. **-** Obviamente mi comentario le afecta, mas es necesario si quiere seguir con el mayor de los gemelos. **-** El tiempo se te acaba Cejas, vas a perderlo todo si no tomas una decisión.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal.

 **-** Disculpen por demorar. **-** Mi pequeño y su hermano que acaban de llegar, ellos insistieron en hacer las compras para el almuerzo y nos dejaron conversando, lo que sea necesario para que el ingles ni intente acercarse a la cocina.

Ahora que recuerdo Matty no quería creer en lo mal que el otro cocinaba, insistía en darle algunas indicaciones y aun así el resultado fue desastroso, todavía no se rinde en que Arthur pueda mejorar, verlo esforzarse es una de las cosas que admiro de él, lastima que se desperdicie por culpa de Cejas.

 **-** Nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde hermanito. **-** Alfred y Cejas irán al cine.

 **-** Sí, diviértanse.

Nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar, hablamos sobre distintos temas y vemos una película, preferimos verla en la comodidad de un sofá, a Matty le encantan las de terror psicológico, no es que no me agraden, sin embargo, y aquí es donde empiezan mis problemas, no hay ningún ambiente romántico, Matty se concentra demasiado y casi no hace comentarios, es difícil retomar alguna conversación.

Aunque ya hemos tenido relaciones intimas no hemos pasado de ese punto, yo tengo la mayor parte de la culpa que no avancemos; no poseo ninguna política de no tocar un virgen, al contrario siempre he creído que deben tener una agradable primera experiencia, ya luego decidirían por ellos mismos lo que deseen experimentar; ahora bien, no es secreto que tengo una amplia experiencia por lo que mi actual pareja quiere complacerme, puedo entender ese entusiasmo de su parte, pero yo quiero que siga siendo inocente un poco más de tiempo, que vaya descubriendo el placer poco a poco, no que corra solo para alcanzarme.

Todos esos insultos, de que soy un pervertido y un degenerado por un momento me los creí, pensé que le haría daño a un chico tan lindo como Matthew, por suerte hablar con Galia disipo esas dudas, no hay duda de que las madres saben que palabras decir para calmar a sus hijos, ella es la que me dijo ir paso a paso, tal vez Matty se enfade pero con el tiempo vera que era la mejor forma de que nuestra relación sea duradera.

 **-** Francis ¿Te sientes bien? **-** Divagando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que la película ya acabo y como no he hecho ningún comentario Matty esta preocupado.

 **-** Discúlpame, estoy algo distraído.

 **-** ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

 **-** Sí…

En es momento "alguien" azotó la puerta principal, Arthur fue el que entró dando fuertes pisadas.

 **-** ¡Ya te pedí disculpas Arthur, cálmate o vas a molestar a los vecino! **-** Definitivamente tuvieron otra cita fallida.

 **-** ¡Estoy calmado mocoso insolente, ni sabes por qué te disculpas!

 **-** ¡Para que dejes de actuar como un anciano enojado!

 **-** ¡Mis amigos! Bajen la voz los dos, no ven que estan dando un pésimo espectáculo. **-** No fue hasta ese momento que se dieron cuenta que los observábamos, sus expresiones eran increíbles.

 **-** ¡No es lo que creen! **-** Ya empezó con sus excusas. **-** ¡Esta vez es en serio! ¡Este idiota descerebrado no cree que tengo otros negocios que manejo con mis hermanos, inversiones y varias cuentas de ahorro!

 **-** ¡Serán deudas no ahorro!

 **-** ¡Arthur Kirkland! **-** Para mi sorpresa fue Matty el que alzó la voz. **-¿** Me estas diciendo qué esperaste hasta el ultimo día que te di de plazo para contarle a Alfred?

 **-** No…es que Matthew…no encontraba el momento….y….

 **-** Esperen ¿Ustedes lo sabían? **-** Alfred nos preguntaba. **-** ¿Entonces es cierto?

 **-** Yo tengo que hablar con mi hermano, lo mejor es que se vayan.

 **-** Me mentiste Arthur. **-** La cara de decepción de Alfred mientras se encerraba en su habitación se sintió como un puñal que nos atravesaba a todos, cejas y yo nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Estoy convencido que una vez los hermanos hablen llegaran a un acuerdo y esto se solucionará, lo más probable es que tome su tiempo, bastante tiempo pero se solucionará.

* * *

En teoría este capitulo tenia que ser uno de los rápidos de escribir y ya ven me tomó prácticamente un mes, espero que la ultima parte no resulte muy dramático, esa no es la idea, sin más que decir nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, tardé una eternidad en acabar este capitulo, en serio no sé como lo logré porque estaba un poco desmotivada, también por un error borre parte de lo que ya había avanzado y casi tiro la toalla, así que no molesto más y ojala que les agrade.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Suiza:** Vash Zwingli ( 30 años).

 **Alemania:** Ludwig Beilschmidt (24 años).

 **Italia Veneziano:** Feliciano Vargas (22 años).

 **Liechtenstein :** Erika Zwingli ( 18 años).

 **Ludwig**

La cabeza me está matando y me duele todo el cuerpo, más que la resaca lo que me afecta es haber dormido en el sofá de la sala; cometí un error al aceptar beber con mi hermano, en realidad he cometido demasiados errores esta semana; me arrepiento de todos ellos.

No es ninguna sorpresa que mi hermano quiera beber, lo sorprendente eran los motivos por los cuales quería hacerlo, y claro a mi también a mi me apetecía beber un poco; ignoro en que momento ese poco se convirtió en una competencia de quien cuenta más sus penas y para hacerlo tenias que vaciar una botella entera.

Desde hace un par de meses que ha estado usando mi apartamento como deposito de varias cajas de cerveza, así que era una buena forma de hacer espacio.

Sí, exageramos, pero también sirvió para tratar varios temas que hemos estado dejando de lado por varios años.

 **-** ¡West tengo hambre! **-** Hace buen rato que esta despierto, sin embargo, no puede atenderse él solo.

 **-** Solo tengo wurst y aún queda algo de cerveza.

Comimos en silencio mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas, asimilar la información que recibí el día anterior.

 **-** Hermano. **-** Sé que es difícil hablar sobre esto, pero no tendré otra oportunidad si no es ahora.

 **-** Hum.

 **-** Con respecto a la venta de la cafetería…

 **-** Ya tome esa decisión West, nada me va a cambiar de parecer.

 **-** Me refiero a que yo quiero comprarla. **-** No puedo simplemente decirle que esta cometiendo un error, no encuentro otra manera más fácil de ayudarlo, creo que padre pensaba de forma parecida.

 **-** ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Ah! **-** El dolor de cabeza por la resaca. **-** Si crees que comprando la cafetería vas a tener otra oportunidad con ese ayudante. ¡Te equivocas ya la has desperdiciado!

 **-** ¡Tú no conociste a Feliciano! ¡Y él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

 **-** ¡Sí tiene que ver! ¡Además, Cómo lo voy a conocer si cada vez que iba justamente no se encontraba!

 **-** Sigo sin encontrar una razón valida para que no me vendas la cafetería.

 **-** No es para nada awesome venderle un negocio a tu hermano menor, se interpretaría como si hubieras fracasado y estas lleno de deudas que tratarías de amortiguar con la venta. **-** Solo hay que seguir su línea de pensamiento, Ludwig recuerda seguir su línea de pensamiento, siempre que discutimos solo sigues su línea de pensamiento y se acabara pronto.

 **-** Dejaste de ser awesome en el momento que no consultaste con Vash. **-** La cara de sorpresa de mi hermano me confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

 **-** ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle a él? El negocio es mío, yo soy el que decido. **-** Sinceramente a veces dudo cuando dice que tiene una relación con el suizo.

Después de golpearlo por decir estupideces, y asegurarme que hablaría con Vash, continuamos desayunando mientras mi hermano murmuraba distintos insultos y quejas a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza para que no se le forme un chichón; claro, eso hasta que llamaron a su móvil, leí en la pantalla que era Antonio, lo que es raro pues suele levantarse más tarde.

 **-** Dime Toño…No, me quede a dormir en casa de West…Porque es mi hermano menor y puedo venir a visitarlo cuando quiera… **-** No, él no tiene ese permiso, primero tiene que avisar. **-** No hay problema te vamos a esperar. **-** Eso ultimo no se oye para nada bien. **-** ¡Buenas noticias West! ¡Toño vendrá de visita!

 **-** Ignoro el por qué lo mencionas como si eso me alegrara.

 **-** No te enojes, si es el mismo Antonio quien dijo que quiere hablar contigo, bueno, en realidad dijo que primero quería hablar conmigo para ayudarlo, pero ya que estoy aquí mejor habla contigo directamente.

-¿Te dijo sobre qué quiere conversar?

 **-** No, lo que sí me dijo es que vendría acompañado.

 **-** Bien, entonces ayúdame a limpiar la sala.

 **-** ¿Por qué debo ayudarte a limpiar? Esta es tu casa así que límpiala tú.

Después de golpear nuevamente a mi hermano me asegure de que limpiara correctamente hasta que llegó su amigo español.

La verdad es que no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban, los dos se quedaron conversando en la puerta, claro que primero se saludaron como si no se hubieran visto varios años.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que note una persona detrás de Antonio, para mi sorpresa se trata de Feliciano aunque con el ceño fruncido, nunca antes lo vi con esa expresión, supongo que es porque no nos conocemos tanto como creía; tampoco me atrevía a acercarme y hablarle.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el rostro enojado del italiano empeoraba, solo que los otros dos no parecían darse cuenta.

 **-** ¡Con un demonio bastardo! ¡Hasta qué hora te voy a estar esperando, no ves que el retrasado mental de mi hermano trata de huir! **-** Tuve que acercarme para ver bien, empuje a esos dos que ya conocía y finalmente los vi.

 **-** Ve~ Lo siento hermano **-** En estos momentos me siento como un completo idiota, Feliciano no mentía. **-** Ya no me sigas lastimando. **-** El otro lo sujetaba fuertemente.

 **-** Suéltalo le haces daño.

 **-** No lo suelto porque no se me da la regalada gana, es por este imbécil que venimos a buscar al hermano menor de ese albino. **-** Señalaba con la con la cabeza a mi hermano. **-** Se supone que nos esperaría pero hasta ahora no lo veo. **-** Todos los demás nos quedamos en silencio ante esa declaración.

 **-** Kesesese, debes estar ciego Lovi, dejando de lado el cabello mi hermanito y yo somos igualitos. **-** Dijo eso pegando su cara a la mía, el rostro desencajado del mellizo de Feliciano le preguntaba si mi hermano dice la verdad, no lo culpo.

 **-** Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt.

 **-** ¡Que demonios! ¡Feli idiota no mencionaste que el tipo es puro musculo! ¡Con razón quieres seguir trabajando para él!

 **-** Cálmate Lovi, no sé por qué te alteras si te mostré una foto de Ludwig.

 **-** No lo hiciste maldito bastardo.

 **-** ¿Hum? Pues ahora que lo pienso es cierto que lo dije mas no lo hice, perdón Lovi.

Siempre he sabido que Antonio posee una gran resistencia a los golpes, sin embargo, debo reconocer mi sorpresa cuando se recompuso casi inmediatamente después de recibir un cabezazo en el pecho de parte del italiano gruñón, lo llamo de esa manera porque desde que abrió la boca no ha parado de ser ofensivo.

 **-** Bueno como intentaba explicar antes de las interrupciones. **-** Pasada la confusión es el español quien toma la palabra. **-** Lovi y yo estamos en una relación desde hace un par de meses, uno de los compañeros de Feliciano nos vio y pensando que era él, se supone que le contó a un solo compañero, pero alguien más los escuchó y fue contando como si hubiese sido testigo y de boca a boca rápidamente distorsionaron la historia.

 **-** Entiendo, como no todos diferencian a los hermanos asumieron que era él, lo malo es que varios me aseguraban que esos rumores eran ciertos y también te habían visto, por lo que hay personas a las que no les agradas Feliciano; en cuanto a mi, debo disculparme con los dos.

 **-** Yo no te voy a disculpar estereotipo de alemán, rubio, ojos azules, con exceso de musculatura y de seguro que desayunas cerveza.

 **-** Ve~ hermanito Luddy es muy buena persona, siempre me esta ayudando.

 **-** Tú te callas, recuerda que te despidió.

 **-** Que yo recuerde Antonio te despidió primero.

 **-** A mi el que me despidió fue el desgraciado del gerente, el bastardo solo tenia que ratificarlo.

 **-** Basta recuerden que estamos en la casa de otra persona, Ludwig se va a enojar. **-** hablando de hermanos, me parecía raro que el mío no interviniera para nada, claro hasta que lo vi durmiendo en un rincón, siempre le ha aburrido las explicaciones, ya veo porque dijo que sabia que Lovino, ese es su nombre completo, tenia **UN** hermano o **Algo** **Así.**

 **-** Por cierto Feliciano, si me hubieras comentado que tu hermano es gay y tiene una pareja los rumores no me hubieran sorprendido, como vino tu hermano menor y luego no comentaste nada creí que ocultabas varios secretos.

 **-** Ve~ Luddy lo de Marcello fue porque nuestro abuelo que se enteró que trabajaba y lo envió a ver que tal es el lugar sin que yo supiera y tampoco sabia de la relación de Lovi y Antonio. **-** Esta familia logra que solos y sin ayuda de nadie piense mal de todo lo que hacen.

 **-** Es cierto lo que dice Feli, al principio no queríamos que nadie supiera de nosotros, luego por varias razones le pedí a Lovi que fuera mi novio por supuesto que no aceptó, mas con este problema ya son pocas las personas que no lo saben. **-** Parece que les he causado más problemas de lo que ellos quieren contar. **-** ¡Ah! Espera un minuto me estan llamando.

 **-** ¿Feliciano, seguirás yendo a la cafetería? No te estoy pidiendo que sigas trabajando, seria bueno si lo hicieras, claro si tú quieres, aunque si dices no me agradarías que vayas como cliente. **-** Ese es el punto que todavía no ha quedado claro.

 **-** Claro que sí Luddy, nos vamos a seguir viendo. **-** Aunque no especifico de que manera, lo importante es no perder la comunicación, también me gustaría que dejara de abrazarme, ya pasó un buen rato desde que habló y todavía no me suelta, además no me gusta la forma en que me mira su mellizo pareciera que quiere sacarme la cabeza.

 **-** Hora de irnos Lovi, acaba de llamar mi madre y no son buenas noticias, te llevo de camino.

 **-** Ya oíste idiota, nos vamos.

 **-** ¿Qué? Yo todavía quiero quedarme, tengo mucho de que hablar con Luddy.

 **-** ¿Y en serio crees que lo voy a permitir? Nos vamos y punto. **-** Decía eso mientras arrastraba a Feliciano a la salida.

 **-** Adiós Luddy, nos vemos mañana.

 **-** Sí, nos vemos.

Tuvieron que pasar tres largas horas para que mi hermano se despertara, y cuando finalmente lo hizo no dejó de gritar por no enterarse de nada e insultar a Antonio por mal amigo, al final se calmó un poco después de recibir un mensaje con respecto al trabajo en la discoteca y se marchó.

Hoy resultó ser un día muy agotador.

* * *

 **Vash**

Sin importar las estupideces que diga Beilschmidt el reunirme con Roderich y Govert no nos vuelve un grupo de tacaños extremos, nos conocemos desde hace años y tenemos la misma edad; existe un propósito para llevarlas a cabo, las cuales consisten en intercambiar información, hablar sobre negocios y las tendencias de la temporada, es decir cada tres meses, cuatro reuniones al año.

El que también comentemos sobre las ofertas del mes en distintas tiendas, o comparemos quien ahorró mas en estos meses no afecta en nada la razón principal de estas reuniones, ni que sea Roderich quien nos lleve ventaja, Govert y yo somos algo consentidores con nuestras hermanitas en cambio es Elizabeta quien consiente al austriaco.

Así es como todo ha funcionado hasta ahora, lamentablemente los cambios llegaron, empezando con los planes de la boda, luego algunas discusiones sobre verdades incomodas y que terminemos por revelar la relación de Carriedo con otro chico, en ese instante se terminó todo y pasamos a retirarnos.

 **-** Será cuestión de días que la húngara averigüe quien es ese chico y le cuente a Emma. **-** Me ofrecí a dejar a Govert en casa.

 **-** Para que te preocupe es que te afecta directamente. **-** Estoy al tanto del trato que tiene con Carriedo, así que estoy molestándolo un poco.

 **-** Ciertamente es malo para el negocio y también los es que te distancies de el albino histérico.

 **-** ¿Eh?

 **-** Por recomendación del idiota español ha comprado varios artículos a pedido; mis ingresos apenas han comenzado a aumentar, no me gustaría que eso terminara prácticamente de inmediato.

 **-** Al parecer te has involucrado bastante.

 **-** No lo consideré una apuesta arriesgada, creí que tendría más tiempo para que Emma se enterara y yo no pienso decírselo. **-** Llegamos a su casa y antes de que bajara del auto me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

No lo había pensado pero desde que Roderich lo mencionó nunca negué que estoy saliendo con Beilschmidt, no creo necesario negarlo, a diferencia de hace años no tengo motivo alguno para negarlo, ambos somos adultos y las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos ahora son muy distintas. Entonces qué es eso que me impide gritar que sí, salgo con Beilschmidt; la respuesta es mi actitud , esa misma que ocasionó el malentendido con Erika.

Necesito un empujón, alguien que me diga hazlo y empieza por sincerarte y contarle todo, desde el principio, a tu hermana y luego ella te ayudara diciendo cual es el siguiente paso; lastimosamente para mi esa persona, la única opción que tengo, es Carriedo, por eso fue la primera persona que busqué al llegar al local.

 **-** ¿Seguro que quieres el consejo de Toño? **-** Parece broma que ayer estuvieran los tres y hoy solo Beilschmidt, igual le conte lo que pensaba hacer.

 **-** Él es quien más sabe de nosotros.

 **-** Ni tanto, yo solo le dije algunas cosas.

 **-** Y eso lo convierte en la persona que más sabe, Bonnefoy no tiene idea con exactitud del grado de nuestra relación.

 **-** Pero no necesitas a Toño, yo te puedo decir claramente que estoy de acuerdo en contarle todo a Erika.

 **-** ¿Enserió quieres que le cuente todo?

 **-** Yo también quiero que este malentendido se solucione. Sé que no soy precisamente el héroe del cuento pero por Erika vale la pena.

Desde que Carriedo les contó que sale con Lovino y desea que acepte ser novios oficiales, el alemán no tuvo mejor idea que decir que nosotros también debemos formalizar entre otros comentarios estúpidos. Cualquier persona pensaría que habla en son de burla, de envidia o solo para llamar la atención; yo sé muy bien que estaba siendo serio al inicio y el resto fue porque estaba avergonzado.

Sucedió un día antes que Erika se fuera de viaje, todavía era temprano y el local aún no abría , solo tenia que firmar unos documentos por lo que me ofrecí a llevarla a cenar a un restaurante, se suponía que cuando llegara a la discoteca me llamaría y yo saldría para irnos; sin embargo, como ya saben que es mi hermana la dejaron pasar, sin que nadie tuviera conocimiento de su presencia fue capaz de oír el monologo de mal gusto de Beilschmidt, se enojó, se acercó a él y le dijo que desde ahora cortábamos todo lazos de amistad.

En ese momento me pareció oír su voz y me acerqué, solo para que me diga que tenia prohibido seguir trabajando en el Bad Touch Trio y salir con el alemán, nos fuimos después de eso; luego me aclaró que con salir se refería a nosotros siendo pareja, me sentí avergonzado, ella sabia de nosotros y nos apoyaba en secreto esperando que se lo contáramos, desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, aunque persiste la incomodidad y siento que debo disculparme con Erika.

 **-** Hay una gran posibilidad que de todas formas no te acepte.

 **-** Eso en estos momentos es lo de menos, ya poco a poco iré recuperando su confianza, lo que quiero es que te sientas cómodo y aceptes ser mi novio.

 **-** Beilschmidt.

 **-** ¿Si?

 **-** Aún tienes que ir a atender las mesas, hoy tenemos poco personal.

 **-** ¿Qué? Pero si….ah olvídalo, iré a atender las mesas esas. **-** Lo conozco demasiado bien como para dejarme arrinconar a una pared y dejar de pensar.

Tener que esperar el día siguiente me llena de ansiedad, también debo organizar mis ideas e ir pensando lo que debo decir.

 **-¿** Hermano? ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? **-** Llegué a casa hace más de una hora mas no tengo ni ganas de ir a dormir, por lo que me quede en la cocina comiendo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador, por cierto, tengo que limpiarlo más seguido.

 **-** Erika, por favor siéntate, tengo algo que hablar contigo. **-** Sí, también encontré alcohol en el refrigerador y si no lo digo ahora que se presenta la oportunidad sé que no lo haré.

 **-** Resumiendo toda la historia: cuando eras pequeña yo he estado utilizando como excusa el estar cuidándote para no tener una relación seria con Gilbert.

 **-** ¿Qué…..qué estas tratando de decir?

 **-** Que a mi me gustaba Roderich pero eso no iba a funcionar y por otras razones terminé acostándome con Gilbert Beilschmidt, lo malo es que él quería que vayamos en serio e incluso planeó unas vacaciones con su familia y nosotros, me asusté y corte la relación; el resto es historia conocida hasta hace un par de meses que decidimos intentarlo nuevamente.

* * *

 **Erika**

No tengo ninguna queja de mi hermano y la forma en que me ha cuidado todos estos años, alguna vez le pregunté si estaba sacrificando algo por cuidarme, me respondió que no, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es porque quiso y no lo sintió como una carga.

Él es así, es su forma de ser, le gusta ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo.

Por eso su molestia cuando Beilschmidt padre le ofreció comprar la cafetería, pensó que la idea era del señor Gilbert y lo hacía por lastima, después quedó comprobado que no sabia nada de la idea tal como dijo cuando mi hermano le reclamó.

Yo no volví a cuestionar sus decisiones, ni preguntarle por su vida privada, no importaba cuanto quisiera preguntarle el por qué de varias cosas que eligió hacer, siempre con la esperanza de que un día me cuente todo y parece que ese día ha llegado.

 **-** ¿Hermano, podrías ser más claro por favor?

 **-** Creo que ya he sido bastante claro.

 **-** No, no lo has sido, resumiste exageradamente el inicio de la historia.

 **-** ¿El inicio?

 **-** Sí, el inicio; el señor Gilbert dejó de trabajar en la cafetería semanas antes de la propuesta de Beilschmidt padre y ya te habías alejado del señor Edelstein, solo retomaron la comunicación cuando empezaste a trabajar en el Bad Touch Trio.

 **-** Es que el inicio es la parte más complicada, por eso preferí resumirla.

 **-** Hermano, si no lo dices parece que eres el malo que utilizó al señor Gilbert para olvidar al señor Roderich y cuando lo lograste ya no te era necesario. **-** Quiero saber, sé que exagero pero hoy es mi única oportunidad.

 **-** Erika, has estado viendo culebrones en exceso de nuevo.

 **-** Solo un poquito, así que tienes que decirme. **-** Pongo mi mejor mirada de corderito a punto de ser degollado.

 **-** De acuerdo. **-** Suspira derrotado, esto sí es emocionante.

 **-** Debido a la personalidad egocéntrica de Beilschmidt fuera de sus amigos más íntimos, el resto que se le acercaban era por su dinero, él lo sabia y decía que no le importaba; un día tuvo una discusión con su padre y para demostrarle que podía ganarse su propio dinero empezó a trabajar con nosotros. A su vez yo trataba de acompañar a Roderich a donde quiera que iba, me gané su confianza, con el tiempo me encargaba de hacer sus mandados, hasta le hacia las tareas.

 **-** Se aprovechaba de ti.

 **-** Sí, él ya tenia conocimiento que me gustaba e intentaba conseguir un poco de ayuda, solo que al final se le fue de las manos.

 **-** ¿Te dijo eso cuando se pelearon?

 **-** No, cuando le reclamé y dije que ya no le volvería a hablar se quedó callado, hablamos días antes de que empezara a trabajar para Beilschmidt padre, eso fue junto a Govert con quien me reunía de vez en cuando, y surgió lo de colaborar en información.

 **-** Yo pensaba que por iniciativa propia volvieron a hablar, y en realidad fue por el hermano de la señorita Emma.

 **-** Sí, no lo parecerá mas es distintivo de Govert el querer ayudar, claro, si es que eso después lo va a beneficiar. **-** Es raro ver a mi hermano sonreír, así que hoy es un día por demás especial. **-** Bueno, prácticamente esta por amanecer, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí por hoy y vayas a descansar. **-** Iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, sin embargo, él se adelantó. **-¿** Aún así, quieres seguir escuchando?

 **-** Sí, por favor continua.

 **-** Bien, luego de discutir con Roderich, Beilschmidt empezó a faltar al trabajo; no le di importancia al inicio; hasta que terminó por faltar 3 días consecutivos, fui a su casa solo para confirmar que dejaba el empleo, pensé que como niño rico se aburrió y dejó de ir, lo que me pareció irrespetuoso porque ni lo comunicó. Al llegar quien me recibió fue Ludwig y me contó lo que había sucedido y …. **-** De repente se quedó estático.

 **-** ¿Hermano, pasa algo malo?

 **-** Erika

 **-** ¿Si?

 **-** Como nunca le conté esto a nadie no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

 **-** ¿El qué?

 **-** Que Ludwig nunca salió de la casa, incluso me ofreció algo de beber, yo le respondí que después de hablar con su hermano, sin embargo, como me quedé en la habitación hasta muy tarde no volvimos a cruzar palabras, y como no hablamos me olvide que estaba ahí.

 **-** Espera… **-** Me tomó algo de tiempo entender lo que estaba diciendo. **-** ¡¿Ese mismo día?!

 **-** Sí, déjame explicarlo primero…Por ser su cumpleaños, la chica que salía con Beilschmidt le pidió un regalo 'especial' y él lo interpreto como algo hecho a mano, ella se enojó porque esperaba un diamante, le insultó, menospreció y le dijo que solo salen por su dinero y era un perdedor, así que terminaron en ese momento.

 **-** Eso es terrible, no me imagino como se habrá sentido el señor Gilbert en ese momento.

 **-** Le dio la depresión y se encerró en su habitación, a jugar videojuegos, cuando lo vi de ese modo le grité, entre insultos terminamos jugando una partida y con mi ayuda logró pasar un nivel que se le resistía, nos relajamos, comenzamos a bromear, no las usuales bromas de mal gusto de Beilschmidt, simplemente una cosa llevó a la otra y nos besamos, estábamos bastante cerca en su cama y lo hicimos, ese mismo día; fin de la historia, me voy a dormir. **-** Hizo el ademan de levantarse de la mesa.

 **-** Espera un minuto; ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Si ya estaban saliendo, por qué no le dijeron a nadie?

 **-** Al principio queríamos ver como avanzaba la relación, luego ocurrió como te dije; él ya había planificado todo nuestro futuro sin consultarme nada, como en que colegios estudiarías, y buscaba un casa donde viviríamos los dos junto a ti y Ludwig.

 **-** Eso me parece un poco extremo, sin embargo creo que el señor Gilbert quería que disminuyeran tus responsabilidades, sin ninguna mala intención.

 **-** Bueno ya teníamos 20 y 22 años no es como si fuésemos un par de adolecentes que podrían hacer locuras sin pensar.

 **-** Entiendo a que te refieres, mas el tiempo necesario a pasado y ahora estan más centrados así que no voy a volver a entrometerme en su relación , aunque aún estoy algo molesta con el señor Gilbert por todas las molestias causadas.

 **-** Me aseguraré de informarle sobre tu decisión.

 **-** Bueno, yo iré a descansar.

 **-** No, no puedes.

 **-** ¿Eh?

 **-** Ya es de día, debes alistarte para ir a estudiar.

 **-** ¡¿Qué?! **-** No me di cuenta de la hora y estoy muy cansada como para resistir las clases.

* * *

Si quieren que siga la historia me gustaría que dejen un review diciendo continuación o algo parecido, no pido más, me ayudaría y se los agradecería, nos vemos la proxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **Suiza:** Vash Zwingli ( 30 años).

 **Inglaterra:** Arthur Kirkland (28 años).

 **Lituania:** Toris Laurinaitis (27 años).

 **Letonia:** Raivis Galante (18 años).

 **Matthew**

Mi vida en estos momentos es un infierno.

Apenas el día siguiente de la discusión de Alfred y Arthur, este ultimo me nombró gerente sin siquiera consultarme y dejó de ir al restaurante, no porque quiera darle espacio a mi hermano sino por otras obligaciones relacionados a negocios familiares; sí, nuestro jefe ha estado evadiendo sus responsabilidades para pasar más tiempo en su propio proyecto y Alfred valgan verdades.

Hace más de dos semanas de eso, y desde entonces mi gemelo no ha parado de pedir un aumento, lo quiero mucho y todo, sin embargo en estos momentos no nos podemos dar ese lujo, aparte que no se ha ganado ningún aumento.

No me siento nada preparado para asumir esta tarea, a Francis le molestó que no le he prestado atención y prefiriera aceptar trabajar doble, sigo siendo mesero, no es que deje a Alfred con toda la carga en la atención, luego tengo que sacar las cuentas y hacer los pedidos, cuando llego a casa solo me da tiempo a dormir.

Como no puedo seguir de esta forma y Arthur también lo imaginaba consiguió algo de ayuda para organizarme y poder contratar nuevo personal, debería de sentirme feliz por esa ayuda, sin embargo, se trata de Vash Zwingli, él es una buena persona, claro que eso se aplica cuando no está trabajando.

 **-** ¡Todo esto es un desastre¡ ¿En qué pensaba ese idiota de Kirkland? **-** No ha dejado de insultar a Arthur desde que empezó a ver los gastos realizados hasta ahora. **-¡** Los precios están inflados, es obvio que Mónica lo ha estafado!

 **-** En mi defensa diré que aún no conocía a Arthur cuando acordó la remodelación del local con la señorita Mónica.

 **-** Y tienes suerte de eso, si hubieras obtenido el empleo con su recomendación luego te cobraba "el favor", a ti o a Bonnefoy ya que le caíste bien a él, lo importante es que obtuviera el beneficio.

 **-** ¡Y tú creyendo que eran celos de hermana menor que te tratara tan mal cada vez que te ve!

 **-** Cállate Alfred, no estoy para escuchar tus comentarios en este momento.

 **-** Es verdad, aunque no entiendo porque también debe cobrárselas conmigo, siempre dice que estoy gordo y que toda la grasa se me subió al cerebro; también que mi risa es estúpida. **-** No entiendo porque decidió reírse en ese momento.

 **-** Williams dile a tu hermano que su risa es perturbadora y la pose que hace antes es aún peor. **-** Ya lo hice, varias veces desde que éramos niños, no es que él alguna vez me hiciera caso.

 **-** ¡Te estoy escuchando! Y no se supone que hablemos de mi risa de héroe, sino de lo mal que Arthur gasta el dinero, si una vez en el cine no me quiso comprar la oferta de palomitas y refrescos que venia con un poster y a esa bruja le aceptó todas las cuentas sin regatear.

 **-** Alfred, no era ninguna oferta y se tenían que comprar dos de esos combos y solo tú te terminarías esa cantidad de comida, para el resto era un desperdicio. **-** Lo sé bien porque los acompañé ese día.

 **-** Entiendo, el idiota de Kirkland ha estado ocupado enfocándose en Jones y no en este negocio como se supone que debería ser. **-** No lo había pensado de esa forma, aunque supongo que en parte es verdad.

 **-** Eso que dices me parece bastante grave.

-¡Grave! **-** El grito de Toris estuvo acompañado por el sonido de unos cuantos platos rotos. **-** Vamos a ser despedidos, no vamos a poder pagar la deuda a Iván y Edward no se va a poder casar con María.

 **-** ¿ Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Conseguir un nuevo trabajo toma mucho tiempo. **-** Raivis era el que hablaba mientras temblaba como gelatina.

 **-** ¡Les voy a descontar esos platos!

 **-** ¡No, se los descontaras a Alfred! **-** Es su castigo por decir la palabra tabú de este restaurante y encima dejarme el trabajo de calmar a ese par. **-** Ustedes dos cálmense, nadie va a ser despedido, al contrario recuerden que vamos a contratar más personal.

 **-** Lo siento mucho, creo que nos adelantamos en suponer que todo serian malas noticias, siendo de esa forma no me molestaría que me descontaran a mi los platos. **-** Toris era quien se disculpaba, siendo tan educado como siempre.

 **-** Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo. **-** Mi hermano arruinando el momento.

 **-** ¡Basta de estupideces! ¡Este restaurante abre en media hora y no veo que se encuentren listos para atender!

 **-** Sí, tienes razón; Alfred ayuda a Toris.

 **-** No es necesario, Raivis y yo nos la podemos arreglar.

 **-** sí ¿Por qué yo?

 **-** Si lo haces no te descontare los platos rotos.

 **-** Si señor, de inmediato. **-** No escuchó las replicas del Lituano y se perdió en la cocina desde donde se escuchaba gran desorden.

 **-** ¿Y bien?

 **-** Hum. **-** Me tomó unos segundos entender a qué se refería Vash.

 **-** ¿A quien voy a descontarle los platos si no es a Jones ni al lituano? **-** Es cierto que él no esta aquí de visita y se toma muy enserio su trabajo, no creo que le agrade mi respuesta.

 **-** Pues a Arthur, él se ausentó y generó un desorden, así que por ahora cualquier gasto extra se lo descontamos a él. **-** Las venas en la frente del suizo aumentaban con cada palabra que decía, debo darle crédito por controlar su ira.

 **-** Parece que no se están tomando enserio este trabajo, ¡No entienden que así como van si se le ocurre a Kirkland que ya no vale mantener este negocio todos perderán sus empleos! **-** Tan pronto dijo esas ultimas palabras se dio cuenta que alzaba mucho la voz, empezó a sudar frio esperando el desastre y eso que había puesto gran esfuerzo en no gritar.

Se escuchó el ruido de un objeto más caro que unos platos rompiéndose proveniente de la cocina.

Durante varios interminables segundos nadie dijo una sola palabra.

 **-** Williams. **-** Finalmente Vash fue el que se animó a romper el silencio. **-** Tienes razón la culpa es de ese ingles idiota que contrató personal manos de mantequilla.

Todos los demás suspiramos de alivio pues es bien conocido que hacer cambiar de idea al suizo es difícil, los del Bad Touch Trio fueron enfáticos al respecto, y no dejaron de asustarme con varias anécdotas de como lo hicieron enojar; no debí contarle a Francis de esto.

Increíblemente las conversaciones desde ese momento avanzaron rápidamente, también hablamos con Toris y Raivis sobre ese tal Iván y la deuda que tienen con él, es una situación algo delicada en la que necesitamos a Arthur si queremos ayudar; luego llegamos a una conclusión; que este negocio está en números rojos y corremos el riesgo de cerrar, si queremos remediarlo primero se debe definir la relación entre el dueño y Alfred, y aunque suene cruel, no importa el resultado al que lleguen, lo importante es que lleguen a un resultado.

Según Vash, existe una forma rápida de resolver todas estas preocupaciones, es un método muy conocido aunque poco utilizado, lo peor es que Francis estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea; es el único que tiene los contactos que necesitamos.

Presiento que mi estrés solo va a ir en aumento.

 **Marcello**

El abuelo rara vez se enoja, siempre ha sido demasiado tolerante con nosotros, por lo general se ríe y es suficiente con un "que no vuelva a suceder", por cierto, quien más veces lo ha vuelto loco a sido Lovino, no se puede evitar, mi hermano tiene un don en lo que se refiere a acabar con su paciencia.

Hablando de Lovi, ahora no puedo dejar de hablar de él sin mencionar a Antonio, es una agradable persona y mi hermano ya no se enoja tan seguido como antes, se le nota contento, aunque si tuviera que quejarme de algo seria de los dulces…

Como Feli y su amigo Ludwig hicieron las pases, este ultimo me regala algunos dulces cuando voy con mis amigos a su cafetería, al parecer esto no le agradó a Antonio que también vaya a la de él, así que ahora se encuentran en medio de una rivalidad para ver con quien me llevo mejor.

Me encantaría seguir de esa manera… lo desearía de ser posible….no, en serio quisiera que siguiera de esta forma; quiero llorar por la que se nos viene y no puedo porque el abuelo nos observa mientras almorzamos y ya tiene sus sospechas.

 **-** Es cruel que hagan perder el apetito a un hombre mayor justo un domingo, sean sinceros y díganme que les molesta. **-** Si bien parecía que hablaba en broma su cara hacia notar la seriedad de sus palabras.

 **-** Son solo ideas tuyas maldito anciano senil.

 **-** ¡Ah! Yo soy un anciano senil porque me parece raro que ninguno de ustedes ha tocado siquiera una albóndiga. **-** Lovi es el primero en devorar su plato así que no puede negar que es sospechoso.

 **-** No me jodas, acaso no ves que Feli tiene su plato hecho un revoltijo. **-** Miré hacia el plato de Feli y no se veía nada apetecible.

El abuelo suspiró fuertemente.

 **-** Lovi, tú eres quien decidió responderme, no tienes que meter a tu hermano en la conversación, ya estoy cansado de repetirlo; siempre culpas a Feli no puedes inventar una excusa mejor, lo mismo fue con esa montaña de condones, no quieres aceptar que te pertenecen y no hay nada de malo en tenerlos. **-** No, en realidad eran de Feliciano, eso es lo que pasa cuando mientes tanto que el día que no lo haces nadie te cree, típico caso de "Pedro y el Lobo".

 **-** Ve~, Ve~, Ve~ **-** Feli no sabía como aclarar el malentendido, nos dijo que varios de sus compañeros se los regalaron como una forma extraña de disculpa, no deja de soltar sus ve~.

 **-** ¡Si insisto que son del retrasado mental de Feliciano, es porque son del retrasado mental de Feliciano. **-** Además no pueden ser de Lovi porque el otro día le escuché como le reclamaba a Antonio por el móvil de que no tenían sexo desde que son novios.

Otro largo suspiro del abuelo, se preparaba para responderle a Lovi sin embargo, recibió una llamada, es de las importantes de lo contrario no contestaría, es estricto en lo que se refiere al almuerzo del domingo.

Esa llamada nos puso más tensos de lo que ya estábamos y la cara que tenia el abuelo al finalizarla no nos daba esperanzas.

 **-** ¡Escuchen! Necesito que se comporten como nunca se han comportado en sus vidas, en unos minutos tendremos una visita importante y les advierto que ella da verdadero miedo cuando se enoja… y también ….. ya está aquí.

-¡Rómulo abre ahora esta puerta! **-** Mientras el abuelo corría a abrirle Lovino no dejaba de temblar, no había dudas era ella.

 **-** ¡Carmen, dichosos mis ojos que ven a una belleza como….

 **-** ¡Ahórrate los cumplidos, tenemos varios temas que tratar! **-** Esa mujer se acomodó en uno de los sofás y le dijo a alguien que entrara.

Ese alguien era Antonio, se notaba nervioso y no sabia como comportarse simplemente saludo al abuelo y evitó hacer contacto visual con nosotros, se sentó al lado de su madre y solo nos quedaba esperar que ella empezara a hablar.

 **-** ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el idiota de mi hijo despidió a tu nieto?! **-** Esta mujer no se anda con rodeo y emite un aura que da miedo a pesar que solo alzó ligeramente la voz.

 **-** ¡¿Cómo te voy a decir eso?! si es seguro que la culpa es de Lovino y ya me ayudaste demasiado con conseguirle el trabajo.

 **-** ¡Ah! Que considerado Rómulo, pero que ellos empezaran a salir tampoco era motivo de comentarlo. **-** Ahora sí yo estoy en problemas.

 **-** Bueno, pensé que eso no duraría. **-** Las caras de Antonio y mis hermanos en un segundo pasaron de sorprenderse porque el abuelo ya estaba al tanto de la relación a buscar un culpable, obviamente el primer sospechoso era yo.

 **-** ¡Hum! Aun así no es justo, con los problemas de Joao y que ya no seré abuela al menos esta noticia me hubiera alegrado un poco.

 **-** No te hagas ilusiones Carmen esto no va ha durar, yo acabo de enterarme hace unos días y ha sido presionando a mi nieto más joven. **-** Ahora sí estoy muerto. **-** Era mejor si no te enterabas.

Esa mujer llamada Carmen se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa ignorando al abuelo.

 **-** Tú debes ser Lovino, el idiota de mi hijo me conto muchas cosas sobre ti. **-** Sorprendentemente acertó de mellizoy lo abrazó demasiado fuerte a mi parecer. **-¡** Pero si eres una monada! Lamento molestar durante su almuerzo.

 **-** ¡No tiene nada de que preocuparse! **-** Lovino gritó esas palabras.

 **-** Bueno aún así imagino que tienen varias cosas de que hablar y nosotros les estamos incomodando. ¿Por qué mejor no salen a pasear un rato mientras Rómulo y yo hablamos de temas algo aburridos para ustedes los jóvenes. **-** Mientras hablaba y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya nos cerraba la puerta en las espaldas.

Tan pronto salimos de la casa se empezaron a oír gritos y platos rotos.

 **-** Ve~ el abuelo…

 **-** Ya es muy tarde para él, olvídalo y vámonos de una vez . **-** Lovino siendo cruel como siempre con el abuelo.

 **-** No pasa nada Feli, más bien mi madre se enojara con nosotros si se da cuenta que seguimos aquí.

 **-** ¿Y a donde vamos? **-** Pregunté mientras todos me miraban con cara de muerto.

 **-** Tú a ningún lado maldito enano.

 **-** Tenia que hacerlo, el abuelo encontró todos los dulces que me han estado regalado y se preocupaba en exceso. **-** Si encuentras a un adolecente con varias cosas caras que normalmente no podría comprar, claro que cualquiera pensaría mal.

 **-** ¡Igual he sido traicionado por dulces! Yo te mato.

 **-¡** No! ¡Sálvenme!

Terminamos haciendo un alboroto y Carmen salió a gritarnos, Antonio no esperó a que ella continuara hablando y nos hizo correr hasta alcanzar su carro, subirnos al peso y arrancar sin rumbo, en el camino entre gritos y quejas el español prometió comprarnos un montón de dulces, con eso todos quedamos contentos, aunque se supone que el único alegre debería ser yo pero mis hermanos son unos infantiles.

En cuanto al lugar, decidimos ir donde Ludwig, nadie dio más ideas y aceptamos fácilmente la propuesta de Feliciano, en especial el español dijo que tenia que hablar con él; así que tal como esperábamos cuando llegamos lo abrazó gritando su nombre apenas él abre la puerta.

 **-** Feliciano, debiste avisar si ibas a venir.

 **-** Pero Luddy, quería verte.

 **-** Acabamos de vernos ayer.

 **-** ¿Quieres que me vaya Luddy?

 **-¡** No! Es que….Feliciano….yo… **-** Sinceramente no tengo palabras para describir lo de esos dos.

 **-** ¡Basta de drama! ¡Escucha macho patatas necesitamos el baño, Marcello quiere ir! **-** Mi hermano mayor dijo todo eso señalándome.

 **-** ¡¿Qué?! No es cierto Lovi, el que quiere ir seguro eres tú! **-** En ningún momento mencioné eso y de verdad que no tengo ganas.

 **-** Oe West ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡Ah! Nos hubieras dicho que esperabas visita. **-** Junto a Gilbert se acercaron un chico suizo que no recuerdo bien su nombre y una chica rubia bajita muy, muy linda igual a una de esas muñecas de porcelana.

 **-** Hola Gil, supongo que están ocupados, mejor nos vamos ya hablaremos en otro momento.

 **-** ¡¿Hablar en otro momento?! ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo Toño? No necesitas ser tan tímido, si necesitas algo de mi asombrosa persona no tienes que esperar hasta mañana.

 **-¡** Eres estúpido Beilschmidt, esta es la casa de Ludwig si tienen un asunto que tratar es con él no contigo!

-No, no al contrario ya que están los dos solo diré unas cuantas palabras, verán….

 **-** Antes de que empieces Antonio, no seria mejor si Marcello va al baño no es bueno aguantar mucho tiempo. **-** Sé que Ludwig tenia las mejores intenciones, pero eso no evitó que mi cara se pusiera completamente roja y el desgraciado de Lovi estalló en carcajadas.

Después de eso me obligaron a ir, tuve que quedarme un rato ahí dentro como si lo hubiera utilizado y al regresar todos ya estaban acomodados en la sala y me dejaron reservado el lugar más incomodo.

 **-** Bien, ya que estamos todos, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirnos Antonio?

 **-** Ludwig, dije que no era importante, solo avisarles que Carmen está aquí en España, llegó de viaje ayer por la noche, y según tengo entendido Galia y Rose están en camino.

Las expresiones de los hermanos Beilschmidt y sus invitados cambiaron de alegre a una como si se encontraran en un funeral, luego comenzaron a murmurar en alemán, por lo que me entere después estaban hablando del padre Ludwig y Gilbert.

 **-** Ve~ No quiero molestar pero algo huele como si se estuviera quemando.

 **-** ¡Oh! No. **-** La chica rubia había cocinado y la dejo en el horno gratinando antes de que llegáramos.

Como había preparado bastante nos invitaron a comer, Lovi se quejaba de que no le gustaban las papas y el queso y sin embargo se acabó todo su plato; después Antonio y Gilbert se pusieron a beber, dijeron que querían olvidar sus penas, contaron varias veces como se les ocurrió ser socios y poner a su negocio Bad Touch Trio, algo que ya nos han contado mil veces; y no fue Lovi quien se enojó y los hizo callar sino el chico suizo.

Al final regresamos bastante tarde a casa, la señora Carmen ya se había ido y el abuelo nos estaba esperando, una de las cosas que dijo es que no le agradaba por nada que Antonio y Lovi salieran, creía que el español abandonaría a mi hermano, pero luego de "hablar civilizadamente" con su amiga, ha reconsiderado su decisión y lo va ha aceptar; así hoy terminó siendo un día excelente.

 **Francis**

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido una idea como la de mi lindo Matty y el pequeño Vash, no era algo tan simple como solo contarle todo a la madre de Cejas, esperar que se enojara y encontrara una solución, todo lo contrario, es mejor cuando ya esta preparado, primero hablé con Galia y le pedí que intercediera por nosotros para explicarle el plan a Rose, no fue nada fácil que aceptara sin ir y golpear a su hijo directamente por idiota.

Hasta ese momento todo iba según lo planeado, sin embargo, por alguna razón mi madre también le informó; incluido las relaciones de sus respectivos hijos; a Carmen y a Beilschmidt padre, sí incluso Antonio y yo lo llamamos de esa manera, a veces Gilbert sigue el juego por lo general cuando esta ebrio; gracias a eso corroboraron lo que terceras personas ya les habían comunicado y decidieron venir a España, aunque debido a los problemas de Joao la primera adelantó su viaje y conoció al pequeño gruñón de mi amigo español.

Mientras tanto el alemán será el ultimo en llegar pues recién lo hará en unos días, al parecer no esta de acuerdo con la relación de Gilbert y el suizo así que Galia, Carmen y Rose le "sugirieron" que se tomara unos días más para reflexionar.

Regresando al tema principal, en estos momentos me encuentro en el restaurante del cejas esperando a que nuestras madres lleguen en cualquier momento, claro que él no sabe esta ultima parte, gracias a una excusa de mi querido Matty, Arthur se vio obligado a presentarse en su negocio, el lindo de Alfred prácticamente ha puesto una barricada en la cocina desde que lo vio, el suizo no ha dejado de gritar a todos desde entonces, el chef y su ayudante no han dejado de temblar en una esquina murmurando quien sabe qué fatalidades y mi novio se encuentra totalmente agotado mentalmente y quejándose conmigo.

 **-** ¡Este lugar parece un manicomio! **-** Sí, no podría describirlo mejor.

Di la vuelta para saludar a la visita, mientras el lugar quedaba en completo silencio.

 **-** Galia, Rose al fin llegan…

 **-** ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué estas aquí? **-** No esperaba que Arthur se recuperara tan rápido, no me gusta que me interrumpan de esa manera.

 **-** Vine de visita; me encantaría decir que para ver como manejas tu propio negocio mas eso seria una mentira muy grosera. Vine con la intención de conocer a Alfred Williams.

 **-** ¿Qué, a Alfred?

 **-** ¡Sí, yo también vine a conocerlo a él y al pequeño Matty! ¿Dónde están por cierto que no los veo? **-** Mientras que Alfred no estaba a la vista, no se percataron de Matty y fueron directamente hacia el pequeño Vash.

 **-** Se están equivocando señoras, soy Vash Zwingli. **-** En un segundo esto se ha puesto peligroso, para el suizo quiero decir.

 **-** Entonces ya aparecerán, mientras tanto no te importaría pasar el rato con nosotras, ¿Cierto Galia?

 **-** Totalmente cierto Rose.

 **-** Madre, Rose yo puedo presentarlos no es necesario que se adelanten y …

 **-** No te preocupes hijo nosotras lo podemos manejar. **-** No imaginaba que esto pudiera suceder.

Matty me hablaba bajito para que las detuviera, me encantaría hacerlo pero en ese estado me es imposible, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que se comportaron de esa forma.

 **-** ¡Alfred, sal de ahí! **-** Ni me di cuenta en que momento Matty llegó a la cocina tratando que su gemelo ayudara. **-** ¿Qué clase de héroe eres?

 **-¡** De los que saben que no van a sobrevivir si salen! **-** Yo tampoco sé que más hacer.

 **-** ¡No toquen ahí señoras!

 **-** ¡Ves, no quiero estar en su lugar!

 **-** Vaya, vaya ¿Y esta monada que no habíamos visto?

 **-** ¡Eres tan lindo que no puedo creer que trabajes aquí con mi hijo!

 **-** ¡Pero no tienes que estar asustado, nosotras no mordemos!

 **-** ¡Galia. No!

 **-** ¡Suelten a Matty malditas viejas brujas!

 **-** ¡Dejen a mi hermano en paz!

 **-** ¡Matthew!

Luego de varios gritos y discusiones finalmente logramos calmarnos, y hablar adecuadamente, es decir, contarle a Arthur en que consistía el plan original, y que no tenia nada que ver con la forma en que terminaron actuando nuestras madres.

 **-¡** Me acusaste con mi mamá!

 **-** No había otra solución tan rápida como esa.

 **-** ¿Y no podían darnos un poco más de tiempo?

 **-** No, no se podía. **-** El que respondió fue Vash. **-** No has escuchado ningún consejo y mezclaste placer con trabajo así que nos diste carta abierta para intervenir.

 **-** Yo no puedo creer que mi gemelo haya participado en esta conspiración.

 **-** Dejen de buscar culpables, los dos tienen que aceptar que tienen parte de culpa en esto, si esperamos a que uno de ustedes se disculpe con el otro no habría ningún cambio incluso pasando un año, y en cuanto a ti en especial Alfred eres igual de orgulloso que mi hijo, a pesar de ya haberlo perdonado seguiste esperando que el otro fuera el primero en acercarse.

 **-** Espera un minuto madre ¿Cómo sabes que Alfred ya me ha perdonado?

 **-** Porque soy madre y se de estas cosas y porque en ningún momento lo he visto mirarte con enojo, más bien es vergüenza.

 **-** Sí, tu madre tiene razón Arthur, yo exageré ese día, estoy algo molesto de como actué en ese momento y no sabia como decírtelo, ¡Lo siento!

 **-** No, yo también me equivoqué y me alegra que podamos hablar de nuevo.

 **-** Alto ahí, es bueno que los dos hayan solucionado este tema pero aún así no crean que se van a quedar sin un castigo.

 **-** ¡Pero Rose, no los puedes interrumpir de esa manera! ¡Ni siquiera permitiste un beso, eso es ser muy mezquina!

 **-** Sí Rose, estoy de acuerdo con Galia. **-** Ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que al menos un beso era inevitable.

 **-** Les agradecería que no interrumpan cuando impongo un castigo.

 **-** Bueno somos franceses, no podemos permitir que no haya un beso.

 **-** Sí como iba diciendo, Arthur tienes prohibido regalarle a Alfred ediciones especiales u objetos subastados que tengan que ver con sus héroes favoritos.

 **-** ¡Qué, eso no es justo!

 **-** Confió en que los conseguirás con tu propio esfuerzo.

-¡Eso me tomaría años!

 **-** Animo Alfred siempre hablas de empezar a ahorrar, esta es una buena oportunidad para fijarte metas y lograrlo.

 **-** ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? No estas ayudando.

No sé si considerarlo un final feliz pero al menos todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, es decir con cejas actuando como el único alterado del grupo y claro a mi querido amigo Gilbert no le va a hacer ninguna gracia saber lo ocurrido con su novio.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, me aparezco después de varias lunas, y debo decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo, llegar aquí ha sido todo un reto que no imagine al inicio pero no iba a rendirme y abandonar cuando no sabía como continuar y solo me queda agradecer por elegir esta historia.

 ** _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

 **Joao**

Sabia que el bebé no era mío, sin embargo me pareció buena idea criarlo y casarme, claro la idea era que Carmen nunca se enterara, no lo entendería, y todo parecía ir por buen camino, se estaban llevando bien, hasta que ese profesor de arte llamó y dijo que Antonio se acuesta con un hombre, este idiota, le doy unas vacaciones de su madre y deja que lo vean, yo no estoy nada sorprendido.

Lo malo es que Carmen empezó a deslizar sutilmente la prueba de ADN luego que naciera nuestro hijo , a mi novia no le hizo nada de gracia la idea y se fue sin avisar ni despedirse con rumbo desconocido.

Debido a lo que pasó, con mi caso y el de Antonio, Carmen regresó a España antes de lo planeado e insistió que yo también lo hiciera, a ella no se puede decir no en ocasiones como esta por más que se quisiera y ahora me encuentro en casa del idiota viendo como sufre mientras cuenta todo sobre ese tal Lovi.

Soy consciente que mis problemas no son culpa de Antonio, pero igual con alguien quiero desquitarme, y estoy viendo que a él no le afecta porque Carmen al final aceptó al chico luego de conocerlo, esto ultimo me ha dejado una gran cantidad de interrogantes con respecto a mi familia porque para mi no califica como monada o lindo no importa lo que digan.

Necesito calmarme y pensar como actuar ante estos eventos que no están para nada a mi favor y un buen lugar donde la calma se puede fumar es donde Govert, tiene de la mejor calidad, la ultima vez me quede inconsciente junto con él en casa de Antonio, aunque este no pareció darse cuenta igual lo amenazamos por si acaso, y solo por eso no dejó de ser una muy buena experiencia.

 **-** Tienes mala suerte. **-** Eso es lo que dice apenas abre la puerta.

 **-** Aún no he dicho nada, ni siquiera he saludado sabes.

 **-** Solo hay una razón por la que vendrías Joao.

 **-** Bueno sí, eso es verdad pero al menos saluda. No es como si pudiera venir a molestar todos los días. **-** Radico en otro país y no nos vemos hace alrededor de un año.

 **-** Tu culpa por tener la misma cara del inútil de Antonio.

 **-** Estoy de acuerdo en que es un inútil, pero de ahí a que tenemos la misma cara te estas pasando y ya deja de hablar mal de él que según he escuchado lo has estado ayudando bastante.

 **-** Solo porque me beneficio de ello y es verdad que tienes mala suerte, no tengo nada de hierba para compartir hasta que llegue un nuevo encargo.

 **-** ¿Bromeas, cierto?

 **-** No.

 **-** ….

 **-** ….

 **-** Aún no he elegido regalo de bodas de Roderich y prácticamente estoy obligado a asistir, así que me preguntaba si me puedes ayudarme a escoger uno. **-** No quiero irme así con las manos vacías y admitiendo que de verdad tengo mala suerte, estaría peor que Antonio; y esto es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

 **-** ¿Qué hacen en la puerta? **-** Una voz femenina me desconcentro mientras esperaba la respuesta de Govert.

 **-** Emma.

 **-** Hola Emma. **-** Sí, ahora sí adiós planes de fumar, no delante de ella, su hermano nunca lo permitiría.

 **-** Hola Joao, tiempo sin verte, pero pasa hombre no hagas caso a mi hermano de cualquier tontería que haya dicho, eres bienvenido. **-** Entré y me apropie del sofá grande.

 **-** Gracias Emma, me alegra que seas tan amable a pesar de que soy familia de cierta persona.

 **-** No digas tonterías Joao, lo mío con Antonio es cosa del pasado y ahora él es feliz con Lovi y quedan tan bien juntos… y …dan ….algo de envidia ….-Acaba de soltar algo que ella no debería saber.

 **-** Lo arruinaste Emma.

 **-** Ja, ja, ja perdón.

 **-** ¿Emma, Antonio sabe que tú sabes sobre Lovi y él?

 **-** ¡No, claro que no! Lovi no soportaría la vergüenza, es capaz de renunciar, por favor no se lo digas. **-** Otra que cree que Lovi es lindo.

 **-** No tengo intenciones de contar nada, me causaría problemas innecesarios.

 **-** Gracias Joao.

 **-** Solo para aclarar, yo no se lo dije a Emma.

 **-** No era necesario, Eli me contó todo, si hasta tiene varias fotos.

 **-** ¿He? **-** ¿Acaso dijo fotos?Eso no suena nada bien, ya es exagerado. **-** ¿Quién es esa y por qué tiene fotos?

 **-** No, no, tranquilízate es Elizabeta la novia de Roderich. **-** No sabia que la novia de Roderich es amiga de Emma, ese idiota nunca lo mencionó.

 **-** ¿Y para qué ella le sacaría fotos a mi hermano? **-** Puede que no nos llevemos del todo bien pero no voy a dejar que le suceda algo malo.

 **-** Emma no lo estas explicando correctamente. **-** Es Govert quien ha decidido intervenir. **-** La húngara loca es fanática de este tipo de parejas y cuando descubrió lo del chaval y el idiota español les tomo unas fotos por si ellos lo siguen negando.

 **-** Pero no lo están negando, hasta Carmen ya conoce a Lovino que por cierto no me agrada.

 **-** Que dices tío, si Lovi es una monada. **-** Sus gustos explicarían porque salió con Antonio

 **-** Sé lo que estas pensando de mi hermana. **-** ¿Acaso lee mentes? **-** Aunque estoy de acuerdo.

 **-** Oí hermano, además es cierto que a mi y a Elizabeta no nos han contado nada y se supone que Govert tampoco nos tiene que contar, eso es muy cruel porque yo los apoyo totalmente. **-** Sí, no los entiendo.

 **-** Cuidado con las ofensas Joao.

 **-** No estoy pensando nada raro.

 **-** Sabes Joao, en realidad me alegra que sepas que yo sé porque quería contárselo a alguien y como nos enteramos, bueno Eli se enteró primero, aunque ya nos parecía sospechoso cuando no nos quiso contar nada ese día que fuimos a ver vestidos para Eli…

Más de una hora se la pasó dando detalles de un tema que no me interesaba para nada y la amenaza era que no iba a terminar pronto, así que contrario a lo que dije que no haría fui al baño y envié un mensaje a Antonio diciéndole que Emma ya lo sabe.

Cuando volví a la sala me encontré con un Govert con cara de querer asesinarme y a Emma dando explicaciones por el móvil.

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? **-** La voz y la cara de Govert si que da miedo.

 **-** Solucionando esto fácilmente.

 **-** ¿Y en qué es fácil? Le acabas de prometer a Emma que no le contarías a Antonio.

 **-** Dije, solo dije, no lo prometí y ya verán como me lo van a agradecer.

 **-** Mis ventas van a bajar justo cuando me esta yendo bien ¿y te lo voy a agradecer?

 **-** Espera, espera ¿No estabas molesto por tu hermana?

 **-** Los negocios también son importantes.

 **-** Hermano.

 **-** ¿Terminaste de hablar con el idiota?

 **-** Sí y creo que de verdad esta llamada era necesaria, después de pedirme disculpas Antonio dijo que se siente avergonzado y que planeaban decírmelo pero necesitaban tiempo, y la razón de ese tiempo era una ofrenda de paz y ahora que ya sé la traerá de inmediato.

 **-** ¿Y qué rayos va a traer?

 **-** No me dijo.

 **-** Entonces me alegra haber ayudado, ahora si me disculpan fue un gusto visitarlos…

 **-** Tú te quedas, generaste esto y te aguantas.

Tuve que quedarme a esperar mientras la belga se cambiaba porque según ella no estaba presentable para las visitas que tendría, esperar junto a un Govert muy enojado que no olvidó mis palabras y me vi obligado a comprar uno de los regalos más caros de la lista, ese desgraciado de Roderich si que está aprovechando el momento, más le vale que su boda esté a la altura de esos precios porque conociendo su tacañería tengo mis dudas.

Finalmente luego de dos horribles horas llegó el idiota, su novio y el mellizo de este ultimo junto con un cuadro cubierto, luego de un intercambio de palabras le dieron el cuadro a Emma, hasta a mi me sorprendió cuando lo vi, el mellizo, llamado Feliciano es el autor, dijo que utilizó como modelo una fotografía que su hermano le dio, era un Govert de niño rodeado de tulipanes, ignoro si en la foto lo hacia pero en el cuadro sonreía.

A Govert no le hizo ninguna gracia el cuadro y lo rechazó, incluso intentó quebrarlo, sin éxito por supuesto, ganando que Emma se enojara y aceptando a regañadientes que el cuadro sea colgado en una de las paredes de la florería, el resto se reía de esa pelea de hermanos.

No sé si esto es a lo que llaman final feliz mas no puedo evitar sentirme enojado.

* * *

 **Gilbert**

Mi padre siempre ha parecido una persona demasiado estricta y en ocasiones lo es, en especial cuando se trata de negocios, cuantas veces he visto lo que les sucede a esas pobres almas al incumplir acuerdos con él, sin embargo si no dejara que West y yo creciéramos con ciertas libertades no seriamos las personas que somos ahora.

Aun así le guardamos cierto respeto y siempre hemos procurado no sobrepasar los limites, sin embargo y sin quererlo- al fin, como diría West- los he sobrepasado. Nuestro trato con los Zwingli se ha mantenido en un limbo desde el inicio, el tener tratos y ser cercanos por un tiempo fue algo a tratar con pinzas; y mientras él se encontraba en Alemania me relajé y olvide ese detalle y claro que se encargó de recordármelo de la peor forma posible.

 **-** Como ya se encuentran en condiciones de escuchar, diré rápidamente lo que he pensado estos últimos días. **-** No, que ha sido nuestro deseo querer escucharte.

Hace solo una hora llegué a mi apartamento junto con Vash, y sí, lo estábamos haciendo, en mi cuarto por suerte; era una oportunidad rara por lo ocupado de nuestras agendas últimamente.

¿Y que es lo qué hace Beilschmidt padre?

Pues entrar al apartamento con la llave de repuesto que le entregué a mi hermanito, caminar hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, tocar innecesariamente fuerte, darnos un susto de muerte al gritar que nos vistamos mientras esperaba en la sala.

 **-** Padre, para evitar estos casos es mejor avisar antes que vienes de visita.

Nadie puede saber lo horrible que es ponerse la ropa sabiendo que tras la puerta te espera tu progenitor hasta que lo vive, y no esperaba vivirlo con la edad que tengo.

 **-** Al contrario, era necesario para saber si se trata de una relación falsa o es real. **-** Imposible, no quiero imaginar las consecuencias de semejante acto. **-** Y debo decirles que he llegado a una conclusión luego de ver como han sabido manejar sus problemas.

Desde que salimos de la habitación Vash no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra, es consiente que puede cometer cualquier error si se adelanta y desencadenar un problema mayor del que tuvimos hace poco, así que va a esperar a que mi padre termine de hablar para recién intervenir, aunque con su carácter es difícil que este comportamiento sea duradero.

 **-** Vash eres tú quien no acepta ser una pieza importante en lo que se refiere a tratos económicos con las Inversiones Zwingli.

En el ultimo viaje de Erika donde se reunió con sus parientes no llegaron a un acuerdo oficial, sin embargo logró un cobro de utilidades de varios de ellos a cambio de no expropiar sus negocios y no denunciarlos por no pagar en los años correspondientes, solo adelantaron una parte y las negociaciones van para largo pero al menos empezaron por buen camino; y para manejar esas cuentas lo mejor fue crear las inversiones Zwingli.

 **-¡** Se está equivocando Beilschmidt! **-** Y ahí se va todo su autocontrol. **-** Erika es libre de utilizar su herencia como desee, ese dinero es de ella y solo de ella, no le estoy exigiendo nada,

 **-** ¡No, no le estas exigiendo nada! Ni que cometa errores al firma contratos porque la puedan estafar fácilmente por su edad.

 **-** ¡¿Cómo que estafar?! Se supone que debe cuidar a Erika de estafadores, explíquese Beilschmidt.

 **-** Siendo una empresa recién formada claro que hay una gran cantidad de buitres rondando con grandes ideas de negocio.

 **-** Aún si Vash acepta formar parte de las inversiones, no evita que ese tipo de gente se acerque. **-** Era hora que interviniera.

 **-** Lo importante es saberlos identificar y si no tienen una base solida no creo que podamos hacer negocios y lo peor es que ustedes perderían dinero. **-** La cara del suizo se puso blanca como el papel.

 **-** ¿Perder dinero?

 **-** Estas exagerando, si el escenario era tan malo no hubieras aceptado que se formara la empresa para empezar.

 **-** Se formó con la idea de que Vash participaría y se empezaría por invertir con ustedes, sus negocios propios y si se puede tener también la florería y el restaurante del hijo menor de Rose.

 **-** La idea es buena **-** Junto con Francis y Toño hemos hablado sobre remodelar el Bad Touch Trio y entre las ideas surgió el de unir nuestros negocios en la misma sociedad, pero eso necesitaría de inversores, no teníamos nada concreto así que esta propuesta llega como caída del cielo.

 **-** ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes Beilschmidt?

 **-** ¡Te empeñabas en no escuchar la idea! ¡Y todo estaba a punto de caerse por la pelea de ustedes!

 **-** ¡Fue un malentendido y se solucionó!

 **-** Por eso dije que manejaron bien el problema, por lo tanto no tengo que preocuparme por su relación.

 **-** ¡Con eso está admitiendo que antes si le preocupaba que saliera con su hijo!

 **-** Económicamente hablando si me molestaba, pero como padre no me incomoda que los dos sean hombres, creí que esto ya había quedado claro con Ludwig.

 **-** Pues no, se supone que ese era un caso particular para West, nunca hiciste la aclaración.

 **-** Es sentido común que si no te molesta que un hijo sea de una forma, menos que el otro hijo sea igual.

 **-** ¡Por donde es eso sentido común!

 **-** ¡Ya que todos estamos alterados! Mejor continuamos hablando mañana, todavía tenemos que hablar sobre la propuesta de las inversiones. **-** Ese es Vash, retomando el tema de los negocios, aunque me queda una duda.

 **-** ¿Mañana? **-** Me parece demasiado pronto mañana.

 **-** ¿Es enserio, no recuerdas lo de mañana?

 **-** Hijo, mañana es la boda de Elizabeta.

 **-** Oh, la boda **-** No, espera, qué dijo. **-** ¡La boda! **-** No he preparado traje, ni como ir a la iglesia, no he acordado nada.

No me pueden culpar, prácticamente he cortado toda comunicación desde que Elizabeta me dijo lo de su boda con Roderich, ella misma no ha puesto de su parte para volver a hablar.

 **-** Así que lo olvidaste, eso explicaría por qué no has tocado el tema estos días. **-** Después de que mi padre y Vash se fueran llamé a West para que me acompañe a comprar un traje.

 **-** No lo olvidé, tenia otras prioridades en mente que es distinto. **-** No pienso admitirlo por más tortura que reciba.

 **-** Hermano, Elizabeta es tu amiga de infancia le afectaría si no estas presente.

 **-** Estas exagerando, mañana voy a ir a la boda que es lo importante y no que me estén sermoneando como si me estuviera negando a ir.

 **-** Sin embargo, eso no evita que Elizabeta se llegue a enterar que por poco no asistes.

 **-** ¡Qué terco West! Eli no puede hacer nada ni opinar nada porque voy a ir. **-** En ese momento recibí varios mensajes de Roderich, me avisaba que la húngara ya se enteró de que soy un descuidado y que se dirigía a mi departamento a intercambiar unas palabras conmigo. **-** West puedo quedarme contigo hoy día, así vamos juntos y recogemos a Feli de paso.

 **-** No pienso ayudarte.

 **-** Vamos West, eres mi hermano tienes que ayudarme.

 **-** Solo unos momentos atrás te sentías muy seguro.

 **-** Por favor West solo unos momentos atrás no sabia que Elizabeta ya sabia.

 **-** Será peor si te escondes.

* * *

 **Roderich**

Cuando le propuse matrimonio a Elizabeta le prometí no ser mezquino con los gastos de la boda, no es que planeara llegar a los extremos de hacer que ella horneara su propio pastel o que los empleados del restaurante se encargaran de la decoración, de atender y servir los aperitivos, bueno Antonio no lo hubiese permitido, aunque no lo parezca no es tan despistado, así que la idea ya estaba descartada.

Es increíble lo mal que se piensa de mi y la forma como supuestamente celebraría mi boda, incluida la misma Elizabeta, como si fuera permitir una boda menos que perfecta, creen que mezclar ofertas de comida, tener distintos colores de adornos que no combinan es justificado mientras sea barato, no puedo tolerar tal cantidad de tonterías.

Por suerte poseo una gran habilidad para negociar y logre que la boda resultara tal y como la imaginaba, no puedo estar más satisfecho con el resultado; la ceremonia y agradecer a los invitados ha sido agotador por lo que estamos tomando un descanso.

 **-** Roderich, se que te dije que no seas mezquino pero esto es demasiado. **-** Le comenté a Elizabeta la mayoría de los acuerdos que he realizado, sin embargo ella pensaba que exageraba, recién es testigo del alcance de mis palabras. **-** Quiero decir, las flores, todo esta hermosamente decorado con tantas peonias.

 **-** Cielos Eli, si estas a punto de llorar. **-** Emma que estaba cerca a nosotros la escuchó.

 **-** Lo sé Emma es que estoy muy sensible, incluso ayer pensé que lo primero que haría al ver al idiota de Gilbert lo golpearía pero lo terminé abrazando al saber que vendría. **-** Era necesario que hicieran las pases antes de la boda o sino el humor de Eli no seria de felicidad.

 **-** Y eso que todavía no has visto el pastel, aunque lo que realmente te perdiste es el rostro de Mónica al ver la factura, casi se desmaya. **-** Le gané una apuesta imposible de perder a esa chica, así que ella debió correr con los gastos del pastel, así es fácil entender por qué ha tenido el ceño fruncido durante toda la ceremonia.

Ella no estaba incluida en la lista inicial de invitados, pero a medida que esta se iba incrementando; el idiota de Antonio no tenia pareja ni ninguno de sus amigos; otros como Kirkland que se auto invitaron y los padres de estos sujetos que no estaban previstos y que por educación invitamos, claro que cada uno dio un regalo, por lo que no me puedo quejar.

Y cuando digo regalo, me refiero a una verdadera ayuda, como las flores, la luna de miel, la comida y otros, también hay los regalos convencionales solo que de las mejores marcas, Govert ayudo a conseguir algunos de estos, y sí la lista creció de una manera que parecía que se salía de control, sin embargo fue gracias Vash que se solucionó cualquier percance.

El que además ahora vaya a estar demasiado ocupado con el trabajo me hace pensar que la fecha es la correcta para celebrar, ya que tendré reuniones periódicas con los gerentes de los otros negocios, es decir, Vash, Govert, Ludwig, Mónica y el nuevo gerente de Kirkland, un sujeto de Estonia llamado Edward, que se supone esta próximo a casarse con la hermana de un trabajador del Bad Touch Trio, por la edad de Williams era imposible que continuara de gerente, aunque reconozco que logró mantener a flote el restaurante de ese descuidado de Kirkland.

 **-** Oe señorito, no te va a molestar si saco a bailar a Eli cierto. **-** Beilschmidt tratando de llamar la atención grita esas palabras.

 **-** No veo por qué debería enojarme Beilschmidt.

 **-** Aparte que primero deberías preguntarme a mi.

 **-** Kesese, sé que no dirás que no.

 **-** Eres incorregible Gilbert. **-** Ellos fueron a bailar mientras Beilschmidt padre se acercaba a hablar conmigo.

 **-** ¿Sabes?, por momentos pienso que en parte es mi culpa que en un principio que Gilbert se molestara cuando le dijeron que se iban a casar, de niño siempre le decía que seria él quien se casaría con Elizabeta por ser amigos de infancia.

 **-** Hay casos como esos, pero son pocos, se necesita de mucha madurez mental cambiar una relación de amigos a pareja.

 **-** Nunca le aclare esa parte, creí que él se daría cuenta solo. **-** No, se necesita una guía que tenga bastante paciencia y pueda aclarar muchas dudas y definitivamente Beilschmidt no es esa guía.

 **-¿** Me dice esto el día de mi boda, por qué?

 **-** Sentí que debía decirlo, y que lo recuerdes siempre, Eli es nuestra familia y no esta sola.

 **-** Lo recordaré.

Para mi todo este esfuerzo no tendría sentido si no es por la felicidad de Elizabeta y verla disfrutar de este día significa que todo este esfuerzo valió la pena.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, estoy contenta con el resultado y la mayoría de la historia ha resultado como la imagine inicialmente, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.


End file.
